Nueva vida
by Sly-88
Summary: Pansy entra a Hogwarts con algunas ideas bien claras, pero no se imagina que algunas no se cumplirán.
1. Con los pies dentro

**holaa gente...weno para las personas que leen mis fics, he colgado uno nuevo...que...es este xD. aún no termino el otro y tampoco lo pienso dejar, pero se me ocurrió una nueva historia. espero les guste!!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Estaba parada frente al gran muro de pared que me impedía el paso. A mis once años no sabía como proseguir. Mi madre había sido lo bastante clara: "solo cruza el muro de concreto corriendo muy rápido". _Claro,_ pensé,_ como si eso sonara muy razonable._

Tal vez en mi mundo sí lo era. Un mundo que un niño ajeno a él pensaría que es un tipo de fantasía, un cuento de hadas y aventuras, un mundo muy difícil y duro, un mundo…desconocido por aquello que fantaseaban con él.

Encogí mi mano y forme un puño. Me sentía incapaz de poder atravesar el gran obstáculo que me impedía llegar a mi destino. Trataba de recordar lo que había dicho mi madre firmemente: "solo cierra los ojos, y corre". Muy fácil, ¿no? Pues era todo lo contrario. Las palmas de mi mano me estaban sudando y el peinado que me había hecho mi madre se estaba desatando de la desesperación. Froté mis mojadas manos en mi vestido rosado (hecho a la medida, como todo lo que tenía en mi maleta) y miré de nuevo a la gran pared enfrente de mí.

Nada me podía detener. Era una sangre limpia. Mi familia era temida por los sangre sucia, el solo hecho de escuchar mi apellido causaba temor y respeto a quienes estaban debajo de mí. "somos superiores a los demás" escuchaba la voz de mi padre mientras pensaba en lo decepcionado que podría estar él al ver que su pequeña hija no podía cruzar la pared como los demás miembros de su prestigiosa familia. Odiaba tanto la situación.

-Pansy- escuché que me llamaban. Dio un giro de 180 grados y vi a mi nana con el resto de mis maletas.

-dime- le dije en tono altanero. Así me comportaba cuando estaba en casa y en algún lugar público. No dejaba que la ternura que rodeaba a Mary (mi nana) me atrapara, así que construía una pared del tamaño de la que no podía cruzar cuando alguien me mostraba afecto.

-disculpa que me haya demorado. Tuve problemas al encontrar el servicio higiénico- respondió ella en un tono encaramelado. Yo simplemente solté un suspiro y regresé a mirar la pared.

-tómate el tiempo que gustes- escuché la voz tierna de nuevo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y me armé de valor. No mostré signos de temor y retrocedí los pasos que había dado, para poder correr. Le entregué la maleta que sostenía en la mano izquierda a mi nana y de nuevo estuve enfrente de la gran pared. Tomé vuelo y me eché a correr lo más rápido que me permitían mis zapatos nuevos. Corrí y corrí sin mirar a donde iba.

Cuando por fin crucé la pared, me sentí realizada y poco tonta, porque llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa estúpida de triunfo. Me la quité enseguida y escuché una pequeña risa detrás de mí. Era Mary, que también había podido cruzar la pared.

-fue divertido- comentó en voz baja. Ella sabía su lugar en mi vida.

Yo simplemente la miré de pies a cabeza y le ordené que deje mis maletas en el lugar específico del tren y sin decir adiós me subí para encontrar un compartimiento. Escuché que me deseaba suerte en mi primer año en Hogwarts. Hice como si no la hubiera escuchado. Para mi suerte, había llegado temprano, así que encontré un compartimiento vacío. Me senté y dejé mi pequeño maletín de mano en el asiento opuesto. No pensaba compartir mi pequeño espacio con nadie.

Crucé delicadamente mis cortas piernas y coloqué mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Miré a través de la ventana. Los padres de los demás alumnos decían adiós con ambas manos y muchos lanzaban besos a sus hijos. Mis padres, obviamente no habían venido, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mary por mostrarme cariño, en el fondo sabía que le pagaban muy bien. Bostecé un poco. Había dormido un poco más de 4 horas la noche anterior. Me sentía ansiosa. No sabía lo que me esperaba una vez que entre por las puertas mágicas de Hogwarts. Sabía que el colegio iba ser una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Suspiré mientras observaba a más padres llegar con sus hijos. Todos parecían tristes (los padres) y los niños parecían entre asustados y entusiasmados por dejar a sus padres. Ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que nos aguardaba.

El tren empezó a moverse lentamente, avisando que ya partíamos y que los tardones debían darse prisa. Observé a lo lejos una familia de pelirrojos. _Los Weasly_ pensé. Pero estaban acompañados de un niño con cabello oscuro, lentes y…

-no puede ser- grité para mí. –¡¡¡¡es Harry Potter!!!!-

-vaya, una chica inteligente- escuché una voz fría detrás de mí. Temblé un poco, ya que la voz me hizo querer gritar del susto. Dio una media vuelta en mis pequeños tacones y lo enfrenté.

-¿quién…?- empecé a decir, pero luego como un flash de luz pasó delante de mis ojos. Cabello rubio, ojos plomos, cuerpo delgado, mediana estatura, ropa muy fina… yo conocía a este niño, no era tonta, de verdad lo había visto antes.

-me llamo Draco Malfoy- dijo el niño y extendió su mano para tomar la mía. Su mirada fría era fulminante.

Tímidamente estiré mi mano hacía la de él y cuando la toqué sentí escalofríos. Estaba extremadamente fría, como el hielo. Nos quedamos mirando un rato, hasta que él rompió el hielo.

-eh…me gustaría recuperar mi mano, si no te molesta-. Me sonrojé más de lo que imaginé y lo solté de inmediato. Me senté y con una voz de gallina tonta le invité para que se siente. Él aceptó a gusto y se sentó frente mío. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano y dos niños gordos (eran el doble del niño rubio) se sentaron cada uno a su costado.

-ellos son Crabbe y Goyle- mencionó el niño de cabellos dorados, con la mirada fría…esa mirada.

-claro, mucho gusto- dije yo, ya más calmada.

-no me has dicho tu nombre aún, aunque puedo adivinarlo. Parkinson, ¿verdad?, tienes el color de cabello igual a tu madre- dijo Draco.

Yo me ruboricé aún más. ¿Cómo conocía a mi madre?. Agarré un mechón de mi cabello dorado (no era del mismo color del de Draco, en verdad, mi color de cabello era un poco más parecido a la miel) y luego lo solté.

-si eso es un cumplido, gracias. Y sí, me llamo Parkinson- respondí.

-¿te llamas Parkinson Parkinson?- dijo entre carcajadas Draco. –que…imaginativos tus padres-

Esta vez me sonrojé, pero de la cólera. Los corregí antes de que sigan riendo de mí.

-mi nombre es Pansy- dije en tono calmado.

-ah bueno. Eso es otra cosa. Tienes un nombre raro- comentó Draco con una sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-parece comida- dijo uno de los niños regordetes, no sabía quién había sido porque los dos parecían iguales para mí. Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto con su nariz y les dijo:

-les he dicho que no hablen sin mi permiso. Discúlpalos señorita Parkinson-

Asentí con la cabeza y dije:

-es el nombre de una flor. Era la flor favorita de mi padre- dije y rápidamente miré hacia la ventana. Draco rió y dijo:

-que sentimental. Pensé que el señor Parkinson era un poco más…como mi padre. Bueno, no todas las buenas familias son iguales-

Yo lo ignoré. Estaba combatiendo las lágrimas que quería salir de mis mejillas.

-no aguanto por llegar a Hogwarts- pensé y permanecí callada el resto del viaje.

Cuando el tren paró, supe que era hora de bajar. Unos minutos antes nos habían avisado que nos pongamos las túnicas. Los niños caballerosamente acordaron en dejarme sola mientras me cambiaba, y ellos los hicieron en el baño. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar del tren, Draco se me adelantó y me ofreció su mano para poder bajar con mayor facilidad. Le sonreí, pero el no devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, la profesora Mcgonagall, nos hizo esperar a la entrada del Gran Comedor, como le llamaban. Luego de unos minutos nos hizo entrar y muchos voltearon para vernos. Adelante había una niña con un horrible cabello, hablando con otra acerca del cielo.

Nos hicieron pararnos en fila, y nos fueron llamando, a cada uno, para sentarnos debajo del Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando llamó a Draco, el sombrero gritó Slytherin antes de tocar su cabello. Él no parecía sorprendido y cuando se bajó de la gran silla, caminó agraciadamente hacia la mesa. Yo estaba nerviosísima. Las manos me sudaban, _debe haber un hechizo para calmar los nervios_ pensé.

Por fin escuché mi nombre. Me paralicé por un segundo, pero luego recordando la sangre que corría por mis venas, puse mi mejor cara y caminé con paso seguro hacía el sombrero. Me senté en la silla (hice un poco de esfuerzo para eso) y esperé a que la profesora me coloque el santo sombrero. Una vez que lo hizo, en mi cabeza escuché una voz que decía:

-uhm, interesante, bastante potencial, podrías estar en Ravenclaw, ¿no? ¿Dónde te pondré? Ah ya veo, ¡Slytherin!-

Me bajé de la silla súper emocionada y sonriente, pero cuando llegué a la mesa, Draco y varios chicos de otros grados me miraban raro, entonces entendí que sonreír para un Slytherin, estaba mal.

La cena pasó con tranquilidad en mi mesa. Los chicos mayores cuchicheaban alrededor de los nuevos, hablando la mayoría de que Harry Potter estaba en el colegio. No podía entender por qué lo odiaban tanto. _Es sol un niño_ pensé. Draco no me dirigió la palabra en toda la cena. La verdad no esperaba que lo hiciese. Me disgustó mucho que se burlara de mi nombre y de mi padre, así que cuando terminó la cena, seguí al prefecto de quinto año que nos guió hasta las mazmorras.

Nos indicó a mí y a las demás niñas en dónde dormiríamos y cuando llegué ahí estaban mis cosas, como por arte de magia. Luego comprendí que un elfo las colocaba ahí. Encima de mi cama estaba mi uniforme verde con plateado. El uniforme soñado. Me puse mi pijama y no me molesté en hacer conversación a las demás niñas de mi cuarto. Estaba claro mi objetivo: entrar a Hogwarts, sacar buenas notas, salir hecha como la mejor alumna y nada más. Obviamente, estaba equivocada.


	2. ¿esclava yo?

**ohh segundo capitulo (emociooon) me he inspiradooo!! espero pronto subir un nuevo capituloo. si les gusta dejen reviews!!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Desperté por el chillido de una de las niñas en mi habitación. Parecía que había tenido un mal sueño. La verdad no me importó. Observé la hora en mi reloj mágico: eran las 7 AM.

El desayuno empezaba a las 7:30. Tenía media hora para hacer lo necesario para verme respetable. Me levanté de la cama y puse mis pies en el suelo, en el frío suelo que me congeló por completo. Caminé hacía el baño y con mi varita saqué mi toalla e uniforme de mi maleta. Había aprendido algunos trucos en las vacaciones, además me había leído por completo el libro de hechizos y pociones.

Fui directamente al baño y me di una ducha de agua caliente. Era increíble como el agua podía calmarte, incluso si estabas un poco ansiosa. Pensé en cosas que me alegraran y que despejaran mi mente de lo que estaba a punto de vivir. Aunque me lo imaginaba, lo que iba pasar en el transcurso del día, venció mis expectativas.

Luego del baño, me vestí y salí al cuarto, limpia y fresca. Tenía un pequeño espacio para mí, en donde estaban mi nuevo armario y un tocador, ambos enviados por mi madre para mi gusto. Eran de Francia, en donde había pasado mi verano.

-lindo cepillo- comentó una niña. La miré de pies a cabeza. Era un poco gorda, como los compañeros de Draco. Era un poco…bueno, seré sincera, era fea. Con la cara redonda y rosada, el cabello negro y un poco graso.

-gracias- le dije y desvié la vista de ella. Me daban ganas de vomitar al ver sus zapatos. Nada que ver con los míos. Eran diseñados exclusivamente para mí. OH sí, yo era muy consentida.

-me llamo Millicent- dijo tímidamente. Yo no me había percatado que la robusta niña seguía a mi costado. La miré de nuevo y le dije:

-no me importa, pero gracias por el dato-

La niña no se movió del lugar en el que estaba parada, parecía una estatua y su presencia empezaba a molestarme. Dejé el cepillo en el tocador luego de haber cepillado mi dorado cabello, me paré y me coloqué un poco de perfume.

-eres Pansy- mencionó la niña regordeta. Volteé para verla y le dije:

-¿cómo es que lo sabes?-

-mi madre me dijo que me junte contigo. Te describió muy bien, pero eres más bonita de lo que dijo- respondió tímidamente, sin mirarme.

Sonreía por dentro. _Vaya, alguien que… ¿me admira?_ Pensé. Traté de parecer amable, pero de mi boca salieron palabras amargas.

-vamos a desayunar- le ordené. Ella me siguió hasta el Comedor. Nos sentamos en frente de unos niños de segundo año. Nos miraban raro. Escuché que uno de ellos decía:

-es la niña más linda que he visto-. Supongo que lo decían por mí, ya que Millicente…bueno, mejor dejémoslo ahí.

Mientras tomaba mi zumo de naranja, las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dejar pasar al rubio con sus amigos, si se podría decir. Se sentaron a nuestro costado y Draco sólo me dirigió la palabra a mí.

-buenos días Parkinson. ¿Qué tal tu dormitorio?-. Cuando iba responder, él siguió hablando.

-el mío es una pesadilla. Duermo con 4 chicos más, llamaré a mi padre para que me cambien a un cuarto solitario-

Yo preferí quedarme callada, seguí tomando mi desayuno, hasta que Draco habló de nuevo.

-¿quién es ella?- me preguntó por la niña regordeta de mi costado.

-es Millicent, no sé su apellido- le respondí.

-niña- le llamó Draco. -¿cómo te apellidas?-

-Bulstrode- respondió tímidamente Millicent.

-ah, ellos son Crabbe y Goyle, te acompañarán a clase, mientras la señorita Parkinson tiene el agrado de caminar conmigo. Vamos- dijo, prácticamente ordenándome.

Sin pararme le dije:

-aún no he terminado-

-si sigues comiendo, vas a terminar como ella. ¿Eso quieres? Por qué si eso es lo que quieres, puedes quedarte, pero te aconsejo que por tu propio bien, me sigas- me dijo en un tono grosero.

Furiosa, me paré y lo seguí. No sé por qué lo hice, pero algo en sus ojos me motivó a pararme. Sus ojos, parecía que me había hipnotizado. Era aterrador.

Llegamos a nuestra primera clase del día. Era pociones con el profesor Snape. Le hizo pasar vergüenza al pobre de Potter y cuando hizo preguntas, yo y la sabelotodo de Gryffindor nos peleamos por responderlas. Claro que yo sé cuando comportarme y esa sangre sucia no.

El día transcurrió lento. Prácticamente seguí a Draco por todos lados y finalmente, lo seguí cual perrito faldero hacía las mazmorras para entrar a la sala común de nuestra casa. Cuando entré me senté en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

-no te he dado permiso para que te sientes- dijo Draco con voz altanera.

-¿disculpa?- le dije enojada. –No eres quién para decirme qué hacer, así que ahórrate el sermón-.

Mis palabras hicieron enojar al pequeño Malfoy, ya que me tomó de la mano y me llevó, bruscamente, a una esquina del salón, una esquina oscura.

-mira, Parkinson, yo soy el que manda en nuestro grado, y pronto el que manda en toda la casa. Es así, mi familia es una de las más poderosas y adineradas y te conviene arrodillarte ante mí y aceptar que entre las buenas familias, la mía es la mejor-

Yo temblaba de miedo. Sus ojos grises me fulminaban y sentía que podía leer mi mente. Estaba pensando en qué decirle o en cómo escapar de su poder, pero no tenía escapatoria: estaba entre Draco y la pared. Una lágrima brotó de mi ojo izquierdo, ya que contuve la otra de mi ojo derecho. Draco levantó su mano. Por un momento pensé que me iba pegar, pero sólo limpió la lágrima de mi rostro.

-una niña tan bonita no debe llorar, sobre todo cuando no le falta nada. Con el tiempo comprenderás que soy superior y que obedecerme debes. Ahora se obediente y vete a dormir, que ya me cansé de verte la cara, llorona-. Y con eso dicho, Draco se alejó de mí.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto y me eché en mi cama, aún con uniforme. Quería llorar y gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no podía. No debía, era una parkinson y debía demostrarlo siendo fuerte con mis sentimientos. Esto no lo tenía planeado, pero tenía que lidiar con eso de todas maneras.

El transcurso del año pasó rápido. En navidad, regresé a casa y lejos del niño malo, del rubio sin sentimientos. Por fin podía respirar libertad. Sin embargo mi libertad no duró mucho y el año nuevo llegó y con ellos las clases. Tuve que volver al colegio para terminar mi primer año.

Esperaba que Draco se haya olvidado de mí, pero parecía imposible. Me daba toda clase de mandados y me obligaba a seguirle por todos lados. Incluso me hacía esperarlo afuera del baño de niños para ir a nuestra siguiente clase. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que me haga sentir inferior, que me haga sentir poca cosa. Yo no era poco cosa, era especial, con potencial, como dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

Con el tiempo aprendí a no hablar cuando no me lo pedía Draco. En la mesa, mientras almorzábamos, él hablaba solo. Bueno, literalmente nos hablaba a nosotros, sus amigos (entre comillas) pero no dejaba que nadie le respondiera si hacía preguntas. Le gustaba escuchar su propia voz.

También aprendí a pasar varias horas en mi cuarto, estudiando la mayoría de veces. Draco siempre me mandaba a dormir temprano y como no tenía nada más que hacer, solo estudiaba. A veces estaba tan cansada de sus maltratos que llegaba a dormir. Pero otros días, llegaba a llorar hasta dormirme. En las mañanas, me sentía superior, por que las chicas de mi salón me seguían hacia la sala común, pero todo cambiaba cuando Draco nos esperaba en la escalera, porque yo asumía el papel de seguidora junto con las demás.

En las clases, tenía libertad de participar cuando quisiere, pero si Draco no sabía una respuesta y quería participar, estaba obligada a decirle la mía.

Una vez en un examen de pociones, Draco no había estudiado y como me senté a su costado, me obligó a que le haga su examen. Yo había estudiado mucho, así que pude hacer ambos exámenes. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, tenía tanta cólera que quería irme a quejar con Snape, pero sabía que no iba creerme. Draco era su preferido.

Casi salto de la felicidad cuando llegó el fin de año. Pasé todos los cursos con Sobresalientes y mi nana fue a recogerme a la estación. Cuando estaba apunto de irme, Draco me dijo al oído:

-hasta el próximo año escolar- y con una sonrisa pícara, desapareció. Su voz me hizo titiritar de miedo, por suerte, mi nana no lo notó.

Un año escolar había terminado, y mis expectativas para el verano eran altas. Podía disfrutar del verano, sin tener a alguien que me mande todo el tiempo.


	3. Segundo año, igual que el primero

Mi segundo año no fue mejor. Había pasado una de mis mejores vacaciones en Italia. Incluso, estuve a punto de convencer a mi madre de que me cambie de escuela. Pero por un poquito y lo logro. Mi padre no era muy partidario de la idea. En fin, valió el esfuerzo.

Subí al tren como de costumbre. Mi cabello había escrito bastante durante el verano y mis facciones habían cambiado. No del todo, pero me veía un poco mas joven y menos niña. Amarré mi cabello en una cola y m senté en un compartimiento sola, esperando llegar así hasta el castillo y que a Draco se lo haya comido uno de sus amigotes.

Mi suerte fue, la contraria a la que quería. Draco y sus compinches me encontraron. El rubio había crecido unos centímetros, ahora me llevaba una cabeza completa. Me avergoncé por que yo no había crecido mucho. Crabbe y Goyle habían engordado más. Draco seguía altanero como siempre y me obligó a sentarme a su lado.

Lo odiaba tanto, que me tragaba mi propia dignidad para no tener problemas.

El segundo año transcurrió como el primero. La única diferencia era que ahora podía irme a dormir a la hora que quería. Tenía que comer lo que Draco quería que coma y acompañarlo a donde sea que él fuese. Era muy molesto, pero era mi destino.

Recuerdo una noche oscura en la que quise safarme de mi habitación e ir a caminar por los pasadizos del colegio. Algo no muy inteligente, pero en las noches tenía libertad y quería explorar un poco el colegio. Sentía que no lo conocía, al menos no lo conocía a mi manera.

Sin embargo algo detuvo mi pequeña aventura. Draco se encontraba fuera de la cama, sentado en la sala común, frente al fuego. Caminé lo mas ligero posible, pero sabía que iba notarme en cualquier momento.

-Parkinson- dijo en voz suave. Volteé para verlo y noté que él ni siquiera había volteado a verme.

-dime, Draco- le dije con una suave voz también. Esta vez si volteó para verme.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos haces levantada a estas horas, sin mi permiso?-

Temblé de miedo. No sabía si decir la verdad o mentir. Quería decir la verdad, por que si no lo hacia temía que igual se enterase. Pero la verdad era un poco cruda:_ quería escaparme de ti Draco Malfoy._

Obviamente no dije nada, y simplemente me quedé callada.

-¿te hice una pregunta?-. Silencio total.

-bueno, me parece que debes regresar a tu habitación, ahora- gritó Draco y volvió a mirar el fuego.

-uf, me salvé- pensé. Pero para mí asombro, no me moví, al menos no en la dirección de la escalera. Me senté a su costado en vez de irme.

Draco me lanzó una mirada fulminante pero no me dijo nada.

-aprecio tu lealtad Parkinson, pero no vuelvas a desobedecerme. No sé que querías hacer ahora, pero más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer-

No escuché muy bien lo que dijo, me quedé perdida mirando las flamas danzar frente a mis ojos. Luego pensé un poco: esperen, ¿cómo es que supo que estaba detrás de él?.

-¿cómo sabías que era yo?- pregunté tímidamente. –si pudieras contestarme porfavor- dije. Oigan, a veces me olvidaba de mi lugar.

Draco no contestó enseguida, es más se quedó callado mirando el fuego danzar. Yo lo imité. Luego su voz sonó en toda la habitación.

-ruegame, y te cuento- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo lo pensé, _de verdad valía la pena bajarme de nivel, más de lo que estaba, por saber cómo supo que era yo? _parecía que sí. Yo era una chica muy curiosa y que me perdone el nombre de mi familia, tenía que saber cómo supo que era yo.

-por favor- supliqué como tres veces antes de que Draco soltara una carcajada.

-eres una niña muy chistosa. La verdad que perder la poca dignidad que te queda solo por saber cómo es que sabía que eras tú. Eres muy leal y lo seguirás siendo, no tengo por qué preocuparme-

Sus palabras me enojaron, pero necesitaba saber cómo me había visto sin, mirarme de frente. Tal vez Draco tenía ojos en la espalda (sería algo que debía ver) o tenía un super poder o algo parecido. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, dijo por fin:

-sentí...tu perfume, cuando entraste a la sala común- tímidamente sin mirarme. Era increíble, ¿_mi perfume? ¿¿que tontería y probablemente mentira es esa??_ Draco se veía vulnerable por primera vez en mi vida frente a mí. Lo miré para tratar de descifrar sus expresiones, pero estas parecían no decir más que la verdad. Tuve que creerle, si dudaba de lo que me había dicho iba tener problemas, pero dentro de mí, pensaba que tenía que haber algo más.

-mira Parkinson, simplemente te echas mucho perfume cuando sales a algún lado. Es imposible no sentirlo, y como yo paro casi todo el día contigo, me lo he memorizado. No es demi agrado, pero pensándolo bien me va ayudar para vigilarte- dijo Draco por fin, luego de un extenso silencio en el que no dejaba de verlo. Su rostro se había endurecido denuevo, mostrando la careta de niño malo que siempre mostraba frente a todos. Pocas veces lo había visto vulnerable, y supongo que será la última vez.

-es hora de que vayas a domir. ¡Anda!- me gritó, si mirarme. No me atreví a decir una palabra más. Me paré del asiento y fingí en la voz más dulce que podía:

-buenas noches, Draco- y con eso dicho, subí a mi habitación para consiliar el sueño más profundo, en los que me encontré con un par de ojos plomos.

* * *

No sé muy bien cuando empezó mi admiración por Draco. Seguro empezó desde esa noche en la que él me dijo que me reconoció por mi perfume, y en la que dejó por unos instantes, caer la máscara de niño agresivo y malo. Claro que sus tratos hacia mí no habían cambiado. Seguía siendo frío y severo conmigo, obligándome a hacer todo tipo de deberes, que digamoslo así, no estaban en mi "contrato". Pero yo accedía igual. Mi madre me había escrito meses antes, diciéndome que tenga cuidado con la familia Malfoy, y que más me valía que me comporte, por que sino iba ser castigada de regreso a casa.

Como buena hija que soy, y para nada tonta, obedecía, aunque no fuese de mi agrado lo que tenía que hacer: básicamente las tareas de Draco y las mías. No crean que era la única niña que sufría. Las demás también: eran el entretenimiento de Draco. Pero no sé por qué, conmigo se desquitaba más. Algo había en mí (algo más que mi perfume) que le causaba repudio y no sabía qué era. No entendía por qué él había tomado el control de nuestra casa. ¿Será idea de su padre? pensaba en las noches. ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño va tener un plan así de malevolo?

La mayoría de las noches no dejaba que los hechos del día me afecten. Simplemente me dejaba la libertad de soñar con lo que quisiese. A veces soñaba con principes que me rescataban de la prisión de Draco, pero la mayoría de esos príncipes, tenían los ojos de mi carcelero.

El año transcurrió tranquilo. A veces bajaba a la sala común en la mitad de la noche, para encontrarme (de casualidad obvio) con el niño rubio de ojos electrizantes. Me moría de ver su lado sensible de nuevo, pero parece que ya me reconocía desde antes de que baje, y me mandaba a mi habitación antes de que me acerque a él. Había algo raro entre el Draco del día y el Draco de la noche, el de la noche no era tan severo. Es decir, me gritaba, pero no sentía que era con repudio. Parecía que lo hacia con costumbre. Prefería al Draco de noche, era más...humano.

El segundo año terminó, y mis padres como de costumbre me recogieron y me llevaron de la mando como a una niña pequeña. Les conté de mis notas y se alegraron mucho por mí, tanto que me prometieron de regalo un caballo por mi cumpleaños. Sí, yo cumplía años el 2 de Agosto y pensaba que para mis 13 años iba hacer algo grande. No sabía que tipo de fiesta aún, pero un caballo de regalo merecía una fiesta espectacular.


	4. Mi día

Me sentía confundida. Estaba sudando, dando vueltas en la cama sin cesar. Estaba en una pesadilla, claro está, y como en todo mal sueño, quería gritar y no podía, quería despertar y tampoco eso estaba en mis manos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pude despertar, incorporándome en la cama, sentándome, sudando como nunca lo había hecho. Lleve una pálida mano a mi frente para asegurarme de que no tuviera fiebre. No estaba caliente, simplemente sudando.

Miré alarmada el reloj: eran las 4 de la madrugada del 2 de Agosto. Mi día había llegado y para ser sinceros, no me sentía ansiosa. Tenía nauseas y malestar. Me fui al bañó y me lavé el rostro y las manos, para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Lo único bueno de ese día, era que por fin iba poder montar mi caballo. La fiesta iba ser, por supuesto un éxito, pero no todos los invitados eran de mi agrado.

Traté de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero ojos grises aparecían ante mí. Me quedé despierta hasta las 6 de la mañana, hora en que mi madre entró prácticamente volando a mi habitación para saludarme.

-mi querida hija- murmuró mientras me apretaba contra su pecho y me daba besos en los rubios cabellos. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-ya eres toda una señorita-. Sus palabras me asustaban. ¿Qué implicaba que me haya convertido en una señorita? Eso me había dicho cuando me vino mi primer periodo. ¿Tendré ahora algo peor que eso? No lo quise pensar por mucho rato, y solo regresé el abrazo, con casi el mismo afecto. Como les dije en un principio, la frialdad reinaba en mi casa, excepto el día de los cumpleaños.

Mi madre, no era tan severa como mi padre. De vez en cuando (sobretodo cuando era pequeña) se escabullía a escondidas en mi cuarto para leerme un cuento mágico de vampiros y ogros, princesas y sapos. Pero la mayoría de las veces, se portaba fríamente conmigo y ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada, no me molestaba en lo absoluto: así había sido criada.

Por eso me sorprendí cuando el afectuoso abrazo duró más de lo que normalmente duraba uno de cumpleaños. Me besó la frente cuando por fin dejó que respirara y colgó un vestido celeste claro en mi armario.

-la modista mandó ayer en la noche tu vestido. No quería que lo vieras hasta ahora. Baja y desayuna con nosotros, hija- dijo finalmente, luego de cerrar la puerta.

Bajé de la cama y miré el vestido. Sin duda era el más bonito que había visto. Ya no tenía lazos que rodeen mi cintura: supongo que cuando eres una niña grande, ese tipo de vestidos ya nos queda bien. Me empiné un poco para alcanzarlo y probármelo. Bueno, solo quería ver como se veía en el espejo, así que lo coloqué enfrente de mí, y me observé detenidamente. Había crecido bastante. Me acerqué al espejo y vi que algunas pecas rodeaban mi nariz, que mis pómulos se veían un poco más pronunciados y que mi mentón empezaba a relucir. Me gustaba como me veía, ya no lucía como una niña. En verdad me había convertido en una señorita.

Bajé a prisa para tomar desayuno. Mi padre y madre se encontraban sentados en la mesa, esperándome. Julius, mi padre, estaba leyendo el Diario El Profeta y apenas bajó un poco el periódico para asentar con la cabeza en señal de que se había dado cuenta que estaba en la mesa. No esperé de él ningún abrazo. Me limité a acercarme a él para sentarme a su otro costado. Él me miró y me dijo:

-feliz día, Pansy- y con eso, volvió a leer su periódico. Mi madre no habló en casi todo el desayuno. Bueno, no había mucho de qué hablar. La fiesta ya estaba organizada y el gran salón de mi casa ya estaba decorado a mi gusto, un decorado que hacía juego con mi vestido y personalidad.

Terminé de desayunar en silencio y pedí permiso para subir a mi habitación. Me di un baño y esperé a que sea la hora de almuerzo para bajar nuevamente. Mientras lo hacía, empecé a leer algunos libros de las materias que en el tercer año estaría estudiando.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta, un poco antes de la hora de almuerzo. Era Mary (en mi casa los elfos solo se encargaban de limpiar y cocinar, mientras que yo tenía una nana que solo se ocupe de mí).

-¿puedo pasar, señorita?-

-si, puedes- le dije desde adentro. Lentamente y con delicadeza abrió la puerta para dejar notar su enorme sonrisa.

-sus padres la esperan para darla su regalo- dijo suavemente, esperando mi reacción.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y las manos empezaron a sudarme de nuevo. Claro que Mary no se dio cuenta, a pesar de la mueca que hice con mi boca. Traté de mantener la calma y bajé al jardín trasero.

Ahí estaba. Era una yegua blanca, hermosísima, y tenía un lazo de color celeste en el cuello. Salté de felicidad y mi padre hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-no te entusiasmes mucho. Puedes dar una vuelta antes del almuerzo, pero sólo eso- dijo mi padre con un tono severo y mi madre sonrió. Me dejaron sola con mi nueva compañía y subí sin necesidad de ayuda ajena.

Era la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo. Mientras cabalgaba por los árboles, pensaba en la dulce sensación de sentir el viento recorrer mi rostro, acariciándolo suavemente. Solo me faltaba mi príncipe, mi príncipe de ojos…grises.

-¿grises?- grité. ¿Por qué de repente había pensando en ojos grises? Yo aborrecía a Draco con toda mi alma. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba.

Almorcé luego del excitante paseo en yegua. Aún no le ponía nombre, pero de seguro algo se me ocurriría.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Mientras me alistaba escuchaba que la gente iba llegando y escuchaba las voces de mis padres, saludando a los que llegaban extremadamente temprano.

Cepillaba mi cabello con un cepillo de color dorado. Lentamente deslizaba el cepillo por los largos cabellos color miel que me caracterizaban. Mi vestido ya estaba en mi cuerpo y me quedaba como anillo al dedo. Traté de no ponerme mucho perfume pero me aseguré de oler lo suficientemente bien para deleitar a mis invitados. Me apliqué un poco de maquillaje, algo ligero: no me gustaban mucho las extravagancias.

Tomé aire y salí de mi habitación. La sala estaba casi llena, bajé las escalares y muchas personas notaron mi presencia. Incluso Millicent, quién aplaudió cuando me vio bajar. Me sentía una princesa.

Saludé a muchas personas. Varios compañeros de Slytherin habían asistido, pero todavía no veía al rubio de ojos grises. Me alegré por un momento. Si él no venía no tenía que aparentar ser amable con él.

Comí un poco de los bocaditos, pero no mucho, ya que estaba un poco llena. Estaba hablando con las chicas de mi grado y chismoseando acerca de lo último. Estábamos muy "felices" hablando, cuando una mano fría toca mi hombro desnudo. Mi piel se erizó y la respiración se cortó.

-¿bailas?- fue lo único que llegué a escuchar antes de recuperar el sentido. Mi corazón volvió a la normalidad cuando volteé para ver que Draco me estaba mirando con ojos curiosos. Me extendió su mando para que yo la tomara. Luego de vacilar un poco, le estiré agraciadamente mi delicada mano y el la tomó y besó la palma delicadamente. En el momento en que sus fríos labios tocaron mi piel, sentí miles de cosas extrañas en un segundo. La sangre se me calentó más de lo normal (si era posible) y en la barriga sentía miles de revoloteos que no me dejaban pensar, mariposas, le dicen.

El joven caballero, que me llevaba un poco menos de una cabeza, me guió hasta la pista de baile y colocó su fría mano en mi cintura. Yo, por pura imitación, coloqué mi mano en su hombro y la otra mano seguía sujetando la suya.

Empezamos a danzar el compás de la música lentamente, mientras inconscientemente nos acercamos el uno al otro. Si no hubiera sido por la mirada fría e inexpresiva de Draco, el momento podría haber sido romántico. La canción terminó y soltó mi cintura al instante. Nos quedamos agarrados de la mano hasta que él rompió el hielo.

-feliz cumpleaños, Pansy- y con eso dicho sacó una cajita de su saco. Lo abrí ansiosa. Era un collar de plata con un dije con mi nombre. El dije tenía pequeñas piedras preciosas de color rosado, mi color favorito.

-gracias. ¿Rosado?- pregunté un poco avergonzada. Draco rió un poco antes de responder. Una risa amistosa.

-supongo que es tu favorito. Igual, no sé por qué, pero me parece que hueles a ese color. No sé si eso es posible, pero cuando pienso en ti, pienso en tu perf… digo, en el color rosado- dijo, con una cara seria muy chistosa. Draco no sabía fingir bien, y sabía que él estaba avergonzado de lo que había dicho.

No quise darle vueltas al asunto y simplemente lo abracé para agradecerle. Draco no respondió, tampoco esperé que lo haga, pero me dijo que no lo vuelva hacer o si no lo iba lamentar. Sus palabras me sonaron a mentira, pero preferí no provocarlo más.

Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiamos en la noche y en todo el verano.


	5. Fantasma

**capt 5! espero sea d su agrado!**

* * *

Había amanecido, era primero de setiembre y debía apurarme para llegar a las 11 y tomar el tren de regreso al colegio. No quería ir a clases. Sabía lo que me esperaba: un Draco mandón. No tenía ganas de soportarlo un año más. Me cambié con desgano. Me pusé un ropa linda: una falda hasta la rodilla con una blusa.

-presentable- me dije a mi mísma cuando me miraba en el espejo. Bajé para tomar desayuno. Mis padre no estaban. Habían dejado una nota en la mesa:

**_hola Pansy._**

**_te deseamos lo mejor._**

**_tus padres_**

Así de simple. Bueno no me sorprendía. Mi nana me había preparado un desayuno un poco exagerado. Hizo de todo lo que me gusta: desde huevos revueltos hasta panqueques relleno de frutas y cubiertos con chocolate. Demasiada comida como para alimentar a la familia Weasly. Incluso me hizo una merienda para el camino. ¿qué no sabía ella que vendía comida en el tren?

Terminé el desayuno apenas, me sentía repleta. Ya no podía más. Esperé frente a la chimenea para que me transporte a la estación del tren. Mi nana con las maletas detrás mío.

Llegamos justo a tiempo. El tren estaba por partir. Ya no me daba miedo cruzar el gran muro que me separaba de mi destino. Todo estaba en mi control. No m despedí de Mary cuando subí al tren, nisiquiera con la mano.

Subi casi corriendo para encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Por suerte, encontré a Millicent en uno de los compartimientos casi al final, estaba con las demás chicas de mi año. _uff_ pensé y tomé un poco de aire.

Me senté junto a Claire, una chica masomenos de mi tamaño, un poco más alta, con cabello muy oscuro y ondulado. Era bonita, a comparación con Millicent. No sabía por qué pero le tenía un poco de envidia a Claire, Draco no la molestaba como a las demás, ni como a mí. Es más, la ignoraba por completo.

Permanecí en silencio un momento. Las chicas me saludar exaltadas y en minutos empezaron a hablar de mis fiesta. Yo ya me estaba aburriendo, cuando de repente se abre la puerta. Era Harry Potter y su clan, el trío maravilloso o algo así, la verdad no les tomaba mucha atención.

-disculpen, nos equivocamos de compartimiento- se disculpó la sangre sucia, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Los miré con un poco de desprecio, sobre todo por Weasly, quien llevaba unas ropas horribles.

-ajj, la sangre sucia con el pobreton- dijo en casi un aullido Claire. Hice una mueca con mi nariz en señal de desapruebo. No era muy partidiaria de molestars a otras personas, no me gustaba lo que m hacia Draco, por lo tanto no había razón para hacer lo mismo a los demás. Claro que no era amable ni dulce con ellos (trio) nisiquiera con mis disque amigas lo era, pero no era espesa.

-será mejor que se retiren, es territorio prohibido- dije con un tono casi severo. Vi como a la sangre sucia se el erizó la piel.

-bien- dijo Potter y se me quedó mirando por un momento. Sus ojos verdes por poco y me fulminan con la mirada.

-¿ves algo que te guste Potter?- le pregunté. Las chicas se empezaron a reir a carcajadas. _estúpidas_ pensé.

-vámonos Harry, no vale la pena- dijo la sangre sucia y con una última mirada, Potter cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

-este año va ser interesante- pensé. Potter observándome, por favor, mátenme primero antes de tener el placer de tener sus ojos sobre mí.

Llegamos al colegio sin problemas. No había señal de Draco en ninguna parte. No lo podía creer. Hasta ahora no me había obligado a seguirlo ni se había aparecido extrañamente a mi costado para hacerme sentir mal. Me encogí de hombros, y sin esperar a las demás, entré al colegio, claro que ellas corrieron para alcanzarme.

Nos sentamos como en los años anteriores, en la mesa de Slytherin que casi siempre estaba al costado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Fue ahí cuando lo vi. Draco hacia su entrada majestual por la puerta del gran salón. Tomó un asiento frente al mío, pero no me dijo ni una palabra. Estaba confundida, ¿por qué no me gritaba por haberme sentado sin que me de permiso? ¿seguirá molesto por lo del abrazo?

Lo más extraño fue que siguió así durante toda la cena. Por ahí escuché que a Potter lo atacó un dementor. No me pareció chistoso, pero igual reía, fingía claro. Draco ni me miraba, parecía que no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. _tal vez es solo por hoy, debe estar de buen humor_ pensé mientras cortaba un poco de pastel para comerlo.

Nos dirijimos a nuestras habitaciones luego de la comida. Draco había conseguido que en su segundo año le den una habitación para él solo. Era el único alumno que tenía ese tipo de privilegio, por su padre, claro está.

Me tendí en mi cama, estaba agotada y un poco confundida. Me parecía muy raro que Draco me esté ignorando. Tal vez sí lo hice enojar con el abrazo, después de todo, se veía que como a mí, Draco había sido criado sin mucho afecto. Ni siquiera entendía cómo esque llegué abrazarlo, estaba fuera de mis principios, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para alistarme, las chicas me siguieron toda la mañana hasta la sala común, Draco no nos esperaba en la escalera. Fruncí el ceño y guíe a las chicas hasta el comedor. Ahí estaba el rubio pálido comiendo su avena con leche.

Me senté a su costado, esperando que esta vez sí me hable, esperé y esperé, pero cómo él no lo hacía, nisiquiera me miraba, tuve que hablar yo, sin su permiso por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-buenos días Draco-. Este ni respondió, bueno, después de un momento notó mi presencia, y sin mirarme dijo:

-ah hola- y eso fue todo, nada de: ahh vete de mi lado, come del suelo, dame de comer o esperame fuera del baño de chicos. Nada de eso, el día pasó tranquilo y no podía negar que lo disfrutaba, pero por otro lado me asustaba, tal vez, este año sería peor. No sabía lo que pensaba Draco y eso me asustaba, no sabía lo que él tenía preparado para mí.

Pasó una semana sin hablarme, la verdad me estaba poniendo furiosa. Una noche bajé a la sala común, esperando encontrarlo y hablarle, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Lo encontré ahí sentado como siempre frente al fuego. No sabía por qué se molestaba en bajar cuando tenía una habitación para él solo, seguro con chimenea. Me acerqué, esperando que no se de cuenta de que estaba ahí. Mi corazón saltó cuando escuché mi nombre y el frio de mi cadena en el pecho me heló por completo.

-Parkinson- dijo con una voz tenue y luego continuo, sin verme siquiera:

-no son horas para una niña esté fuera de cama-

-¿cómo sabía que era yo?- me atreví a preguntar.

-ya te lo dije una vez, te pones demasiado perfume. Hazme un favor y no m molestes. Ve a dormir, déjame solo- me dijo con un tono un poco molesto. Parecía tenso. No quise molestarlo más y fui a mi cama. En vez de llorar por sus palabras, dormí tranquila al ver que Draco aún me hablaba.

A la mañana siguiente seguía sin hablarme. No entendía por qué si ayer me había hablado, no como siempre, pero sí me había dirigido la palabra. Así transcurrieron varias semanas, no las conté, tampoco soy patética, pero por un lado me sentía sola. Draco era la única compañía que tenía, una compañia inteligente. Las chicas solo me seguían para complacerme. Por otra parte me sentía feliz de que Draco me haya dejado de obligarme a hacer cosas que no quería y ahora podia ir a donde sea a la hora que quiera, menos en las noches, por que él siempre estaba ahí, vigilando que no salga y me expulsen por mal comportamiento y romper las reglas.

En cierta manera, lo extrañaba, aunque no quería hacerlo. Pero así son las cosas.

* * *


	6. Buckbeak y demás

* * *

Nada era igual desde el día de mi cumpleaños. Por una parte me sentía culpable por el comportamiento de Draco, sabía que lo había incomodado con mi...bueno..expresión de afecto.

Las cosas no mejoraron con el transcurso de la semana. Tuvimos una clase con el tonto guardabosques de Hagrid. Nos enseñó a una bestia un poco grande, pero parecía amigable, Buckbeak, lo llamaba el casi gigante. Potter se lució como siempre en clase, por un momento lo llegué a odiar, pero era sólo porque era muy valiente y me gustaría tener esa valentía para enfrentar las situaciones difíciles.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Draco decidió vencer a Potter y se acercó a Buckbeak para porvocarlo. Me tapé los ojos para no ver, porque sabía que iba pasar algo malo. Cuando retiré mis manos de mi cara, ví a Draco en los brazos de Hagrid, llevándolo al hospital. Casi me desamyé. Corrí detrás de ellos y los seguí al hospital. Esuché que Weasly me gritaba:

-miren a la enamorada de Malfoy-

No le hice caso. Cuando llegué Draco ya estaba en una camilla y con el brazo envendado. Me acerqué para verlo. Él no me vió por que estaba dormido.

-señorita Parkinson, comprendo su lealtad, pero porfavor no despierte al joven Malfoy, le di un sedante- dijo madame Pomfrey.

-¿está muy mal?- mi tono de voz era débil. No lloraba, pero estaba apunto.

-sí, fue un susto, pero todo está bajo control- me respondió.

Me senté al costado de la cama de Draco y sin querer mi mano agarró la suya. Él seguía durmiendo, pero no me importó. Estaba muy preocupada y no me importaba si me gritaba por mi afectuso comportamiento.

Esperé bastante para que se despierte. Pasaron los minutos y mi mano seguía sosteniendo la suya. Poco a poco vi que sus ojos se iban abriendo.

-¿Pansy?- dijo mi nmbre con un tono de voz que me derritió el corazón.

-aquí estoy Draco- le dije, lo más preocupada posible.

-¿qué...me pasó?- me preguntó sin dejar mi mano. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta.

-te atacó la bestia de Hagrid- le respondí, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-ah...¿estoy bien?-

-sí, Pomfrey se ha encargado de ti. Tienes el brazo vendado- le dije y le di (sin querer) un apretón a su mano. Él me miró raro y sacó su mano de la mía.

-no deberías hacer eso- me dijo, advirtiéndome. No dije nada. _el Draco de antes ha regresado_ pensé y sonreí.

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar- le aseguré.

-espero, porque de verdad no me agrada nada lo que haces-

Agaché la cabeza y dejé una lágrima caer.

-¿qué he hecho mal?- le pregunté, sin levantar el rostro.

-nada, simplemente cambié de opinión. No agradas y no quiero tenerte cerca de mí. ¿entendido?- me dijo molesto. Parecía enserio. Me asuste y seguí llorando, menos mal mis largos cabellos cubrían mi rostro.

-bueno, si eso quieres, deseo cumplido- le dije sin mirarlo y me paré. Caminé hacia la puerta pero su voz me detuvo. Con esperanzas de que cambiara de opinión volteé a verle.

-deja de llorar, ya es hora que madures y te des cuenta que estás en Slytherin, no con los llores sentimentales de Gryffindor- y con eso dicho se volteó para no verme más. Yo hice lo mismo. Corrí a mi cuarto sin marcha atrás. Había hecho mal. Había dejado que mis sentimientos me controlen, pero ya no más. La Pansy que Draco conocía había muerto, para siempre.

Navidad llegó y tuve que ir a mi casa, para mi gran alivio. Desde el accidente de Draco no le dirigía la palabra, aunque aveces lo miraba de reojo en las clases y en la sala común. Él nunca me miraba y eso para mí esta bien. Quería olvidarlo, olvidar sus ojos grises, actuar como sí él no existiera. Iba funcionar, estaba segura.

El año escolar estaba por terminar, y mi plan seguía de maravilla, mi corazón se estaba endureciendo y estaba aprendiendo a ser mas grosera con la gente que consideraba inferior a mí. Con las chicas demi grado, sobre todo con Claire era muy mala, y por un buen tiempo me comporté como Draco, la trataba como él me habia tratado a mí. En las noches sabía que hacia mal, pero era necesario.

Un día caluroso de mayo, me encontraba sentada en el pasto frente al lago del olegio. Mi blusa fuera de mi falda, y mi chompa estaba tirada en el pasto. Escuché unos pasos pero no miré hacia atrás.

-¿puedo?- escuché una voz femenina detrás mío. Era Claire. No le respondí y ella esperó mi aceptación. Me sentía con tanto poder.

-si- le dije al fin, luego de una dolorosa espera, para ella claro. Yo lo estaba disfrutando, por fuera.

Se sentó y demoró un poco en hablar. Se armó de valor y me dijo:

-eres un poco cruel con las chicas, sobre todo conmigo. ¿te he hechó algo malo? ¿te he ofendido? no quiero tener ningun problema contigo-

No les voy a mentir, me sentí un poco mal. Me gustaba reinar en mi grado, pero eso no significaba que sea...una...bueno, ustedes saben. Pero el comportamiento del rubio me habia olbligado a ser así. No la miré, ni tampoco quería.

-oye- le dije. -es parte de mi papel aquí- le respondí al fin.

-comportate tan horrible con tus amigas, ese es tu papel aqui?- me preguntó.

-no entenderías- le respondí.

-claro que sí, somos amigas- me dijo, tratando de tomar mi mano.

-¿amigas? en slytherin no tienes amigas, solo compinches y seguidores- le aclaré y saqué mi mano.

-no entiendo, pero creo que tienes razon. Pero por eso, no tienes que comportarte así todo el tiempo- me dijo con un tono dulce. Muy dulce para ser Slytherin.

-tú no entiendes, él me convirtió en esto- pensé. Pero no podía decirle, no quería que pensase que todo esto era por un chico.

-ya, está bien, mejoraré- le prometí. -en verdad lo siento, pero es la careta que debo llevar- le traté de explicar.

-lo sé, pero no tienes que tomartelo tan enserio, igual eres nuetras reina- me dijo riendo. Parecía que eso no le molestaba para nada. Sonreí y´me paré.

-es hora de regresar, el sol se está poniendo- le avisé. Ella no dijo nada, sólo me siguió. Estaba muy agradecidad de que Claire haya hablado conmigo, ya era hora de tratar de ser mejor persona, sin dejar de gobernar.

El fin del curso llegó y con eso la llegada del verano. Estaba feliz por dejar de ver a Draco por el verano.

Estaba terminando mis maletas, cuando escuché un ruido abajo. Abrí mi puerta para saber qué era y al parecer bastante gente bajó a ver. Mientras corría para llegar a las escaleras, choqué con algo muy duro. Me dolió.

-au- gemí con dolor. La pared o el poste, cualquier cosa que haya sido no se movió. No me caí ni nada por el estilo, pero me golpeé la nariz.

-no llores, igual tu nariz no es tan bonita- dijo una voz, por encima mío. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos color grises.

-como digas- le dije, desviando la mirada. Empezé a caminar para ver lo que pasaba abajo, pero su mano cogíó mi brazo para detenerme. Me jaló y me puso contra la pared. Su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-que n quiera hablarte no quiere decir que sea igual a ti. Acuerdate de que debes respetarme, aunq haya perdido el interés en ti- y con eso dicho me soltó bruscamente.

No me quejé, simplemente caminé, arreglandome la falda del colegio, para ver cual era el escandalo. Cuando llegué, vi a Crabbe y Goyle con sus uniformer quemados.

-¿qué pasó?- pregunté a un alumno de quinto año. Se llamaba Edward y era uno de los chicos más simpáticos, bueno, eso decían las chicas.

-hola niña, parece que trataban de hacer un hechizo- me dijo riendo. Lo miré furiosa.

-no soy niña- le dije, colocando mis manos en mis caderas. Él me miró con una sonrisa picara, y dijo:

-es cierto, no lo eres- y me dio un beso en la mano y con eso dicho, se marchó, dejando una sensación extraña en mi estómago.

Lo que no me percaté, era que cierto rubio me observaba desde el otro lado del salón, mirando con furia a Edward.

Llegué a mi cuarto para seguir empacando. Las personas seguían abajo en la sala común, riendose de los dos tontos, pero a mi no me importaba. Un nock nock interrumpió mi actividad. Me arreglé el cabello un poco para recibir a mi visitante, las chicas no tocaban la puerta. Abrí y era...

-¿qué hacías hablando con Swan?- me preguntó.

-nada- le dije. No le falté el respeto, pero tampoco m deje ofender.

-¿nada?, vi que te dio un beso en la...mano- me dijo Draco con un tono molesto.

-¿y? solo me explicó lo que pasó- le respondí bien calmada. _No voy a perder las cacillas con él_ me dije a mí misma.

-pero, ¿tenía que tocarte?- me preguntó. Lo miré a los ojos. Estaban un poco raros, habían cambiado de color, los veía un poco negros.

-no me tocó, simplemente fue caballero, algo que por lo visto tú no eres- le expliqué, pero sentí que me había pasado de la raya.

-¿qué?- me gritó y con eso me agarró de la cintura y me colocó contra la pared. Nuestros rostros volvieron a estar a centrímetros de distancia.

-tú eres...mía, ¿entiendes? de nadie más- me dijo furioso.

-¿perdón?, yo no soy un obejto- le respondí y traté de safarme, pero era imposible, todo su peso estaba contra mí.

-sí lo eres, eres mía y punto- antes de que yo pudiera objetar, me dio un brusco beso en los labios. _Mi primer beso _pensé. El beso no duró más de cinco segundo y fue muy brusco y tosco para mi gusto. Draco sabía a...menta y sus labios eran suaves, pero el beso fue malo, el chico no sabía besar.

Lo aparté de mí con un empujón y él se limpió los labios.

-no debí hacer eso- me dijo enojado. -estaba mal-

No lo miré y solo le dije:

-no me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida. Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, solo quiero...ya no pensar en ti ni tenerte cerca. ¡vete!- le grité. Para mi sorpresa Draco obedeció y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No dejé que los sentimientos me ganaran. Sabía que Draco lo había hecho solo para demostrar que podia hacer conmigo lo que quisiese, pero ya no, él no podía dominar mi vida. Empaqué todo y salí, molesta.


	7. Se necesita un poco mas de valor

**Espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

La cabeza me explotaba. Todo me daba vueltas. No quería pensar. Todo lo que había pasado en el tercer grado me había marcado de por vida... sobre todo su beso. Su frío y duro beso. Habían pasado meses y aún podía recordar su intenso y obligado beso. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que con el tiempo me iba olvidar, pero cada día lo recordaba con más nitidez.

Apoyé la cabeza en el vidrio y solté un suspiro. Claire me tomó la mano en señal de que todo iba estar bien. Claire y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho y la consideraba mi mejor amiga. Le había contado todo durante el verano y habíamos pasado muchas tardes juntas yendo de compras o tomando el té con nuestras madres.

-¿te sientes bien Pansy?- preguntó preocupada Millicent. Volteé para verla, se notaba de verdad preocupada.

-sí. Por favor, no tengo ganas de hablar- le dije y las demás chicas, Blaise y Dany me hicieron caso, al igual que Millicent. Claire fue la única que me sonrió y me dijo en voz baja:

-todo estará bien-

No me lo creí. Nunca nada estaba bien cuando Draco Malfoy estaba involucrado. No quería darle vueltas al asunto, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza sus dulces ojos grises...

Cuando llegamos al castillo las chicas me siguieron para entrar al Comedor. Nos sentamos cerca de un grupo de chicas de quinto año que me saludaron amigablemente, sólo a mí. Me preguntaron por mi verano y por el lugar en donde compraba mi ropa. No se sorporendieron cuando respondí que era hecha a mi medida por una diseñadora en Paris.

-wow, eres impresionante Parkinson- dijo una de las chicas. En verdad yo era la reina, aunque solo tenia 14 años, yo mandaba. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que hacia, bueno, no reinaba sola, también Draco.

_Draco_ pensé. No lo había visto en el tren y no estaba en la mesa, solo sus mastodontes que deboraban la comida como par de cerdos. No lo habñia visto desde el dia en que me besó, porque en el tren de regreso a casa tampoco lo vi. Ni siquera en mi cumpleaños. No asistió a la fiesta que di para mis 14 años, sin importar de la invitación que le mandaron mis padres.

No le presté mucha atención a lo que dijo el viejo de Dumbledor, sólo llamó mi atención el grupo de chicos guapos que entraron, los chicos de Dumstrang.

-te veo muy emocionada por el comienzo de un nuevo año- comentó Edward, quien se sentaba enfrente mío.

-ni te imaginas- le respondí con una sonrisa fingida. Claro que él no se dio cuenta.

No llegué a escuchar el resto del discurso de Dumbledor, solo la parte que el Torneo de Tres magos era para jovenes de 17 años o mayores.

-ja, Potter no podrá participar- me dije a mí misma.

Esa noche no dormí. Tenía pesadillas, o mejor dicho sueños...que siempre involucraban a un príncipe de ojos grises.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas me siguieron cuando me dirigía al comedor para tomar desayuno. Ahí estaba él, tomando su jugo. No quise decirle nada y me senté muy lejos de él.

Así pasaron varias semanas, no me dirigía la palabra ni yo a él. Era deprimente, claro que por mi parte, porque yo pensaba en él casi todas las noches, y en su beso que por una parte parecía forzoso y por otro lado parecía que solo era la forma de decir: eres mía.

-pero yo no soy una cosa, no pertenezco a nadie- me dije a mí misma una noche, en la cual estaba peleando con mis pensamientos. _A menos que... nuestros padres nos hayan comprometido...pero eso es imposible porque si no él ya m lo hubiera dicho, y mis padres ya estuvieran buscando un vestido de novias. _No quise pensar más en eso, si yo estaba comprometida con él, ya me hubiera enterado, así que eso no podía ser, por lo tanto era otra cosa y necesitaba saberlo.

Dos meses pasaron. Todo era tranquilo, los chicos de todos grados babeaban por las veelas. Era muy chistoso, aunque para ser franca me sentía un poco celosa. Draco era uno de los pocos chicos que no les prestaba atención. Recuerdo una tarde en la biblioteca que estaba estudiando, rodeada de las chicas que actuaban como mis guardespaldas, que vi a Weasly tonteando cerca de una veela. Quería reir, pero me contuve, no quería que la bibliotecaria me echara.

Una noche estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, en un sofá completamente negro y de cuero. Tenía un libro de pociones en mis rodillas y estaba abierto en la página 204. Draco estaba sentado en una mesa, muy lejos de mí, pero sentía que su mirada me fulminaba, no sabía por qué pensaba eso. Podría estar equivocada o podría estar en lo correcto, no lo sabía. Volteé para ver si me miraba como pensaba, pero cuando lo miré él estaba leyendo un libro o una revista, no alcancé a ver porque volteé de nuevo muy rápido, a seguir leyendo mi libro.

Los párpados me vencieron luego de un rato de lectura, y los ojos se cerraron antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, con mi pijama y muy tranquila. _Seguro fueron las chicas _pensé. Me levanté y me cambié, pero cuando vi el resto de la habitación, no vi a ninguna de las chicas. Mienras bajaba las escaleras pensaba _se las verán conmigo por ir sin mí._

Llegué al comedor y abrí las gigantes puertas. Estaba completamente vacío. Miré la hora en el gran reloj dorado: eran las 11 de la mañana!. Me había perdido mis clases de la mañana y aún faltaba una hora para el almuerzo. No sabía que era peor: el haberme quedado dormida o morirme de hambre. No lo pensé mucho y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis pies me llevaban a la biblioteca. A esta hora debería estar casi vacío.

Leí un poco hasta que el timbre del almuerzo me avisó que era hora de partir. Cuando llegué al Comedor, las chicas todavía no llegaban, pero vi a un rubio sentado de espaldas que comía tranquilamente. Me acerqué con paso tranquilo y me senté atrevidamente al frente suyo.

-hola- le dije, tímidamente. No sé que hacia, pero me intimidaba, no sé cómo lo hacía. Él no me respondió y esperé bastante por su respuesta, nisiquiera me miraba para que me diera cuenta que él sabia que yo estaba ahí, viendolo. La situación me irritó y aunque seguía sin entender su comportamiento, empezé a recoger mi bolso para moverme de lugar. Estaba por pararme cuando su voz, su fría voz me detuvo.

-no-

-¿disculpa?- le pregunté, sin pararme, simplemente lo miré. Él seguía con la mirada en su plato.

-no te muevas- me respondió y alzó la mirada. No entendí.

-pero te saludé y tú me ignoraste. Es mejor dejarte solo si estás molesto- le dije, tratando de sonar para nada molesta. _contrólate_.

-que no quiera charlar contigo no quiere decir que no debas estar sentada frente a mí. No hagas preguntas y ni se te ocurra moverte- me dijo y su mirada volvió al plato. Sonreí por dentro como una pequeña niña, pero por fuera mi careta seguía presente.

Las chicas no demoraron en entrar, y ninguna notó mi cambio de humor, pero estaba un poco más feliz. Draco tomaba interés por mí de nuevo, no quería que me mueva de su lado.

Incluso en las clases me ordenó a que me siente junto a él e intercambiamos algunas ideas acerca de la clase, trabajamos juntos e incluso nuetras manos rozaron un poco. Pareció no importarle, ya que no me gritó, pero para mí, estar cerca de él y sentir su aroma, era el cielo. No estaba enamorada de él, claro que no, pero había algo en él que me causaba admiración y no podía dejar de admirarlo.

Me mandó a dormir temprano y yo obedecí y me sentí muy feliz (estoy loca lo sé, pero estaba necesitada de su atención), las chicas me siguieron y nos metimos a la cama, muy obedientes todas.

Al día siguiente me levanté con altas expectativas, quizá hoy podamos intercambiar más palabras. Bajé rápido con las chicas, Draco no nos esperaba al final de la escalera, pero era muy seguro de que nos esté esperando en el Comedor.

Llegamos y fui más atrevida esta vez, me senté a su lado. Iba saludarlo cuando me dijo, en su tono de voz severo, el que me daba miedo.

-muévete, no tengo ganas de que te sientes a mi lado-

Demoré un poco en reaccionar.

-¿no escuchaste? eres tonta, ¿verdad?- me dijo de nuevo casi gritándome. Agarré mis cosas. No tenía ganas de enfrentarme a él y me largué del Comedor, sin probar bocado.

Las chicas me siguieron y me trajeron algunas tostadas y un vaso de jugo. No rechazé la comida porque moría de hambre, pero no quería estar rodeada de gente y les dejé el dia libre. Después de todo era sábado, no habían clases.

Fui directo al lago a echarme en el pasto. No entendía su comportamiento y la verdad me estaba llegando a la coronilla. Me irritaba cada día más y no quería que me salgan canas verdes. Debía llegar al fondo de todo esto. Con un suspiro, me paré y arreglé mi uniforme. Estaba decidida. Caminé con paso firme hasta su habitación y toqué la puerta.

-pase- escuché su voz desde adentro. _¿me pregunto si sabe que soy yo?_ No lo pensé mucho y entré. Draco no alzó la mirada y esperé a que notara que estaba ahí, pero parecía no importarle, entonces hablé.

-necesito...quiero hablar contigo. ¿puedo?- pregunté, nerviosa y ansiosa por su respuesta.

-¿qué quieres?- me preguntó, sin mirarme.

-necesito, hablar- le respondí, y empezé a acercarme a él.

-¿de qué?- me preguntó. Su comportamiento me volvía loca. Solo quería saber la verdad, la verdad acerca de su cambio de temperamento constante.

-mírame- le dije. _ups, crucé la línea_. No dije nada hasta que él hablara.

-¿es una orden?- preguntó, sin mirarme siquiera. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que llegara y me agarrara de la muñeca y me golpeara, pero no hizo nada, parecía molesto, pero se estaba conteniendo.

-no, lo siento, es una petición- le respondí, muriendome de miedo. Fue ahí cuando me miró y me hizo una señal para que me acercara más.

-dime, qué es lo que tiene como loca, que has decidido romper las reglas y entrar a mi habitación?-. Estabamos sentados fuera del alcance del otro. Me reí con su comentario, pero lamentablemente, Draco no compartíó el chiste.

-habla rápido- me ordenó.

-si- respondí.


	8. Confesiones y algo más

**uyy..espero q se ponga weno... xD bueno bueno...espero les guste! Gracias a la gente que me deja comentarios n_N**

* * *

-si- le dije.

-bueno, espero- me dijo y dejó su revista en la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

Me tomé mi tiempo para hacer las preguntas que necesitaba hacer. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía que se iba salir por la garganta. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi regazo, respiré hondo, y luego de ordenar mis ideas, hablé.

-quiero saber...por que cuando empezamos el tercer año...cambiaste tan rápido de idea. Me refiero, dejaste de decirme qué hacer...y pareces tan voluble todo el tiempo...a veces siento que vuelves a tener el interés por mí y otras veces...dejas de hablarme...- le dije, pero él me puso cara rara.

-lo siento, creo que te estoy enredando con mis palabras. Lo que quiero saber, es por qué, porque no...tienes interés por mí, ¿es algo que hice?- le pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta.

Él se tensó un poco, pero pude ver en sus ojos que sabía que algun dia le iba preguntar esto. Respiró, se notaba nervioso como yo. Dejé que pensara en qué decir. Estaba muriendo de miedo.

-mira, Parkinson, es complicado. Desde siempre me han dicho que mande a la gente a mi manera... y así funcionó por los dos primeros años. Eras como una...esclava..disculpa que lo ponga tan duro, pero es la verdad...así te veía y a las demás chicas, igual. Claro que contigo era un poco más duro, pero porque me parecías la más fuerte y con mucho poder, tu solo apellido causa temor en la gente inferior a ti. Pero a mi no, siempre me han dicho que mi familia es la mejor, y la verdad que sí me lo creo- empezó a decir y luego se quedó callado para ver mi reacción.

-pero ¿por qué...cambiaste de idea?- le pregunté. Mi rostro mostraba serenidad, luego de escucharlo hablar.

-el verano antes del tercer año, mis padres dejaron caer una notica, una bomba...la verdad me resultó muy confuso y me asusté- me respondió.

-¿qué noticia?- le pregunté e hice un ademán para acercarme a él, pero me detuvo.

-quédate en donde estás- me ordenó y prosiguió:

-me dijeron que...pensaban casarme contigo. Merlín, es tan difícil incluso decirlo. Querían celebrar nuestro compromiso en navidad. Pero les dije que éramos muy jóvenes y que no estaba de acuerdo-

Se me heló la sangre, ¿Los Malfoys me querían a mí?

-¿por qué me eligieron?- pregunté intrigada.

-porque siempre les hablé bien de ti. Saqué a la luz tus mejores habilidades, lo inteligente que eras y lo obediente. Serás una gran esposa de grande, pero no mía Pansy- me confesó. Me puse tensa y un poco triste.

-¿por qué no tuya?- le pregunté e intenté acercarme de nuevo a él. Esta vez él no se quejó. Me senté muy cerca a él, demasiado diría. Nuestras rodillas estaban rozando. Era un sentimiento nuevo.

-¿cómo que por qué? no tengo mi vida planeada para el matrimonio, quiero unirme a...Él- me dijo por fin luego de una tortura de silencio. Dejé escapar un gemido, que se escuchó un poco fuerte.

-me imaginaba...lo siento, por mi reacción-

-está bien, no hay problema- me dijo, con una sonrisa. _Una sonrisa, vamos progresando_.

-por eso...¿me ignoraste?- le pregunté.

-sí, claro, por eso. No quería tener ningun contacto contigo. No quería alentar la idea de nuestros padres. Me asustó mucho tu muestra de cariño hacia mí cuando me abrazaste en tu cumpleaños y cuando cuidaste de mí cuando me atacó la gallina que le pertenecía a Hagrid. Fue ahí cuando decidí que debía alejarme. Sentía que te estabas...pegando a mí, te estabas acostumbrando a mí y no quería eso-

Quise llorar por su confesión, pero debía ser fuerte, por eso combatí las lágrimas.

-¿qué más?- le pregunté.

-pero era difícil Pansy, eres...especial y creeme lo notaba, no podía...dejar que tu atractivo me aferre a ti...pero era muy duro tener que dejarte ir. Sé que somos jóvenes, pero no sé qué me hiciste...pero tenía que pelear contra eso y por eso me alejé. Hubo momentos en que caía, en que bajaba la guardia y te hablaba, pero cuando me daba cuenta de lo mucho que te encariñabas conmigo y como te gustaba que te ordene cosas... no quería eso...por lo tanto me volvía a alejar-

-en verdad te odio- le confesé. Draco me miró sorprendido.

-¿qué?- me preguntó.

-no te amo ni te quiero Draco. Tienes algo que...simplemente me admira...odiaba que me digas qué hacer, pero por otro lado...eso me hacia sentir que tenias algun interes por mí, por lo tanto no me importaba mucho. Cuando dejaste de hacerlo, pensé que sería la gloria...pero empezé a extrañar tu atención...-

-ya ves, a eso me refiero...te gusta que esté pendiente de ti...y eso es peligroso...no puedo arriesgarte a la vida que quiero llevar...no puedo no quiero..te mereces a alguien menos complicado...hazme caso- me pidió. Sonaba sincero, pero no quería alejarme, estaba obsesionada.

-y...¿qué pasa si no quiero?- le pregunté y me entretuve con el final de mi vestido.

-¿disculpa?- me preguntó.

-¿qué pasa si no quiero alejarme de ... ti...?...¿qué pasa si no le tengo miedo a tu estilo de vida...?- le pregunté de nuevo, sin mirarlo.

-...¿estarías dispuesta...a dejar una vida tranquila...llena de lujos, bueno, eso si tendrías,...pero no me verías mucho y arriesgarías tu vida...y la de nuestros posibles hijos?- me respondió con otra pregunta.

-sí, estaría dispuesta. Si necesito casarme... no me imagino con nadie más que contigo...siento que..eres muy parecido a mí...aunque con más poder claro- le respondí. Él rió un poco y asentó con la cabeza. Tomó mi mano. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-no estoy seguro Pansy...no creo que puedas...vivir así-

-claro que sí, déjame demostrártelo- le dije y apreté su mano. -soy lo suficiente fuerte-

-no, eres una llorona- me dijo riendo. Toda la situación era rara, nunca, pero nunca había visto a Draco tan sensible e indefenso, parecía un niño, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un adulto. Lo miré y le saqué la lengua. Me acercó un poco más a él y colocó una mano en mi mejilla. Estaba acariciandome con las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo mi nariz y mis mejillas.

-tienes fea nariz Parkinson- me dijo, sonriendo malisiosamente.

-eres malo Draco- le dije, sacándole la lengua de nuevo. Volvió a tomar mi mano y se puso serio.

-¿de verdad esto es lo que quieres?- me preguntó una vez más.

-si! ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? y mi nariz es linda- le dije sacando la lengua una vez más.

-está bien, pero ya no hay marcha atrás- me dijo. Me asusté y me puse un poco tensa, _¿cómo que no hay marcha atràs?_

No necesité formular palabra alguna para que el comprenda la expresión de mi rostro y me dijo, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-una vez que estemos compremetidos, serás mía para siempre- me dijo, muy cerca del oído. Sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se erizara y que las hormonas empezaran a hacer su trabajo. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y lo miré a los ojos.

-no sé por qué Malfoy, pero siempre supe que algún día iba hacer esto-

-¿qué cosa?- me preguntó confundido, pero no parecía molestarle que mis manos jugaran con su hermoso cabello. No pude responder, porque mis labios lo hicieron por mí.

Yo no sabía besar, mi única experiencia había sido... él. Así que solo puse mis labios en los suyos. Él agarró mi cintura y me puso más cerca a él, si era posible. Duró unos segundos, pero pareció una eternidad.

Cuando rompimos el beso, me dijo en voz traviesa:

-creo que no la pasaremos tan mal- y empezó a reir después de su comentario. Le pegué en el brazo.

Cuando regresé a mi cuarto me sentía muy feliz. Luego de nuestro beso, nos quedamos un rato viendónos a las caras sin decir nada. No nos besamos de nuevo, pero cuando me despedí, me dio un beso en la nariz y murmuró algo acerca de mi cabello, pero no logré escuchar porque me sentía en las nubes.

Era íncreible lo que sentía, si le contaba a mi madre se iba escandalizar, haría una fiesta. Me sentía contenta, pero asustada. Una slytherin no podía comportarse de este modo, contenta todo el tiempo. No era lo que nos enseñaban, pero...romper las reglas no era nada malo cuando se trataba de Draco y por más que quisiera no podía esconder lo que sentía.

Pero para ser sincera, no sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos.


	9. Hogsmade

**ahh no dejo de escribir ^^...espero que les guste tanto como a mi ^D**

**

* * *

**

Era un domingo muy soleado. Nos habían dejado permiso para ir a Hogsmade, pero no sabía si ir. Mis cortinas estaban abiertas y yo estaba tirada en la cama. Las chicas se habían marchado a tomar desayuno sin mí, porque yo, por alguna razon sentía que mi estómago seguía lleno de mariposas. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Draco y en lo que haríamos de aquí en adelante. Éramos jóvenes, pero eso no importaba. Yo estaba decidida a estar con él a apesar de todo, lo necesitaba... lo admiraba...había algo en él.

-¿qué me has hecho Draco Malfoy?- dije en voz alta, cubriéndome con las sábanas.

-de seguro brujería- escuché que alguien decía. Era la voz de Draco, que había entrado a mi cuarto sin que yo me de cuenta.

-¡ah! Draco no puedes estar aquí. Además estoy en pijama...¿estás loco?- le pregunté...tapándome aún más. Draco rió y se sentó al borde de mi cama.

-bah, osea que tú si puedes romper las reglas y yo no?...estás demente Parkinson-

-jum. ¿No crees que esto es invadir la privacidad?- le dije con un puchero.

-es igual a lo que hiciste ayer- me respondió sonriendo.

-pero... tú no estabas en pijama- le dije, tratando de defenderme.

-ya, calla. Ya estoy aquí y nos vamos a Hogsmade, así que cámbiate. El tren sale dentro de un rato. Ya deberías estar cambiada...¿no has tomado desayuno?- me dijo, mirándome el rostro. Era lo único que podia ver porque estaba cubierta hasta el cuello.

-bah...no quiero. Tengo sueño- le dije y me cubrí la cara. Draco se sentó en sus rodillas, más cerca de mí y empezó a quitarme la sábana de la cara.

-¡oyeee!, basta- le grité, riéndome. Draco era muy fuerte. Logró sacarme la sábana del rostro.

-ya despierta. Vas a ir conmigo y no hay discusión que puedas ganar. Acéptalo. Tomaremos desayuno allá porque yo tampoco he tomado. Cámbiate, te espero abajo en quince minutos- me dijo, parándose.

-pero me tengo que bañar- le recordé.

-entonces no sé como le haces, pero si en 15 minutos no estás abajo, me voy sin ti- me amenazó con su sonrisa seria.

-pues bien, ve sin mí. Igual no tengo ganas- me reí en su cara.

-no te estoy pidiendo un favor, te estoy dando una orden, así que vamos, ya- me dijo y me agarró de la mano para levantarme. Obedecí y me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha rápida.

-bonita pijama- escuché que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Me apuré bastante, nisiquiera vi qué me ponía mientras me cambiaba. Estaba apurada, por que Draco me iba dejar si no bajaba en...

-ahora- grité para mí.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, arreglándome la blusa que me había puesto. Draco me esperaba al final de la escalera.

-muy bien, llegas a tiempo. Vamos Parkinson- me dijo mientras me observaba. Yo vestía unos jeans apretados hasta el tobillo, con unos zapatos del color de mi blusa. Estaba muy bonita y Draco estaba muy apuesto. Me tomó de la mano y salimos juntos de las mazmorras.

Subimos al tren que estaba por partir y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a Hogsmade.

-¿en dónde quieres desayunar Parkinson?- me preguntó, sin soltar mi mano.

-en cualquier lugar. Tú escoge- le dije sonriéndo. Draco apretó mi mano con cariño y me dijo sonriendo:

-wow, me lo haces muy fácil Parkinson. Gracias por dejarme mandar-

Solo reía ante su comentario. Entramos a un restaurante que aún seguía sirviendo desayunos. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y esperamos a que traigan nuestros pedidos. En segundos, la mesera trajo nuestros platos y empezamos a comer sin hablar. Yo rompí el hielo. Aún tenía algunas preguntas para hacer.

-Draco, ¿cuándo crees que nuestros padres celebren nuestro compromiso?-. Draco terminó de masticar el bocado que tenía, se limpió con la servilla y dijo:

-bueno, no es seguro, supongo que lo antes posible. Deben hablarlo también con tus padres, no sabemos qué opinan ellos-

-no creo que se opongan, aman a tu familia- le dije. -bueno, la respetan. Sería un honor para ellos que su hija se case contigo- me corregí.

-¿para quién no?- me dijo, muy serio. Yo me limité a reir.

-¿has hablado con tus padres?- le pregunté luego de unos minutos en silencio, en el que aprovechamos para comer.

-no, aún no les escribo. Lo haré hoy en la tarde- me respondió, sin mirarme.

-oh- susurré. Pensé que les había avisado ayer mismo. Draco no estaba tan entusiasmado como yo.

-ya sé lo que estás pensando- me dijo, mirándo cómo tomaba mi jugo.

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunté, mirando hacia otro lado que no sean sus ojos grises.

-quieres saber por qué no les escribí ayer, ¿no?- me dijo, como leyendo mi mente. Asentí con la cabeza.

-bueno, no estaba seguro de que quieres...aceptar el desafio de casarte con un mortífago- me confesó.

-hablas de ti como si fueras un monstruo- le dije, molesta. _Deespués de que lo besé, pensé que no le iban a quedar dudas._

-pero no voy a estar para ti siempre, voy a ser más fiel a él que a ti, ¿no te molesta Parkinson?- me preguntó.

-no importa...lo que quiero es estar...- le dije y luego callé. Expresar mis sentimientos era lo peor y no sabía como hacerlo. Luego de un respiro, continúe:

-contigo-. Draco me miró seriamente y asintió la cabeza, por fin entiendo cómo me sentía acerca del matrimonio.

-está Parkinson, escribiré a mis padres ni bien lleguemos a Hogwarts- me dijo sonriendo.

-y una cosa más-

-dime-

-deja de decirme Parkinson- le advertí.

-¿es una amenza?- me preguntó, serio.

-no, solo que me gusta mi nombre y no te haría daño usarlo y que a ti te guste también- le dije, cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

-yayaya, Pansy- me dijo, sonriendo.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y salimos a pasear, ya no tomaba mi mano, pero tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, protegiendome. Era tan fácil estar con él así. No me atrevería a decir que Draco era romántico, pero no era tan frío como yo pensaba.

Caminamos bastante y recorrimas muchas tiendas. Draco incluso me compró un vestido de color celeste, como el de mi cumpleaños número 13, pero el vestido que Draco me daba era mucho más bonito.

-para que te lo pongas en alguna ocasión especial- me susurró en el oído y los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a incrementar con el pasar de los segundos.

Cuando llegamos al Castillo, era casi de noche. Me acompañó a mi cuarto para desearme buenas noches, pero lo detuve.

-ah no señorito, cree que se va escapar de mí? no tengo sueño y deseo, por favor, ver la carta que le escribirá a sus padres- le dije sonriendo, interponiendome entre la puerta y él para no pasar. Sus manos tomaron mi cintura.

-bah Park...Pansy, vamos- dijo riendose entre dientes. Tomó mi mano y lo seguí hasta su cuarto.

Me dejó entrar a mí primero, y luego de que él entrara cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Draco se sentó en su escritorio y le escribió una extensa carta a sus padres, con su hermosa caligrafia, explicándoles que él y yo estábamos de acuerdo con el compromiso y que lo asumiríamos cuando ellos quieran. Yo estaba detrás de él, con mis manos en sus hombros, para leer lo que escribía.

Cuando terminó mandó la carta con su lechuza y voltéo para verme. Yo estaba parada frente a él, con mis manos en sus hombros. Tomó mis manos y me jaló para que me siente en su ragazo. Me sostuvó con sus grandes brazos (producto del quiditch) y nos quedamos un momento así, sentados.

-todo es tan fácil contigo Pansy- me susurró, y colocó un beso en mi cabello. Era demasiado cariño para mí, no sabía que Draco era tan cariñoso, claro que solo lo era conmigo y así quería que fuese siempre. No podría soportar la idea de que alguien esté en mi lugar.

-no te odio, Draco- le confesé, sin mirarlo.

-claro que no me odias- me dijo, sonriendo y besando mi cabello de nuevo. Alzé el rostro para verlo. Sus ojos eran de un color gris, pero no fríos como antes, sino era un colo cálido.

-eres tan seguro de ti mismo, eso me gusta de ti- le confesé, aferrandome a su pecho, y observando sus ojos.

-es una de mis tantas cualidades- me dijo, sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿cuáles son las otras?- le pregunté, curiosa, aunque ya sabía algunas.

-ummm...como esta- me dijo y acercó sus labios a los míos. Esta vez fue un poco más lejos, porque nuestros labios se mezclaron con una pasión y ternura que nunca imaginé. Me sentía una chica nueva, sentía que iba empezar una vida nueva y lo más importante era que la iba empezar con él.


	10. Preguntas

**solo espero que les guste ^^**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

Era una tarde normal. Luego de almuerzo teníamos clase de pociones con los Gryffindor. Draco y yo caminábamos por el pasadizo, seguidos de nuestros compañeros, Crabbe Goyle y dos chicos más del grado y mis chicas: Blaise, Millicent, Claire y Dany.

Draco no tomaba mi mano, pero sí iba caminando muy pegado a mí. Su brazo rozaba provocativamente el mío, haciendo que deseara más que nada poder besarlo, besar sus manos, su perfecto rostro. Los pensamientos indundaban mi cabeza, provocando que en mi estómago vuelen millones de mariposas.

Por fin llegamos a las mazmorras, que estaban un poco oscuras. Snape aún no llegaba, para nuestra suerte, porque estábamos un poco tarde. No sentamos en los sitios de siempre, aunque esta vez me senté junto a mi...bueno, junto a Draco, quien caballerosamente me ayudó a que me siente en la fría silla. Me miró a los ojos cuando estuvimos sentados esperando al profesor y me sonrió vagamente.

Yo entendía muy lo que pasaba. Draco no era el tipo de chicos que mostraban públicamente su afecto, y la verdad para mí el que me lo muestre cuando estábamos solos, bastaba y era más que suficiente. Si sentí que rozó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, fuera del alcance de la vista de las chicas.

Aún no le había contado a las chicas acerca de Draco. No estaba segura de que se llegue a realizar el compromiso, aunque estaba cien por ciento segura de que mis padres iban a aceptar, pero no podía asegurar de que los padres de Draco aún me quisieran como su esposa. Escribí en un pergamino vacío y se lo pasé a Draco para que lo lea. Le había preguntado si sabía algo de sus padres. Él escribió debajo de mi oración que no. Me mordí una perfecta uña. Me puse un poco nerviosa y Draco lo notó y agarró mi muñeca.

Volteé para observarlo y se acercó a mí para hablarme en el oído.

-todo estará bien. Saldrán las cosas como planeamos- me dijo tan bajito que por poco capté lo que me dijo. Su aliento en mi oído hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, pero no de nervios.

A los pocos minutos Snape entró y le quitó cinco puntos a Gryffindor por llegar tarde. Junto con Draco les lanzamos unas miradas a el trío glorioso, aunque yo lo hice más por imitación. No odiaba a Potter, tanto como lo hacía Draco.

La clase estuvo aburrida, no me concentraba cuando la mano de Draco tomaba la mía debajo de la mesa y la acariciaba, dibujando las líneas de mi palma con la yema de su dedo. Era un sentimiento hermoso, que me hacía sentir en las nubes. Me sentía tan...¿querida? ¿era amor?..._noo, nada que ver, es un simple acuerdo...y es lo mejor para ambos _pensé. Pero, ¿y si solo era lo mejor para mí? ¿y si había alguien con mucho más poder que yo para Draco? ¿y si Draco llega a conocer a su alma gemela y me deja de lado? _no viviría..._pensé. Per luego recordé lo que él me dijo el día que hablamos:

-una vez hecho el contrato, no habrá marcha atrás...serás mía para siempre-

La sola idea de pertenecer solo para él era hermosa. Sentía que éramos una pareja muy poderosa, además nuestros hijos iban a salir muy lindos y guapos, sin olvidar que Draco era cuerísimo y besaba tan bien...

Bueno, hasta ahora no habíamos compartido un beso de grandes, si ustedes me entienden. Pero los dulces besos que nos dábamos de vez en cuando, superaban al beso terco y forzado que me dio en nuestro tercer año. _Un beso de niños_ pensé mientras sonreía. Al ver mi sonrisa Draco apretó mi mano en señal de afecto y luego siguió acariciándola.

* * *

La respuesta de sus padres llegó a la mañana siguiente, mientras tomábamos desayuno. Yo estaba sentada al costado de mi Draco y él tenía, como de costumbre, su mano acariciándo la mía. No llegué a leer la carta porque Draco la leyó super rápido. Su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento ni expresión, estaba en blanco y no quería adivinar lo que eso significaba. No quise asustarme tampoco, pero cuando me habló al oído para encontrarnos en el lago antes de la clase, su voz sonó muy fría y distante. Me tensé un poco y luego de unos minutos, dejó mi mano y se fue del Comedor.

Me apuré bastante para seguirle el ritmo. Comí una tostada más y me paré de la mesa. Les dije a las chicas que las vería en clase, que tenía que ir a buscar un libro que me habia olvidado. Para mi sorpresa me creyeron.

Corrí hasta el lago y cuando llegué, sin aire, él estaba ahí, perfectamente parado, mirando el sol. Me acerqué y coloqué una mano en su hombro y sin decir palabra alguna me colocó delante suyo, mirándome.

-¿cuál es el veredicto?- le pregunté, apenada. Si los padres de Draco decían que no, querría decir que nuestra linda...(bueno, siii, era linda) relación iba terminar esa misma mañana y no quería que eso pase.

Draco pasó bastante saliva antes de responder. Yo sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba. Tomó mis manos y mirándome a los ojos dijo:

-dijeron que sí Pansy. Nos comprometerán en verano, antes de nuestro quinto año y luego de tu cumpleaños-

No escuché entusiasmo en su voz. Tal vez, él no quiere esto...

-no quiero- le contesté. Su rostro cambió de estar en blanco a estar en confusión.

-¿cómo?...¿quieres que lo hagamos antes? En navidad no podremos porque...-empezó diciendo pero yo le corté.

-no quiero comprometerme si tú no quieres...veo que tienes miedo...o simplemente no quieres- le respondí y miré al suelo. Tomó mi mentón con su fría mano y levantó mi cabeza para verle los ojos grises que tanto me encantaban.

-no es que no quiera comprometerme contigo y estar toda la vida junto a ti, si es posible;...simplemente...no quiero arruinarte la vida...por mi elección...- me confesó...de nuevo. La verdad me estaba cansando de que se preocupe tanto por mí. Me safé de sus manos y caminé más cerca al lago, me senté lejos de él. Escuché el sonido de sus zapatos caros al pisar el cesped, estaba caminando hacia mí, lo sabía.

-Pansy...¿estás molesta?- me preguntó y se arrodilló detrás mio. Coloco sus manos en mi cintura y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, casi mejilla con mejilla. -no queria hacerte molestar...simplemente me preocupa que no tengas la vida que deseas-

-no estoy molesta. Decepcionada talvez, de no ser lo que tú esperas que yo sea. La niña que le describiste a tus padres...desapareció para ti- le contesté. Él notó lo herida que sonaba mi voz, porque plantó un beso en mi mejilla, un beso muy suave, talvez demasiado viniendo de él. Acarició mis brazos y luego volvió a abrazarme por la cintura, en señal de protección.

-lo siento Pansy, tal vez...te veo como una delicada flor...pero ésta es tu decisión también y nadie más que tú sabe lo que te conviene. Debo confiar en lo que me dices- y luego de eso me volvió a besar. Sus palabras me tranquilizaron...pero no lo suficiente.

Nos paramos y me prometió escribirle a sus padres diciendoles que estabamos de acuerdo con la celebración del compromiso en el verano. Sería una ceremonia muy bonita y privada.

Caminamos de la mano hasta el castillo, en donde adaptamos nuestras caretas y caminamos sin tocarnos, pero rozando nuestros brazos al caminar casi pegados.

Las clases pasaron lentas, no entendí ninguna. Draco no lo notaba, pero estaba muy dolida por dentro. Sus palabras me calmaron un poco...pero él me veía como a una niña y yo no lo era. Había crecido y entendía lo que significaba tener que vivir con un mortífago...después de todo mi padre lo era.

Pero luego recordé lo mucho que sufría mi madre por el comportamiento de mi padre... claro que el sufrimiento era en privado, porque yo siempre la veía tranquila. Pero sí hubo noches en las que la escuché llorar por mi padre, sobre todo cuando era pequeña y se pensaba que el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto. Mi padre solía desaparecer por días enteros y en esos días mi madre era la que sufría en silencio.

Me pregunté si yo quería también ese estilo de vida. Bueno, era el único que me habían enseñado. Las familias felices estaban fuera del alcance de las familias de sangre pura...pero me pregunté si quería el mismo destino de mi madre. _Al menos yo estoy decidiendo con quién casarme...bueno, ni tanto...pero la persona que han elegido para mí es también la que yo quiero..._ pensé.

Querer...wow parece una palabra muy complicada para decir.

Me despedí de Draco en la noche y me heché en mi cuarto. Luego de un tierno beso de despedida, la mayoría de las preguntas se borraron de mi cabeza...ahora había otra preocupación: qué ponerme en el baile de navidad para celebrar el torneo de los tres magos.


	11. Vacaciones de navidad

**Feliza Navidad y Próspero año nuevo ^^**

* * *

Las semanas pasan volando cuando te sientes viva, cuando sientes que todos los problemas desaparecen. Las noches se hacen largas cuando estás sola/solo, pero cuando sueñas, la noche se te pasa en un minuto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya amaneció...y tienes que empezar el dia con una sonrisa...en mi caso con una careta.

La conversación que tuve con Draco el día en que llegó la respuesta de sus padres era lejano ahora...y la llega de la Navidad era más cercana cada día. Era claro que yo iba ir con él al baile...¿con quién más? Después de todo él era mi sueño dorado... mi sueño hecho realidad... y todo lo que quería para la Navidad era él... solo él...no me importaban los regalos...solo lo quería a él...sentada en su regazo y que sus brazos me rodeen como siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos solos en su habitación.

Nuestros besos aún eran tiernos y sin desesperación... inocentes y cortos. Eran besos de niños, aunque no me quejaba... porque eran hermosos en su simpleza. Draco aún no se atrevía a aventurar más con nuestros besos...y supongo que era para respetarme y yo respetaba que él lo haga. Me sentía tan llena ahora que estaba con él y que sabía que nuestro futuro juntos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Me hubiera gustado apresurar un poco las cosas y no ir al Baile de Navidad para poder comprometernos, pero él quería que no pierda la experiencia hermosa que sería el Baile. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña...siempre había soñado con un príncipe que me lleve en su caballo blanco a un baile de princesas...mi caballo debería estar en Hogwarts para cumplir por completo mis sueños.

Era 20 de Diciembre y las vacaciones estaban por empezar. Con respecto al Torneo de los Tres magos, Harry Potter había logrado pasar la primera prueba y estaba entre los primeros lugares. No me sorprendía...sabía perfectamente que Potter se iba salir con las suyas e iba enfrentar las cosas como pudiese luego der salir elegido para el torneo. Para todos fue una sorpresa cuando su nombre salió del Caliz del fuego... sobre todo para Diggori que no pensaba competir con alguien de su mismo colegio. Yo apoyaba más a Diggori...era un chico más preparado y fuerte...pero Potter tenía todas las de ganar.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás frente al fuego. Draco estaba a mi costado, con sus piernas en mi regazo mientras leíamos cada uno un libro. Ya les había comentado a las chicas acerca de nuestro compromiso, que se iba llevar a cabo en el verano luego de mi cumpleaños. En cuestión de minutos el chisme (o noticia) ya estaba en toda la casa...y no pasaron muchos días para que todo el colegio lo sepa. Incluso los profesores sabían, pero no nos decían nada. Sabían que más que una decisión nuestra, era la idea de nuestros padres.

-¿ya tienes el vestido para el baile?- me preguntó Draco sin mirarme. Negué con la cabeza, pero al ver que el no me miraba, tuve que hablar.

-no, pensaba ponerme el vestido que me regalaste...- le comenté tímidamente.

-no, no te pongas ese. Ya no sería una sorpresa verlo. Mejor ponte uno que no haya visto...será más divertido- me dijo, mirándome con su sonrisa traviesa. Reí silenciosamente. Había aprendido a no mostrar mucho mis sentimientos en público, quería abrazarlo y besarlo...pero sabía que no debía. Todos entendían nuestro frío comportamiento y estarían más sorprendidos si estuvieramos besándonos todo el tiempo. Era normal en slytherin, sin embargo que Draco esté con sus piernas en mi regazo...o que yo tenga las mías en su regazo... era un gesto que compartíamos varias noches y no era nada extraño para nuestros compañeros. No éramos la única pareja de la casa... pero si la única pareja poderosa...los reyes de la casa. Así nos llamaban...sn importar nuestran corta edad.

-entonces compraré uno mañana mismo, total ya no hay clases- le dije sonriendo y acariciendo una de sus piernas, sin que nadie vea. Draco se tensó un poco y luego se relajó ante mis caricias.

-voy contigo, no quiero que andes sola por ahí-

-ay por favor Draco, si vas conmigo verás el vestido y ya no será divertido- le dije, poniendo un puchero. -puedo cuidarme sola-

-mmm...tienes razon Pansy...bueno...ve con las chicas...hagan cosas de mujeres como arreglarse y pintarse las uñas...total ya me estaba aburriendo de ti...- me dijo sacándome la lengua.

Yo sabía que era mentira...sabía que el disfrutaba cada minuto que pasaba conmigo como yo...pero también me había alejado un poco de las chicas...sobre todo de Claire, quién era la más cercana a mí. La idea de un "dia de chicas" no era tan malo.

-eres tan inteligente cariño- le dije riendome de la broma y me acerqué para besarle la frente.

-basta Parkinson...mucha gente. Vamos- me ordenó y con su mano me jaló hasta su cuarto.

Llegamos y nos sentamos en su cama. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie nos moleste.

-no entiendo tanta privacidad...igual no hacemos nada fuera de lo común- le dije mientras le besaba la frente de nuevo. Draco se puso serio.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- me preguntó confundido.

-a que...- me quedé callada un momento, sin saber exáctamente qué decir.

-¿a qué...?- me preguntó Draco.

-nada querido...- le respondí, fingiendo una perfecta sonrisa.

-no te creo nada...pero no quiero presionarte para que me digas la verdad...ya tú- me dijo sin sonreir y se echó en su cama. Lo imité y apoyé mi cabeza en su cálido pecho. Otro acto que no era extraño para nosotros. En las últimas semanas habíamos pasado bastante tiempo en su cuarto, echados así...incluso aveces nos quedabamos dormidos.

Me abrazó y me trajo más hacia él...sin darse cuenta del efecto que eso tenía en mí...las hormonas hacían su trabajo de nuevo...pero supe controlarlas a tiempo. Me tensé un poco y él lo notó.

-¿qué pasa...querida?- me preguntó, frotándome los brazos con sus manos.

-nada querido...- le mentí.

-no quiero otra mentira Pansy- me dijo, me soltó y me alejó, sin hacerme daño, de su pecho. Protesté...pero luego me acerqué a su rostro.

-quería..besarte- le confesé. Su rostro se ablandó, ya que había endurecido luego de mi mentira.

-¿por qué no lo haces? sabes que no necesitas de mi permiso para hacerlo- me dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente. Me incliné un poco para rozar sus labios con los míos y una onda electrica recorrió mi cuerpo...y me sentí tibia por dentro. Luego de los tiernos rozes que hicieron que su cuerpo también reciba electricidad, apreté mis labios con los de él para besarlo con más profundidad y dejar de jugar. Me acercó un poco más a él...agarrando mi nuca con su mano y llevandome hacia él...

Su otra mano estaba en mi cintura, acariciándola. El beso duró unos segundos que se hicieron eternos y aunque me gustó...mis labios pedían más, y al parecer los de él también, porque usó la mano que tenía en mi nuca para atraerme de nuevo hacia él y me besó otra vez. De nuevo nuestros labios estaban pegados como de costumbre..pero nada más. Aunque sentía la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo cada vez que me besaba...necesitaba sentir más cosas...sentimientos nuevos recorrer mi cuerpo. Lo único malo esque no sabía como hacerlo.

Él nos separó de nuevo y me sonrió. Parecía disfrutar nuestros besos tanto como yo. También le sonreí..vagamente..porque la sed hacía que mi garganta duela...la sed por sus besos no me dejaba tranquila. Así que me acerqué para besarlo de nuevo, no muy segura de qué esperar. Esta vez me acercó más a su cuerpo (con la mano que estaba en mi cintura) y yo no protesté. Lentamente sentí como sus labios se abrían para inundar mi boca con su suave y tierna lengua...que acariciaba mis labios con dulzura...incitándo a mis labios para que imiten a los suyos. Pronto desperté y seguí su ejemplo, permitiendo que su tierna lengua entre a mi boca y se juntara con la mía...que era un poco más tímida que la suya.

Al principio sentí...algo raro en mí. Nunca había besado antes así...y estaba segura de que Draco sí...porque era un experto en esto. Era increíble lo que sentía cuando sus labios acariciaban los míos, pero más increible sensación era tener su lengua junto con la mía...danzando...suavemente.

Me aparté de él luego de unos minutos, exigiendo un poco de aire. No podía respirar...su beso había quitado el aire de mis pulmones. Fue un beso extraordinario...el mejor de mi vida...y... esperaba que el de su vida también.

No pude decir nada por un momento, y parecía que él esperaba que opine acerca del beso. En vez de hablar, seguí callada y besé sus labios una vez más...tratando de imitar sus acciones unos minutos antes. Mis manos acariciaban su rostro mientras nos besábamos en la oscuridad...había terminado de anochecer.

Me apartó de su boca para tomar aire. Luego de sonreir como me encantaba, me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego en la nariz y en la frente. Sonreí también, mostrando mis perfectos dientes blancos.

-nunca pensé decir esto...pero me encantas Parkinson- me dijo, un poco sonrojado. Se veía un poco avergonzado de mostrar cariño hacia mí...y de decirme sus sentimientos...aunque...¿cómo podría descifrar lo que dijo...?...era..¿querer? o simplemente...¿una admiración como la que yo sentía por él?...no..._admiracion no,...lo que siento por él es algo más._

-di algo...por favor- me pidió. Yo me había quedado pensando como tonta, olvidando que él estaba frente a mí. Sonreí y mi mano acarició su mejilla.

-el beso fue mucho más de lo que en sueños imaginé- le confesé. Draco sonrió triunfante y su postura de chico superior volvió.

-obvio, me estás besando a mí- me dijo, riendo un poco de lo engreído que sonaron sus palabras.

-¿ya habías besado así antes?- le pregunté...no muy segura de lo que quería escuchar.

Bajó la cabeza y sonrojándose de nuevo dijo:

-¿quieres la verdad?-

-sí- le respondí, mirándolo a los ojos cuando alzó la cabeza para responder.

-pues...eres mi primer beso Parkinson...- me confesó. Mi corazón saltó de la alegría al saber que solo iba ser mío...era mío...solo mío...mi Draco.

-¿y cómo es que sabes besar así?- le pregunté, intrigada.

-bueno...digamos que seguía a mis instintos- dijo riéndose. Le creí. Sabía que estaba hablando enserio.

Luego de unos besos más, me acompañó a mi cuarto para despecirnos, ya que la oscuridad tenía el cielo y era hora de dormir. Me besó tiernamente los labios y luego de susurrar buenas noches, entré a mi cuarto para recordar sus tiernas caricias.


	12. All I want for Christmas is u!

**Sigo...ahora si feliz navidad!!! ^^ ^^**

* * *

_Cada ves que pienso en ti  
comienzo a temblar  
Quisiera  
decirte  
el mundo  
en que solo estas tu  
no puedo dejarte  
tantas veces me hiciste sentir  
que era especial_

_hoy para mi eres tu  
y nadie mas  
quisiera  
mirarte  
sentirte tanto como ayer  
en todo mi cuerpo dejaste tu huella  
en cada labio dejaste tu escencia  
por cada palabra una promeza  
y por cada esperanza un corazon  
_

Draco me apretaba la mano con fuerza en el desayuno al día siguiente. Hice un gesto de cariño cuano me vio a los ojos, quería besarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía...que había aprendido a quererlo...que me encantaba como él me había dicho la noche anterior. Creo que él entendió mis gestos, porque ni bien terminamos nuestro desayuno, me jaló hacia el lago, uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. Cuando llegamos, me abrazó con fuerza, tanta que sentía que mis huesos se rompían, pero a pesar del suave dolor sonreí.

-¿qué pasa Draco?- le dije cuando me apartó de su cuerpo, de su firme cuerpo. Su rostro mostraba signos de tristeza.

-nada...- me mintió. Se sentó en el cesped y yo lo imité.

-vamos... dime ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté una vez más. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis delgados brazos.

-no quiero...que te vayas...sin mí- me confesó luego de unos minutos. Sonreí por dentro y por fuera. _Me va extrañar_ pensé.

-pero tú dijiste que ya te habías aburrido de mí- le dije, todavía sonriendo. Esta vez el me abrazó, fuerte.

-bah Parkinson, ni tú te la creíste, te voy a extra...-me dijo, pero pude ver que el demostrar sus sentimientos no le era tan fácil. Lo entendía perfectamente por que yo tampoco podía demostrar lo que de verdad sentía por él...era aterrador.

-yo también- le dije, y le obligué a que me mire.

-¿de veras?- me preguntó, algo inseguro.

-claro que sí tonto, ¿cómo vas a creer que no?- le dije, un poco molesta.

-está bien, lo siento Parkinson no llores- me dijo riendo y me besó tiernamente en los labios y luego en el resto de mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos para sentir más sus besos y caricias...volaba en sus brazos. Dejó de besarme y abrí los ojos.

-prometo que no demoraré- le dije, apretando su mano.

-yayaya, ok, supongo que no será tan malo pasar un día sin ti, pero en la noche eres toda mía-

-¿cómo es eso Draco Malfoy? te recuerdo que debo volver a mi cuarto antes del anochecer- le dije con voz traviesa. Se acercó para besarme de nuevo y luego acercó sus labios a mi oído para decir:

-no esta noche Pansy-

Sus palabras enviaron sendas electricas por todo mi cuerpo, empezé a temblar de las ansias, pero traté de controlarme.

Luego de unos minutos de besos, me llevó al tren que partía a Hogsmade, en donde ya me esperaban las chicas. Sorpresivamente Draco tomaba mi mano y no la soltó hasta que me subí al tren. Se quedó parado esperando a que el tren marche. Cuando yo ya estaba a metros de distancia, vi que su alta figura se alejaba de mí.

* * *

Me había olvidado lo divetido que era salir de compras. Cuando salía con Draco sí comprábamos, pero era muy diferente hacerlo con chicas que entendieran tus gustos. Claire paraba pegada a mí, quería saber cómo me iba con Draco. Las otras chicas chillaban también por el chisme.

Fui breve en mi historia y solo les dije que me iba bien (no quería arruinar la reputación de Draco contándoles lo lindo y tierno que era) así que cuando termine las chicas suspiraron de todas maneras.

Entramos a una tienda de túnicas y vestidos de gala. Recorrí bastantes veces la tienda buscando uno que me gustara. Hasta ahora había escogido tres: uno negro, otro verde y un rosado.

Los tres me encantaban, pero aún no me los había probado. Entré al vestidor y me probé el negro, dejando el rosado para el final.

El negro era un poco ceñido, desde el busto hasta mis rodillas, en donde terminaba la tela. De la rodilla al tobillo era un material un poco traslúcido, como de un color negro claro y no era tan ceñido. Me gustaba porque parecía un look de los 80's...pero no me convencía...tal vez no era el vestido correcto para el Baile.

Me lo quité para probarme el verde oscuro que era de tiras. Tenía un encaje en el busto, con un liston color verde aún más oscuro debajo de mi busto, apartir de ahí el vestido era suelto, caía hasta mi rodilla. Era como acampanado. Debajo de la tela acampanada, había una tela mas oscura que estaba ceñida a mi cuerpo. Era muy lindo. Me lo quité para probarme el rosado, mi color favorito.

Era un vestido hasta la rodilla también, con tirantes y con escote cuadrado y plisado. La parte del busto era blanca. Del busto para abajo era medio globo...no sabría como explicarlo pero tenía como pliegues y me quedaba perfecto. Esa parte era rosada. Me hacía lucir delgada y chic. Me encantó y tenía un plus por ser rosado. Era un poco brilloso y eso lo hacía mas glamuroso.

Me lo probé con unos tacos rosados que hacían juego con el vestido. Me di una última mirada y dije:

-perfección...ojala Draco también lo piense- y luego sonreí.

Pagué con mi dinero y esperé a que las chicas también escojan sus vestidos. Todas salimos felices y con cara de triunfantes.

La siguiente parada era un salón de belleza que nos haga la manicure y pedicure. Nos engreímos mucho y al finalizar la salida volvimos al Castillo muy contentas.

Me despedí de las chicas cuando entramos a nuestro cuarto, luego de dejar mis compras en mi armario, y me dirigí al cuarto de Draco, nerviosa. Sus palabras sonaban como ecos en mi cabeza. Con las manos sudosas, toqué la puerta, esperando que él estuviera ahí.

Me abrió, sin preguntar quién era. Supongo que me estaba esperando. Cuando me vió, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Me tomó de las manos y me llevó a su cama sin decir palabra.

-estás linda- me dijo, abrazándome cuando estábamos sentados.

-pero si no me he hecho nada...bueno solo la manicure y pedicure- le admití.

-no importa...igual estás linda- me dijo, oliendo mi cabello y memorizando el olor.

-más linda estaré el 24 cuando sea el baile- le dije, sonriendo traviesamente.

-no lo dudo...uuuhmmm que rico hueles Pans- me dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

-¿Pans?- le pregunté. -ah..y es mi champú de siempre-

-sí, es el de siempre...me encanta...- empezó diciendo. Sus palabras hicieron que mi piel se erizara.

-¿por qué Pans?- le pregunté.

-se me ocurrió niña...¿te molesta? creo que suena...ummm- me dijo y yo le corté.

-suena lindo Draco, gracias- le dije, plantando un beso en sus finos y suaves labios.

-sabía que te gustaría. He estado pensando en ti todo el día. No me vuelvas a dejar solo...estoy acostumbrado a ti y a tu olor...-me dijo mientras me echaba en la cama junto a él. Me besó la mejilla y me abrazó.

-yo también pensé en ti Draco..nunca más te dejaré...pero si prometes no dejarme tú-

-lo juro- me dijo e inhalando mi aroma de nuevo.

-pregunta- le dije mientras acariciaba su brazo, fuerte y tonificado.

-lo que quieras- me dijo. Estaba loco por mi aroma y mis cabellos. Me besaba a cada rato y no puedo decir que no lo disfrutaba.

-¿te acuerdas esa noche que me encontré contigo en la sala común...yo iba escapar y tú supiste que era yo sin mirar?- le pregunté.

-claro que me acuerdo, ¿qué pasa con eso?- me preguntó, levantando una ceja. Apoyó su cabeza en una mano y me miró, curioso.

-dijiste que me reconociste por mi olor...¿es verdad?...dijiste que usaba mucho perfume...- le comenté avergonzada. No esperaba que se acordase.

-claro, sí..jaja lo dije para despistarte. Te había confesado que me gustaba tu olor y tú ni cuenta te habías dado. No sé cómo...pero me es muy fácil reconocer tu aroma y saber que eres tú cuando entras a una habitación- me dijo y me besó la frente. Mi corazón latía muchisimo...Draco me había confesado demasiado y yo hasta ahora no le decia nada. Era hora de hablar.

-yo...wow...Draco...no siento solo admiración por ti...es algo más...muy fuerte...que me une a ti como no tienes idea...tú también me encantas-

Supe que notó que estaba nerviosa hasta más no poder y que mi rostro había tomado un color rojo claro, pero no le importó y murmuró un gracias en mi oído.

Nos quedamos echados, abrazados hasta que oscureció. Yo me iba parar para ir a mi habitación pero me detuvo.

-¿ya olvidaste tu promesa? te dije que esta noche eras mía- me dijo, observando mi expresión. Mi cara se heló. _¿a qué se refería con eso?_ me pregunté.

-no te asustes Pans...no te voy a pedir lo que creo que estás pensando...somos muy...no pienses en eso...solo quiero dormir contigo...es todo...- me dijo un poco apenado. Mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal y me tranquilcé. Sabía que Draco no me iba pedir algo que yo no quisiera. Me eché de nuevo a su lado y dejé que el sueño me gane...abrazada a su cuerpo...y sintiendo su aroma dulce.

* * *

El baile llegó más rápido de lo que pensé. Yo estaba sentada en mi tocador, aplicándo ligero maquillaje en mi rostro, me gustaba más cuando estaba al natural, pero era una ocasión especial..así que un poco de maquillaje no haría daño. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño muy elegante que había hecho con un hechizo. Ya estaba lista. Me miré en mi espejo de cuerpo entero.

Eran las 9 pm...Draco me había dicho que nos íbamos encontrar a esa hora en la Sala Común. Estaba nerviosa y mis manos sudaban de nuevo. Tuve que tranquilizarme antes de bajar.

Me despedí de las chicas al salir y bajé las escaleras...viendo que Draco estaba esperándome al final. Me miró con la boca abierta...en verdad me veía muy linda y supe por su mirada que pensaba lo mismo. Tomó mi mano cuando llegué al final de la escalera y me besó tiernamente.

-estás...wow...no tengo palabras...- me dijo mientras me sostenía la cintura luego de su hermoso beso.

-gracias- dije sonrojada. Me besó de nuevo y otra vez y otra más.

-¿no es mucho afecto?- le pregunté sonriendo. Rió conmigo.

-esta noche no importa que me vean como en verdad soy cuando estoy contigo- me dijo, y me llevó como cual principe lleva asu princesa a un baile.

Cuando entramos el Comedor estaba adornado justo para la ocasión, con varios adornos navideños y muchos árboles que le daban color a la noche.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, esperando a que empieze la ceremonia. Luego de unos largos minutos, los competidores del torneo bailaron con su pareja. La pareja más bonita fue Granger con Krum...jaja tengo que ser sincera..la chica estaba linda...se notaba que había usado bastante magia...porque al natural no era tan agraciada como yo.

Draco sonrió al ver que mi mirada iba directamente a la sangre sucia y susurró en mi oído que yo estaba infinitamente más linda que ella...bueno...esas no fueron exactamente sus palabras...pero sí fue lo que m hizo entender.

Bailamos cuando anunciaron que podíamos hacerlo. Tomó con una mano mi cintura y con la otra mi mano libre, mientras que la otra estaba en su hombro, delicadamente.

Danzamos al son del vals que tocaba el grupo. Mi rostro terminó en su hombro cuando ya estábamos por la quinta canción. El momento era más que romántico..mi corazón danzaba de felicidad...levanté el rostro para mirarlo...y sin importar que miles de personas nos vean... m dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Era, sin lugar a dudas la noche perfecta!!

* * *


	13. Compromiso!

**Nuevo capt!! gracias a las personas que lo leen ^^**

* * *

Era ya verano. El resto del año se había pasado volando. Mi cumpleaños había sido ayer y Draco me había regalado un collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón. Hice una fiesta también...ya que cumplía 15 años. Mis padres me regalaron dinero...(como si no lo tuviera) y muchas joyas para usar...pero la que me gustaba más era la de Draco.

_Draco_ pensé...siempre hacia que mi corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal. No lo vería hasta dentro de 3 días. El 6 de Agosto se iba celebrar nuestro compromiso. Iba ser una reunión privada..solo para nuestros padres y para nosotros. No sabía cómo se iba celebrar...pero lo más seguro era que nuestros padres nos comprarían anillos.

Estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo un libro muggle...si..tenía esos libros...estaba en contra de esas personas...no eran normales para mí...pero tenía una cierta afanación por los autores muggles...escribían acerca de la magia como algo fantástico...cuando para mí era tan normal.

Ahora estaba leyendo un libro llamado "Romeo y Julieta". Estaba muy lindo y romántico...ya estaba por terminar cuando mi nana tocó la puerta.

-pasa- le dije con voz fría...la voz que usaba para todos los que no eran Draco.

-tiene visita señorita- me dijo, con su tono acaramelado y aterciopelado. Me irritaba su tono de voz. Sin mirarla le hice una señal para que saliera, sin preguntarle quién era la persona que me buscaba. _De seguro es Claire_ pensé.

Me miré en mi espejo de cuerpo entero. Estaba usando un vestido de tiritas de color celeste hasta un poco más alto que mis rodillas. Tenía un listón azul que rodeada mi cintura. Parecía uno de los vestidos que usaba cuando era niña. Mi cuerpo había cambiado bastante desde los 13 años...las facciones de una mujercita ya estaban saliendo a la luz y mi cuerpo se iba desarrollando con el pasar de los meses. No me quejaba en absoluto de lo que veía en el espejo. A pesar de que Draco diga que mi nariz era fea, esta en verdad era pequeña y delgada, fina y respingada y para nada fea...sabía que él lo decía para molestarme.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, al estilo princesa. Llegué a la Sala en donde recibíamos a nuestros invitados, esperando ver a Claire, pero en vez de ver a ella..vi a...

-¡DRACO!- exclamé con toda la felicidad que pude. Este volteó para verme y en segundos ya estaba en sus sólidos brazos. Me cargó unos minutos, mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-Pans, te he extrañado- me dijo, cuando yo ya estaba con los pies en la tierra.

-pero me viste ayer Draco- le dije sonriendo.

-¿y? en el colegio solía verte todos los días. Ahora no, por eso vine. No aguantaba las ganas de verte- me dijo, tomando mi mano y plantando un tierno beso en ella. Mi corazón latía fuertemente...lo extrañaba mucho...extrañaba su habitación, nuestras tardes juntos...las caminatas por el lago...

-ay querido..yo también te extrañé. Ven para que conozcas a Leya- le dije, jalandole de la mano hacia los establos.

-¿Leya?- me dijo, dejándose llevar.

-si, es mi yegua- le informé. Era la primera vez que Draco venía a casa sin sus padres, así que aproveché que estaba solo para presentarle a mi compañia. Llegamos a los establos y él me ayudó a abrir las puertas. Ahí estaba mi hermosa yegua, reluciente y recién bañada. Draco la acarició por minutos.

-es...linda- me confesó, mientras sonreía.

-como su dueña- le dije, riendo.

-no tanto, tú eres hermosa- me dijo, sin mirarme. Estaba muy ocupado engriendo a Leya.

-¿quieres dar un paseo?- le dije, mientras sentía que mis mejillas ardían por su comentario.

-claro- dijo entusiasmado.

Subimos para montarla y cabalgamos por el lago de la Mansión. Él estaba detrás mío, sujetando mi cintura con sus brazos. Mientras cabalgabamos, sentía que su nariz inhalaba mi aroma y que sus labios besaban mis cabellos, suavemente. Me sentía practicamente volando. Luego de unos minutos en el cielo, bajamos de Leya para sentarnos en el cesped.

-tienes una linda casa Parkinson- me dijo, tomando mi mano, mientras estábamos sentados.

-jajaja, no tan linda como la tuya. Viejos habitos nunca mueren- le dije, sacándole la lengua. No me molestaba que a veces me llame por mi apellido, es más, ahora me parecía lindo.

-¿preparada para el 6?- me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

-claro que sí. Hasta ya tengo el vestido que usaré-

-claro que sí- me dijo, besándo mi mejilla. Se quedó ahí, prendido de mi mejilla un momento, y luego sus labios empezaron a descender hasta llegar a mi cuello, dejándo un camino de ligeros y tiernos besos por mi mejilla y mandíbula. Cuando llegó a mi cuello, besó un poco de piel y luego trazó con las yemas de sus dedos, lineas en mi cuello y clavícula. Mi piel se erizó ante sus besos, y las zonas que besaba y tocaba ardían como el fuego...empezé a sentir tibio por dentro...sentimientos confusos, mariposas voladoras...hormonas...

Me quedé quieta mientras él exploraba con sus labios mi rostro y mi cuello, debajo de mi oreja y en mi mentón. Todo lo que rozaban sus labios se prendían en un fuego que solo sus besos podían apagar.

-uhmmm..veo que estás usando lo que te di- me dijo, su aliento era aire tibio en mi cuello.

-si..- le dije con dificultad. Sus besos me nublaban el pensamiento...impedían que pueda reaccionar. ¿Acaso se daba cuenta del efecto que él tenía en mí?

De pronto todo desapareció cuando sus labios dejaron de besarme y su rostro apareció frente del mío. Había colocado su cabeza en mis piernas...era mi turno de engreirle.

-¿te gusta?- me preguntó.

-uhmm...¿qué cosa?- le dije,..aun recordando sus labios, sus besos...el fuego. Mi mano empezó a correr por su delgados y suaves cabellos.

-uhmmm...el collar Pans- me dijo, cerrando los ojos, obviamente disfrutando mis caricias.

-claro que sí Draco, es el regalo más lindo que alguien me podría dar- le dije, recuperando mi ser. No dejé de pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

-uhmmm...que bueno...-dijo casi en un suspiro.

-¿tú ya sabes lo que usarás para el 6?- le pregunté, mis manos dejaron de acariciarlo.

-sip. Oye, no dejes de tocarme...quiero más...ya pues...- me rogó. Agarró mi muñeca y puso mi mano en su cabeza. Reí y seguí con las caricias, mientras que mi otra mano recorría su rostro con la yema de mis dedos.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, yo acariciandolo y Draco diciendo uhmmm cada minuto. Siempre que lo decía, yo reía un poco y luego volvía a engreirlo. Luego de un rato, se sentó y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme y darme un beso...un beso de niña grande.

Ambos habíamos crecido...éramos conscientes de lo que significaba besar así...sabíamos de nuestros deseos...de la necesidad de sentir al otro lo más posible..su lengua danzaba con la mía al son de los latidos de nuestros corazones...sus manos recorriendo mi cintura y brazos y los míos se enredaban en su suave cabello.

-ahh...tu aroma...-me dijo, entre besos. -no me deja pensar- me admitió. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y volvió a su ritmo cuando Draco mordió mi labio inferior y luego lo acarició son su traviesa lengua.

Me separó para tomar un poco de aire, pero yo quería más, así que lo besé de nuevo. No sé que fuerza se había apoderado de mí, pero sus besos en mi cuello y rostro habían despertado algo en mí...algo que hacía que desee besarlo aún más. Él no se quejó cuando deboré sus labios con los míos, mis dientes mordiendo sus labios luego de unos segundos, mi aliento mezclándose con el suyo...mi lengua rozando la suya...

Finalmente me alejé exigiendo aire en mi organismo. Él me miró sorprendido...era obvio que había sentido la fuerza en mí mientras lo besaba...el deseo...y él había respondido de igual manera. Me sentí un poco apenada por haber reaccionado de una forma un poco violenta al besarlo...le mordí varias veces el labio...incluso una vez la lengua. Pero él no parecía molesto...más bien parecía...satisfecho.

Me dio un último beso en los labios y luego en mi mejilla, ambos besos hicieron que me sonroje. Era curioso, que hasta el mínimo roze...hacía que me sienta liviana y tibia por dentro...mariposas...ayyy qué hacer con ellas!

Se levantó para llevarme a dentro...era hora de regresar y él debía irse...después de todo habíamos pasado un hermoso tiempo juntos.

Lo acompañé hasta la chimenea para que use los polvos flu para regresar a casa. Antes de partir me abrazó y murmuró en mi oído:

-nos vemos pronto...novia- y con eso me dejó...con la boca abierta y sin respiración.

* * *

6 de agosto...por fin nuestro día había llegado. La ceremonia se iba dar en la Mansión Malfoy...el hermoso castillo de marmol...tan elegante como el nombre. Estaba ansiosa por llegar...mis manos estaban sudando. Traté de secarlas en mi vestido...mi hermoso vestido...era de un color crema...era strapless y con un listón delgado debajo de mi busto. Me llegaba a la rodilla. Mis sandalias hacían juego perfectamente con el vestido.

Mis padres estaban parados a mi costado, mi padre...tan frío como siempre..tomó un poco de polvos flu para transportarnos allá. En cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en la sala de los Malfoy. Draco nos estaba esperando, con un terno de color negro y una corbata crema. Había adivinado el color de mi vestido. Cuando nos vio llegar, se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó cordialmente, a mi y a mi madre con un beso en la mano...y a mi padre con un apretón de manos.

Nos llevó a la sala en donde se iba dar la ceremonia. Él tomaba de mi mano, protegiendo y tratando de que me calmara.

Cuando llegamos, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy estaban parados esperándonos. Nos tomamos unos minutos para charlar y luego empezó la ceremonia. Draco y yo nos paramos el uno frente al otro, mientras que su padre leía unas frases de un libro antiguo. Era un libro de encantamientos para comprometidos. Nos hizo decir lo siguiente, mientras Draco colocaba un anillo de plata en mi mano derecha, en el cuarto dedo.

-Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy, me comprometo con Pansy Astoria Parkinson, para luego casarme con ella, serle fiel, para respetarla y brindarle todo lo que pueda darle-

Luego yo también tuve que ponerle un anillo en su mano derecha y decir:

-Yo Pansy Astoria Parkinson (cuanto odiaba mi segundo nombre), me comprometo con Draco Lucius Malfoy, para luego casarme con él, serle fiel, para respetarlo y ser la mejor esposa/servidora que haya en el mundo-

Luego de unas palabras dichas por el señor Malfoy, nuestros anillos se prendieron de un rojo vivo. Me asusté al principio, pero luego mi padre explicó que ocurría eso para sellar el encantamiento. Draco y yo estábamos oficialmente comprometidos y nada ni nadie podía romper con eso...solo la persona que nos había comprometido...osea su padre, claro que con nuestro consentimiento. Nos prohibieron quitarnos el anillo, nisiquiera para darnos un baño, por que sino el encantamiento se rompería también.

Asentimos con la cabeza mientras el señor Malfoy nos informaba todo lo que debíamos saber. El matrimonio se iba dar luego de que ambos cumplamos 18, al finalizar nuestro séptimo año. Ya no había marcha atrás y eso me hacia muy feliz.

Por fin Draco era mío...y yo era de él.


	14. San Valentin

* * *

-gracias- le murmuré a mi nana, antes de subir al tren. Ella me había ayudado a llevar mi equipaje a la estación y lo había subido al tren.

Caminé hasta el fondo, me gustaba sentarme casi al final. Encontré un compartimiento vacío. Draco me había dicho que lo espere, y que no deje entrar anadie más en nuestro compartimiento. Esperé...recordando lo que habíamos vivido en el verano...los besos, las caricias, los paseos en caballo, nuestro compromiso...las tardes juntos en Londres comprando cosas...tomando té con nuestras madres...hablando del futuro.

-el futuro- dije en voz alta. No faltaba poco para que Draco se convierta en mortífago. Su padre quería que lo haga luego de cumplir 16...yo no quería que él lo haga...pero tenía que respetar su decisión.

Quinto año estaba por empezar...y yo estaba sentada sola. ¿en donde está Draco? luego teníamos que ir a nuestro compartimiento de prefectos para una reunión antes de llegar al colegio.

Si! mi Draco y yo habíamos sido escogidos prefectos en slytherin, mi madre estuvo regalandome cosas durante una semana.

Cuando ya estaba haciendome vieja de tanto esperar, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Era él...

-Pansy- me dijo, feliz de verme. Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó.

-te extrañé- le murmuré en el oído.

-yo también pequeña- me dijo riendo. Bueno, sí...él era mucho más alto que yo...me llevaba una cabeza entera...pero yo no era enana...solo que él era muy alto.

-ya basta...sabes que el problema es que tú eres muy alto- le dije, haciendo un puchero.

-probablemente- me dijo riendo, -pero igual eres mi pequeña-. Me sentó en sus piernas, acunandome en sus fuertes brazos.

Me besó como él sabía..sus besos me encantaban... me derretian y me volvían a formar... no sabía cómo explicarlo...eran tan...perfectos. Yo respondí como solía hacerlo, mis manos recorriendo sus brazos y rostro.

Me apartó luego de un rato para tomar aire y decir:

-luces hermosa...además hueles muy bien- me dijo, inhalando mi esencia.

-tú también- le dije, besando sus labios tiernamente.

Nos quedamos sentados un buen rato, hasta que Mcgonagall nos llamó para la reunión de prefectos. Me llevó de la mano. Todo era tan perfecto. Él era mío y de nadie más...sólo mío.

* * *

Nuestras manos encajaban perfectamente...nuestros anillos lucían elegantes en nuestros dedos. Todo era perfecto. Umbridge nos había nombrado parte de su Brigada Inquisitorial y la verdad estábamos muy orgullosos de tener la oportunidad de arruinar cualquier plan de Potter..sobre todo para Draco que lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

En San Valentín Draco visitó mi cuarto por la mañana, las chicas aún seguían ahí, pero él las sacó, para que nos dejen solos.

-hola querida- me dijo, dándome un beso en los labios. Yo ya estaba cambiada, me estaba cepillando los largos cabellos dorados. Me hize una media cola y lo miré sonriendo: estaba echado en mi cama, sin zapatos para no ensuciarla.

-¿cómodo?-

-siempre que estoy contigo- me respondió. Me acerqué para echarme junto a él, nos besamos por un momento y luego paró.

-te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo entusiasmado. Me encantaba verlo feliz. Últimamente lo veía muy preocupado....era la culpa de su padre, quién todos los días (bueno, casi todos los días) le mandaba cartas horrorosas contándole lo que hacía Voldemort y cómo pensaban derrotar al bando de Dumbledor. Todo eso preocupada a Draco y le estresaba...yo no aguantaba verlo así...y en las noches pensaba que si ahora, que no era complice de Voldemort... se ponía de ese modo con todo lo que le contaba su padre...iba ser mucho peor cuando se una a él...no podría soportarlo...pero tenía que ser fuerte, por él.

-¿cuál?- le pregunté tontamente... cuando estaba con él no me importaba comportarme así.

-jaja no creas que te voy a decir tonta...ay Parkinson...vamos- me dijo sonriendo. Me encantaba cuando sonreía...sólo sonreía para mí y eso me encantaba y enamoraba.

Nos paramos para salir, pero antes me agarró de la cintura para besarme. Nos quedamos pegados un bueno rato...sus manos acariciando mi espalda y cintura...podía sentir como si sus manos estuvieran tocando mi piel...aun que yo estaba usando una blusa...pero sus caricias eran muy profundas y me hacían quemar por dentro...mis manos acariciaron su fuerte abdomén y solté un "uhmmm" entre besos. Draco paró cuando me escuchó y dejó de besarme. _¿qué hice?...¿he hecho algo malo?_

-¿todo bien?- le pregunté...respirando con dificultad...necesitaba besarlo más antes de partir. Él me miró curioso y luego dijo:

-si...solo que...el sonido que hiciste...es la cosa más sexy que he escuchado...- se notaba en su rostro que estaba un poco avergonzado...pero que también estaba complacido. Me sonrojé en el instante y sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas.

-no te averguenzes...me encantó- me confesó, besándome de nuevo...esperando a que el sonido escape de mis labios una vez más...y lo hizo...como dos veces. Sus besos me hacían sentir en la luna...me volvían loca.

-vamos- me dijo cuando ya dejó de besarme...estaba loca por él...lo abrazé por la cintura al salir y él colocó su brazo en mis hombros. No había nadie en la sala común asi que no había problema.

Llegamos a Hogsmade y me llevó a un restaurante. Nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía un dibujo: era un corazón, con nuestros nombres adentro. El corazón estaba rodeado de nuestros anillos de compromiso.

-¡DRACO!- grité con entusiasmo. -¿tú hiciste esto?- le pregunté.

-si querida...pero no le cuentes a nadie...es secreto-me dijo, bajando la vista. Reí...era obvio que le fue vergonzoso hacerlo...pero estaba muy feliz de que haya tenido el valor para hacerlo. Sonreí durante todo el día, mientras paseabamos por Hogsmade, tomados de la mano. Me compró una docena de rosas rosadas y también una pulsera con un dije que tenía la forma de una "D", de Draco obviamente.

El día fue perfecto y no quería dejarlo en la noche, así que fuimos juntos a su cuarto para dormir. Nos echamos en su cama y nos tapamos con el cubrecama. Hacia un frío horrible, así que nos abrazamos para calentarnos.

-uhmmm- le dije mientras me besaba, abrazados...como si el mundo no importase.

-¿qué?- me preguntó entre besos.

-me encantas...eso es todo- le confesé. Sonrió mientras le mordía su labio inferior.

-eso ya lo sabía, dime algo que no sepa- me retó. Dejé de besarlo...tal vez debería decirle...decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos...que lo que sentía por él no solo era carnal...que era algo más.

-yo...- empezé pero me callé al instante. ¿qué iba pensar de mi cuando le diga que lo quería?, iba pensar que era una tonta por sentir algo así...

-dime Pansy, puedes decirme lo que quieras- me dijo, abrazandome con mas fuerzas, su nariz cerca de mis cabellos.

-yo...te...quququiiierrro- le dije, con un poco de dificultad. Sus brazos dejaron de frotarme y su rostro se tensó un poco, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad.

-¿en serio?- se aventuró a preguntar...tomándome de la mano mientras pronunciaba cada palabra. Yo no podía hablar...me limité a decir "sí" con la cabeza. Se quedó mudo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Abrió su boca...parecía que quería decir algo..pero le era difícil.

-no tienes porqué decir algo Draco, entiendo perfectamente- le dije avergonzada. _Tonta, has arruinado la noche...la proxima quedate callada._

-siento como si debería decir algo- me dijo, preocupado. Sus palabras me hirieron...

-no tienes qué decir algo que no sientes- le expliqué. Levantó una ceja.

-entonces...si tú me has dicho que me quieres,..es porque lo sientes de verdad- me dijo, mirándome.

-claro, nunca te diría algo que no siento-

-¿cómo sabes que me quieres?- me preguntó, sin soltar mi mano.

-bueno...- vacilé un poco antes de contestar. Era una buena pregunta...lo sentía,..pero no sabía como explicarlo.

-bueno...yo...sé que te quiero porque soy feliz cuando estoy contigo, nada me importa si estás a mi lado, porque me encantas, porque me preocupo por ti...porque cuando no estoy contigo pienso en ti, recuerdo tus besos...-le dije. Iba decir más pero me cortó al poner su boca en la mía.

-¿te gusta eso?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-no me gusta...me encanta, me fascina- le dije, también con una sonrisa.

-todo lo que mencionaste...yo también lo siento- me confesó, mirándo mis ojos, estudiando su reacción. Mi corazón latió fuertemente.

-¿de verdad?-

-claro que sí... no sabía que eso era querer...porque si sentir todo lo que siento por ti es querer...entonces yo también te quiero...y mucho- me dijo, sonrojado. Vi que estaba un poco avergonzado.

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte- le dije.

-lo sé..imagina si padre se entera...se muere- me dijo, un poco preocupado.

-estoy segura que tu padre quiere a tu madre...pero a su manera, no de la forma en que yo te quiero- le dije, besando su frente para calmarlo.

-siempre me dijo que no debía sentir cariño por alguien, pero contigo es imposible- me confesó Draco. Su rostro cambió cuando nombró a su padre, pero luego me sonrió vagamente.

Le tomé la mano sin decir nada, nos acercamos más para abrazarnos y quedarnos así por un buen rato.

-gracias por decirme todas estas cosas Draco- le dije, sonriendo.

-no se las podría decir a nadie más- me dijo, besándome como solo él sabía.

* * *

Fin de año llegó... todos sabemos lo que pasó...lamentablemente falleció el padrino de Potter en una batalla...(seré un poco mala...pero no le deseo la muerte a nadie) y el padre de Draco, junto con otros mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkaban... Draco estaba destrozado...lo peor aún estaba por llegar.


	15. Sexto Año

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Stephie Rose xq siempre comenta lo que escribo y además escribe muy bien!!! xfa sigue cn tu fic q me gustó muxo! Bueno...espero les guste a toos los que me dejan reviews! ^^**

* * *

_Querida Pansy_

_De verdad es lo único que puedo hacer...debo salvar el honor de mi padre._

_Tú accediste a esto..debes dejarme, por favor_

_responde_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Pansy,_

_sé que estás molesta por mi decisión, pero tú me prometiste hace mucho que aceptabas las consecuencias..._

_debo hacerlo por mi padre_

_por favor no me odies, es lo último que necesito_

_comprende y responde_

_siempre tuyo_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Querido Draco_

_No estoy molesta contigo...me cuesta entender que tengas que arriesgar tu vida,_

_pero comprenderé con el tiempo_

_solo necesito tiempo para pensar_

_muero por verte, te extraño... nos hemos visto poco este verano...quiero besarte_

_Tuya siempre_

_Pansy Parkinson_

* * *

_No sabes lo feliz y tranquilo que me hacen sentir tus palabras y tus cartas_

_las leo siempre_

_por favor no dejes de hacerlo_

_Sé que no nos hemos visto...pero por un tiempo va a ser así...lo siento mucho_

_cuando termine toda esta tortura te contaré_

_las cosas no son tan fáciles_

_piensa en mi como yo en ti_

_Draco_

* * *

_Draco, no me asustes. Sé que las cosas no están bien pero prefiero una mentira._

_Espero que estés a salvo. Muero por que empieze el sexto año y besarte y decirte cuanto te estoy llegando a querer_

_Muero por saber qué es lo que está pasando contigo_

_No dejes de escribir_

_Tuya,_

_Pansy_

* * *

_Ay querida, las cosas no están tan bien...pero recuerda que siempre estoy contigo, sin importar lo que pase. _

_Creo que no nos podremos ver antes de las clases. Con suerte estaré esperándote en el tren_

_Espero que todo salga bien_

_Recuerda que eres mía_

_Draco M._

* * *

Esa fue su última carta. En todo el verano Draco y yo solo nos vimos un par de veces. Estaba esperándo ansiosa poder verlo en el tren. Me sente en nuestro compartimiento favorito. Lo esperé bastante tiempo, pero Draco nunca llegó.

Ya estaba resignada a que no lo iba ver. Fui directamente a mi habitacion, la cena no tenía sentido sin él. Me eché en mi cama boca abajo. Estaba sola, triste y con ganas de llorar...lo extrañaba muchísimo... no podía estar sin él.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y no abajo, alimentándote?- preguntó una voz fría...una voz que yo conocía muy bien. Me levanté en un brinco de la cama y corrí hacia sus brazos.

-Draco- sollozé en su pecho, -te he extrañado como no tienes idea-

-yo también pequeña, no te imaginas- me dijo, inhalando mi aroma. Me besó en las mejillas y luego suavemente en los labios. Me cargó hasta mi cama, en donde nos sentamos para hablar.

-cuentame todo Draco, quiero saber- le dije, sonriendo abiertamente. No podía creer que él estaba aquí...después de tanto tiempo. Le tomé la mano.

-después de todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto...¿quieres hablar?- me preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-es verdad, disculpa, tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar, este momento es de nosotros- le dije, besándo sus labios. Él intensificó el beso, abriendo sus labios para acariciarme por dentro. Era tan dulce...su lengua tan suave tan mágica...recorría lugares sensibles en mi boca, que me hacían estremecer de la pasión. Me levantó con sus manos para que me siente en sus piernas. Rompimos un momento el beso. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada...no quería esperar más...necesitaba besarlo...acariciarlo...sentir su cuerpo.

Lo besé de nuevo, con una pasión desenfrenada. Él respondió de la misma manera. Sus manos moviéndose en mi espalda, trazando circulos con las yemas de sus dedos. No estaba usando chompa escolar...solo la blusa...sus manos hacían que queme por dentro. Él estaba con el saco del colegio, abotonado. Con dedos temblorosos empezé a desabotonar lo que me impedía acariciar más de cerca sus musculos. Él no se quejó, pero en respuesta me besó aún más, su lengua viajando por todos lados. Le quité el saco con su ayuda mientras tomábamos aire, un descanso antes de seguir. Pude ver en sus ojos el deseo que sentía por tenerme, por tocarme, por besarme...y sabía que él también podía leerlo en mi rostro. Me sonrió cuando terminé de quitarle el saco y empezé a correr mis manos por su abdomen. Me besó el cuello como solo él sabía hacerlo...

-sabes- me dijo mientras posaba suaves besos en mi cuello.

-uhmmm- le dije sin hablar...solo un gemido escapó de mi boca.

-si quieres...puedes...- me dijo, pero de pronto dejó de besarme y no me miraba. Yo estaba agitada y solo podía pensar en él, tenía la mente nublada.

-dime Draco, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué puedo...?- le pregunté intrigada. _Lo debo estar haciendo mal...no le gustan mis besos._

-puedes...es muy difícil Pansy, decirlo...y si no quieres...sólo dimélo no te voy a obligar hacer algo que no quieras...- el pobre estaba sonrojado.

-dímelo Draco- le dije, sonriendo cuando me miró.

-puedes...o bueno...puedo sacarme la camisa si quieres...para que...no sé...para que puedas sentir mejor mi piel...ay Pansy las cosas que me haces decir- me dijo, besándo mi nariz, sonrió nerviosamente mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Yo lo pensé un poco...

-sería lo mejor...quiero sentirte...sentir tu cálida piel en mis manos...- le dije cerrando los ojos. Me besó con furia y deseo. Mis nerviosos dedos empezaron a desabotonar su camisa y él me ayudaba. No necesité quitársela para obtener lo que en el momento quería...tocarlo. Recorrí su abdomen nerviosa...no sabiendo si lo hacia bien...pero sus besos me daban una buena idea de que lo estaba haciendo a la perfección. Toqué cada centímetro de su cintura y espalda. Era mucho más de lo que imaginé.

Sus manos tocaban mis cabellos y las mías su cuerpo. _Esperen...no es justo que yo tenga este privilegio y él no...uhmm_

Sin dejar de tocarlo, con una mano empezé a sacar mi blusa de mi falda, no me la desabotoné por que me daba verguenza que me vea en ropa interior...pero ahora sí podía tocar mi piel.

Él no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero cuando colocó sus manos en mi cintura de nuevo, no se encontró con el material de mi blusa...sino con mi suave piel. No dejó de besarme y metió sus manos dentro de mi blusa, mi piel transmitiendole el calor que irradiaba, nuestros besos se hacían mas intensos cada vez.

-Pansy- me dijo entre besos. No quería hablar...simplemente quería besarlo.

-uhmmm-

-¿estás segura de esto?- me preguntó, un poco preocupado...sin embargo sus manos no dejaban mi piel ni un segundo. Sonreí..sabía que él se moría por tocarme, al igual que yo.

-quiero que me toques como yo lo hago, quiero que sientas mi piel...¿o acaso no lo quieres tú?- le dije, separándome un poco de él.

-¿cómo crees que no? ven- me ordenó y me besó de nuevo. Sus manos rodeando mi desnuda cintura.

No quería que acaben los besos...sus manos dejaban llamas en donde tocaban...sus besos me hacían pedir más...no podía más...me estaba volviendo loca. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo...lo extrañaba tanto... lo necesitaba.

-Ah Pansy, me vuelves loco- me dijo, subiendo sus manos más arriba de mi cintura..en donde el gancho de mi brasier estaba. Acarició mi espalda, pero no se movió de ahí...no se aventuró a tocar más...yo tampoco estaba segura si quería que me tocara el pecho...no sábía si le iba gustar...

Entre besos y caricias me sentía en el cielo. Nos separamos un momento para respirar. Con sus manos tomó mi rostro y colocó mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

-me gusta verte el rostro Pans- me confesó. Me sonrojé. Cuando ibamos a retomar nuestra sesión de besos...escuchamos unos pasos cerca del dormitorio. _Diablos, la cena ya debe haber terminado._

Draco me sacó de su regazo y se apresuró para abotonarse la camisa mientras que yo me metía la blusa dentro de la falda y me sentaba a metros de distancia de Draco, en mi tocador.

-hola Pansy...¿Draco? hola...no te vimos en el tren- dijo Dany cuando ella y las chicas entraron. Les sonreí.

-ah si, tuve un percance. Parkinson...hablamos luego- me dijo parándose y sin despedirse de las chicas se marchó.

-Pansy, ¿qué hacías con Draco a solas?- me preguntó Millicent.

-estábamos hablando...- les repondí, tratando de sonar normal y fría. Mi corazón seguía latiendo por la actividad de hace unos minutos.

-¿de qué?- preguntó Dany.

-no creo que sea de tu incumbencia- le respondí. Dany no respondió pero se encerró detrás de las cortinas de su cama.

Todas fuimos a dormir después de un rato. No podía esperar a que amanezca..quería ver a Draco y besarlo como hoy.

Soñé con él toda la noche.


	16. La marca

**Gracias Stephie Rose!!!! y a las personas que leen ^^ Los reviews me inspiran ^D**

**xoxo**

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad...Draco y yo pasaríamos las vacaciones de invierno en la casa de nuestros padres. Me moría de ganas por estar a solas con él. En toda la mitad de nuestro 6to año Draco ha estado faltando a clases...a veces faltaba semanas al colegio. Todo era la culpa de Él...no toleraba tenerlo en nuestras vidas... porque si molestaba a Draco...también me molestaba a mí.

Draco no me contaba con exactitud lo que pasaba cuando iba a los escondites de los mortífagos...pero me decía que Voldemort estaba muy decepcionado de su padre...por haber dejado que escape Potter y por haber dejado que se rompa la profecía. Yo quería saberlo todo...pero él no quería involucrarme mucho en eso. Lo entendía y comprendía su deseo de protegerme.

* * *

_Pansy, _

_te extraño muchísimo. Me siento muy solo en mi casa..._

_mi madre para triste todo el tiempo..._

_no es lo mismo sin mi padre_

_tengo que ir a verte_

_espérame_

_tuyo siempre_

_D.M_

* * *

Lo esperé como me lo ordenó. Yo ya estaba en casa desde hace dos días y no había visto a Draco desde que dejamos Hogwarts para las vacaciones de invierno. Me moría por verlo... quería saber lo que ocurría con Voldemort y con los mortífagos...quería saber si a Draco...ya le habían puesto la marca.

Un sonido puff llamó mi atención. Una persona de masomenos un metro 75 estaba parado en mi chimenea, limpiándose el polvo de sus elegantes ropas. Me quedé sentada mirándole. Era tan lindo...sus ojos grises brillaban cada vez que me miraban...estaba...locamente enamorada de él...

-hola novio- le dije, sonriendole...con mis brazos abiertos...esperando a que venga hacia mi y que me bese con todo el deseo posible...

-hola cariño...no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!- me dijo, caminando a paso acelerado para sentarse a mi costado. Me abrazó fuertemente cuando llegó a donde estaba...sus labios besaron todo mi rostro con un cariño inmenso...besó mis labios al final...fue un beso corto pero muy tierno.

-quiero saberlo todo...¿qué ha pasado en estos dos días que no te he visto?- le pregunté...colocándome en sus piernas.

-ayy...sabes que no puedes saber mucho...es peligroso...el bando de Potter o incluso los mismos aurores podrían interrogarte...todo el colegio sabe que estás conmigo- me respondió y luegó besó mi cuello y garganta.

-pero algo me puedes contar...prometo no decirle a nadie...uhmm-

-igual es peligroso...no podría vivir si te pasara algo...ayy como te necesito Pansy..- me dijo, abrazándome y besándome como lo sabía hacer. Su lengua danzando con la mía, mordiendo mis labios, besando mis mejillas, mi nariz...mis labios de nuevo...sus manos corrían desesperadamente por mi cintura y espalda...

El tema de Voldemort había quedado olvidado...nos estábamos perdiendo en nuestros besos...nuestras mentes nubladas por el placer de las caricias...tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos...besó mi otra mano...besó cada uno de mis dedos...lo necesitaba...lo había extrañado demasiado...

Le besé los labios una vez más..mis manos desabotonando sus saco y luego su chompa...(hacia mucho frío afuera)...su mano se posó en una de mis piernas...nunca antes las había tocado de esa manera...recorrío con las yemas de sus dedos mi muslo derecho y mi rodilla...estaba a punto de llegar a la basta de mi minifalda y correr sus manos por debajo de ella cuando...

PLIN. Saltamos ante el sonido. Su mano dejó de tocarme.

-señorita Parkinson, lamento molestarla...pero su madre desea que le avise que el té está listo. Usted y el señor Malfoy pueden pasar al comedor- dijo Winfry...una de nuestras elfas domésticas.

-claro..claro...ya vamos...vete!..tú no has visto nada!!!- le advertí, mi voz temblorosa y mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-sí señorita- me dijo Winfry y desapareció con el mismo sonido.

Draco me miraba avergonzado y yo lo miraba a él de la misma manera. Empezó a abotonarse la chompa y se quitó el saco...mi casa tenía un hechizo para mantenernos calientes...así que no lo necesitaba. Me arreglé la falda y me paré. Me abrazó por detrás y posó suaves besos en mi nuca y cabello...lo quería tanto...

-vamos- me dijo, tomándome de la mano.

* * *

-cuentáme- le pedí. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas...nosotros estábamos echados en mi cama, mirando el techo. El té con mi madre había sido rápido...luego se disculpó porque tenía planes con sus amigas...iban a ir de compras.

Su otro brazo estaba debajo de su cabeza...la mía estaba apoyada en su pecho...escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Pansy...es muy peligroso que sepas...- me advirtió.

-no me importa-

-eres una niña terca- Besó mi mano luego de terminar la frase.

-no soy niña- le dije, tercamente.

-eres mi niña...- me dijo, tiernamente. Le sonreí...aunque él no podía ver mi rostro.

-por favor... aunque sea un poquito...- le supliqué.

-bueno...pero que terca eres Pans. Los mortífagos se han mudado a mi casa...Voldemort los visita cuando hay reuniones...pero él no vive ahí...tiene su propia casa ¿sabes? no sé en donde queda...no le ha dicho a nadie- me contó. Pude notar por el tono de sus palabras que era sincero.

-¿por eso tu madre está triste todo el tiempo?- le pregunté.

-si...pero está mas apenada porque teme que me hagan daño...- me respondió.

-¿te han hecho daño?- le pregunté...mi otra mano (la que no estaba tomando la suya) acariciaba su pecho. No me respondió en seguida...se tomó su tiempo.

-tía Bellatrix ha usado algunos hechizos en mí...no tan fuertes...pero la mayoría para asustarme..para que no le cuente a nadie lo que pasa en mi casa y en las reuniones...para que no meta la pata como mi padre...-

-la odio, a todos...sobre todo a él-

-yo también-

-entonces, ¿por qué no los delatas?- le sugerí.

-si lo hago, me matan Pansy...- me respondió, asustado y serio.

-...tienes razón. ¿te han dado alguna misión?- le pregunté.

-aún no...Voldemort y los demás están planeando un ataque directo a Dumbledor...piensan que así Potter será más fragil- me respondió. Cuando mencionó el apellido de Potter, sentí odio en su tono de voz.

-parece un plan razonable...¿crees que te incluyan?-

-es lo más probable...me dejan escuchar sus discusiones-

-¿de qué hablan?- le pregunté, levantando mi rostro para verlo...empezaba a extrañar su rostro.

-es secreto...lo siento mucho...pero no pue..-

-no puedes arriegar tu vida más de lo que estás haciendo, lo sé- le dije y le di un beso.

-eres perfecta para mí Parkinson- me dijo entre besos.

-lo sé...tú eres perfecto para mí- le dije, besándolo con más intensidad.

Esta vez sus manos exploraron un poco más...la piel de mis piernas quemaba bajo sus caricias...sus besos me hacían pedir más...nuestros latidos estaban sincronizados...todo era perfecto...

* * *

Era una tarde de Marzo...Draco había faltado a algunas clases de nuevo...me sentía muy sola. Paraba casi todo el tiempo con las chicas...pero lo extrañaba demasiado. Estaba sentada frente al fuego en la sala común de Slytherin, cuando una niña de primer grado se me acerca.

-señorita Parkinson...me dijeron que le avise que la buscan- me dijo tímidamente.

-¿quién?- le pregunte, lo más fría posible.

-el señor Malfoy- me respondió.

Salí corriendo hacia el lago, en donde estaba mi principe...llegué y lo encontré parado, mirando hacia el horizonte. Lo abrazé por detrás para que notara que estaba ahí. Se volteó para verme...quise besarlo pero no me respondió el beso.

-¿qué pasa? ¿no me has extrañado?- le pregunté...puse un puchero, mis ojos reflejando la tristeza de mi corazón ante su rechazo.

-no es eso Pans,...tengo algo que contarte...- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, fijamente.

-¿qué es cariño? ¿es algo malo?- le pregunté.

-me dieron mi misión...- me respondió. Alzó la manga de su brazo para que pueda ver la marca. Un gritó ahogado salió de mi boca. Levanté una mano temblorosa para tocar la marca...era un tatuaje muy oscuro...daba (de verdad) mucho miedo...recorrí con la yema de uno de mis delicados dedos la marca...la piel de Draco se erizó ante mi roze...me sonrió vagamente...al ver que mi rostro pasaba de miedo a admiración...la marca se veía bien en su brazo...lo hacia verse más fuerte...temerario...

Luego de un momento, encontré las palabras correctas para preguntarle algo que me estaba matando...

-...¿cuál es?- tartamudeé al hablar...no quería saberlo...pero debía...quería ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiese...no era mi misión...pero mi vida también dependía de eso.

-matar a Dumbledor..- me respondió...con susto en sus ojos.

* * *

Esa noche dormí con Draco...él estaba muy asustado...me contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que le dijeron...

-fue horrible Pans...usaron Crucio en mí...En un principio me negué...no quería hacerlo...no puedo...pero Bellatrix me obligó...Voldemort con su varita dibujó la marca en mi brazo...mientras todos los mortífagos veían...el rito de iniciación es horrendo...te hacen sufrir para disque hacerte más fuerte y menos vulnerable...ahora entiendo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar mi padre...

-debe ser horrible..- dije...fue todo lo que pude decir.

-no te imaginas...no entiendo porqué mi padre tuvo que escoger este tipo de vida...¿todo para qué? es demasiado riesgoso...no lo comprendo!- gritó furioso...Traté de calmarlo...frotando sus brazos pero se safó de mi con furia y fuerza. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación...

-no quería que lo hagan...todo pasó demasiado rápido...no sabes cómo reían ante mi dolor...aún puedo escuchar sus carcajadas de placer al verme sufrir...y la de él... era demasiado...odié a mi padre durante todo el rito de iniciación...- continuó con su historia. No dije nada...no sabía qué decir.

-luego...sin que tenga chance a descansar...me soltaron la bomba: tenía que cumplir mi misión...matar a uno de los magos más poderosos...matarlo...¿cómo puedo hacer eso? no quiero ser un asesino...no puedo hacerlo...no puedo- dijo, furioso. Se sentó al borde la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus temblorosas manos...

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él..mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas... no soportaba verlo así...daría todo por volver a cuando éramos niños...sin preocupaciones...

Gateé hacia él en la cama y lo abrazé con mucha ternuna...no me rechazó esta vez...dejó de cubrir su rostro...inenté darle un beso en la mejilla...pero su rostro me lo impidió...estaba...Draco estaba...llorando...lágrimas corrían por su rostro...lágrimas de desesperación...de furia...quemaban sus mejillas. Con mis manos las limpié... no quería que llorase. Coloqué su cabeza en mi pecho y la cubrí con mis manos, haciéndole cariño para que se tranquilice...dejó de llorar y me abrazó la cintura.

-lo eres todo para mí y no te quiero perder...- me dijo, con laz voz temblorosa.

-nunca me perderás...- le aseguré.

-no quiero que te cases con un asesino...- me dijo, levantó su cabeza para verme.

-no lo eres...- le dije

-lo seré cuando me lo pidan...-

-lo entenderé...no te consideraré un asesino...-

-no puedes vivir así...no quiero que lo hagas...- me dijo, mirándome con ojos molestos y confundidos...el gris de sus ojos se oscureció.

-es mi elección..casarme contigo es todo lo que me importa..- le dije. Le besé la frente.

-eso es lo que dices ahora...-

-y lo que siempre diré...-le aseguré tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible para que me crea.

-no quiero que te pase nada...-

-sé que siempre me protegerás..- le dije, sonriendo.

-soy débil Pansy...no puedo nisiquiera matar a alguien...- me dijo, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-no digas eso Malfoy! eres la personas más fuerte que conozco...por todo lo que has tenido que vivir...y por todo lo que te espera...eres valiente...yo moriría en el intento y mírate...sigues de pie...-

-pero no puedo matarlo Pansy...-

-no porque no seas asesino eres débil...- le expliqué. Mis palabras parecieron tranquilizarlo un poco.

-estoy agotado...- me confesó...sus brazos crearon una prisión a mi alrededor...su cabeza se hundía más y más en mi pecho...parecía que quería escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

-vamos a descansar bebe...ha sido un día muy largo...-le sugerí, acariciando sus cabellos. Lo siguiente me dejó helada.

Sus labios besaron mi pecho...en donde estaba mi corazón...levantó el rostro para besarme los labios...mientras sus dedos firmes y seguros desabotonaron los primeros botones de mi blusa escolar...no lo detuve...lo seguí besando hasta el cansancio. Sus besos eran furiosos...necesitados...deliciosos....

Su boca se deslizó por mi mandíbula..por mi cuello y clavícula..besó la piel que estaba expuesta...besó cada centímetro una y otra vez..como si no tuviera suficiente...como si nunca fuese suficiente...de mis labios no salieron protestas...pero sí suspiros y gemidos que le incentivaron a seguir...sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y luego bajaron para acariciar mis piernas...mis muslos...rodillas...pantorrillas...todo lo que podía tocar...nada ni nadie se lo impedía...estábamos completamente solos..

Sus manos dejaron de tocarme para seguir desabotonando mi blusa...estaba a punto de exponer mi busto...mi respiración entrecortada y los latidos de mi corazón no me dejaban pensar...simplemente seguía mis instintos. Paró luego de unos segundos.

No pude formular palabra...la adrenalina nublaba mi mente...se alejó un poco de mí para verme...Sus ojos claramente expresaban placer...lujuría...deseo...supuse que mis ojos también transmitían lo mismo...porque sonrió y me besó delicadamente en los labios. Me incliné hacia él para seguir besándolo...pero me detuvo suavemente. Mi mirada de confusión era indiscutible.

-creo que si seguimos..vamos a terminar hacien...- empezó a decirme...

-y...¿no quieres...eso?- le pregunté...yo siempre quise que mi primera vez sea con él..con mi amor...con mi único.

-¿cómo crees que no? me muero por hacerlo- me dijo, sonriendo abiertamente...

-..¿pero...?- le pregunté...sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelere más...si fuese posible.

-quiero que sea especial...no en una noche cualquiera...- me dijo, mirando sus manos...avergonzado...

-...yo quiero que sea en el día de nuestra boda...sería muy romántico...-le dije, soñando despierta...

-muy slytherin...- comentó y empezó a reir. Esto era bueno...él se veía feliz a mi lado.

-es cierto...- le dije sonriendo y riendo también.

-no me molesta esperar...es más, quiero hacerlo...sé que valdrá la pena- me dijo, besándo mis delicadas manos.

-pienso lo mismo- le dije, segura de mí misma.

-yo...-

-tú...- le dije, sonriendo...

-te amo Pansy, o al menos eso siento- me confesó con mucha sinceridad.

-yo también Draco...desde que te conocí...- lo besé con ternura. Nos echamos en su cama y dormimos abrazados.

Era la mejor noche de mi vida.


	17. El adiós

**Sobre todo para Stephie Rose...para que se sienta mucho mejor luego del sustazo =D y para todos los que leen ^^**

**disfruten!**

* * *

Los suaves rayos de sol me despertaron...faltaban pocos días para terminar clases. Estábamos en exámenes pero... eso no era lo peor. Draco había estado faltando a clases de nuevo...los profesores (sobre todo Snape) lo cubrieron. Nos decían que estaba llevando cursos en otro colegio (por elección de sus padres) pero a mí no me engañaban.

McGonagall se había quedado a cargo del colegio... después de todo ella era la sub-directora. La muerte del viejo director no fue una sorpresa para mí...sabía el plan de Voldemort...de los mortífagos...de Draco. No lo había visto desde entonces...desapareció con la estúpida excusa de llevar cursos en otro lado...yo sabía que se estaba escondiendo. Con suerte iba aprobar el año... los profesores como yo sabían la verdad... sabían que había sido obligado...y también sabían que no logró hacerlo...

Ningún alumno sabía quién había matado a Dumbledor... en verdad nadie sabía la real historia. Al día siguiente de su muerte, los profesores nos anunciaron que había sido un accidente..nos explicaron algo muy confuso...ninguno (de ninguna casa) se atrevía a preguntar exáctamente que había ocurrido. Todo era muy triste...odiaba aceptarlo...pero el viejo director traía luz al colegio.

Siempre lo admiré.. aunque no se suponía que debía hacerlo. Me resultaba fascinante... sus bromas y algunos de sus discursos..me fascinaba sobre todo cuando era pequeña...con el paso de los años...aprendí a ignorarlo como todos los de mi casa.

Hablé personalmente con Snape al día siguiente de la desaparición de Draco. No quiso responder a mis preguntas...solo me aseguró de que Draco no había sido el culpable.

_Flash back_

_-profesor Snape!, necesito hablar con usted- le dije furiosa y frustrada al entrar a su despacho._

_-señorita Parkinson, ¿qué diablos hace aquí? ya sonó la campana de toque de queda- me dijo, con un tono severo. _

_-necesito hablar con usted, por favor- le supliqué._

_-ya sé de lo que quiere hablar...y le advierto que no le responderé nada- me dijo, evadiendo mi mirada._

_-por favor.. necesito saber si Draco fue...el que lo hizo- le dije, lágrimas rodaban mis mejillas._

_-¿haría alguna diferencia si le cuento? igual se tiene que casar con él- me respondió, esta vez mirándo mi expresión._

_-solo... necesito saberlo...- le dije, limpiándome las lágrimas. Escuché el ruido de su silla, se levantó y se paró frente a mi. Colocó sus frías manos en mis hombros para llamar mi atención._

_-el joven Malfoy no lo hizo...me aseguré de que no lo haga-_

_-¿a qué se refiere con eso?- le pregunté...Draco no lo había hecho...nada más importaba._

_-no es de su incumbencia...no se preocupe...mantuve a Draco a salvo...él está..- dijo, mirándome a los ojos._

_-profesor, con todo el respeto que usted se merece... ¿no creerá que me compro esa mentira acerca de que Draco se ha mudado del colegio?- le corté antes de que pueda continuar. Echó una carcajada fría._

_-la verdad no me lo esperaba...usted es muy inteligente y viva...no es nada tonta- me dijo, sin sonreir._

_-gracias- yo sí le sonreí._

_-ya váyase...tengo cosas que hacer- me dijo, me soltó y me abrió la puerta. Salí despidiendome y corrí hacia mi habitación para que nadie me vea._

_Fin del Flash back_

* * *

El último día de clases fue muy largo, empezando porque fue el último examen y terminando porque fue el entierro de Dumbledor. No tenía intenciones de ir...bueno...mi careta de chica mala y fría no debería tener las intenciones de ir...pero mi otro yo..sí.

No dejé que el resto del colegio me viera, me escondí entre los árboles más grandes...con las justas pude escuchar la ceremonia..pero pude presenciar cuando lo enterraron en los jardínes del colegio. Sabía que se iba ir al cielo..si es que existía. Una fría mano tocó mi hombro. Él corazón se me paró. Lentamente me di vuelta para ver quién me estaba acosando. Era Draco. _por las barbas de merlín...Draco está aquí._

-¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté antes que nada.

-gracias por la cálida bienvenida- me dijo, un poco molesto. Me disculpé y le di un beso tierno y suave en los labios.

-ahora sí, dime ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no tienes miedo de que todos te vean?- le pregunté. Estaba más alto que la última vez que lo vi.

-llegué luego del almuerzo...te seguí hasta aquí. No sé porqué has venido...- me respondió. Miré de nuevo hacia la ceremonia..

-quería..despedirme...- le comenté, con un tono muy sincero.

-oh...- no me reclamó ni nada...simplemente se quedó a mi lado...y ambos nos despedimos en silencio de Dumbledor.

* * *

-sé que no lo hiciste- le dije, un poco avergonzada...mis manos jugaban con la basta de mi falda escolar. Estábamos setandos en la cama de su recamara.

-Snape te contó, ¿no es así?-

-sí...¿te molesta?- le pregunté, sin alzar la mirada.

-en absoluto...¿qué piensas de mí?- me preguntó, mirándome. Rechazé su mirada.

-nada malo...- le respondí.

-entonces, ¿por qué no me miras? ¿te he decepecionado?- sus preguntas sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza como ecos.

-nada que ver Draco...solo que...tenía miedo..por ti...no quería que nada malo te pasase...y ahora que te veo tan tranquilo...me asusta que todo esto no te afecte...como a mí...- le confesé. Tomó mis manos en las suyas.

-claro que sí me afecta! tuve que presenciar la muerte de Dumbledor..el viejo no me agradaba...pero no fue la cosa más placentera del universo...trato de controlar mis sentimientos para no afectarte más...-

-¿lo haces para protegerme?- le pregunté...una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis perfectos labios. Dijo sí con la cabeza. Me lanzé a sus brazos y lo rodeé por completo con mi calor...lo había extrañado tanto.

-ya no te harán daño, ¿verdad?- le pregunté, mientras besaba sus labios color rosa pálido.

-no estoy seguro si eso sea correcto...creo que mi vida cuelga de un hilo...la de Snape también...por no obedecer las órdenes de Voldemort...pero él hizo de todo para protegerme...después de todo se lo prometió a mi madre- me respondió con dolor en su voz.

No quise decir nada...estaba confundida. Draco no era un asesino...pero su vida dependía de Voldemort...odiaba esta situación; quise llorar...pero me contuve... no quería frustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Esa noche no dormimos del todo...nos la pasamos tomados de la mano y besándonos...con cariño y deseo...ambos sentimientos mezclados...no quería que terminara...nunca.

* * *

-no deberías ponerte ese...no me gusta, muestras mucho- Draco opinó acerca de mi vestimenta. Él estaba sentado en mi cama, en mi cuarto rosado (en mi casa, ya estábamos de vacaciones). Yo estaba frente a él...esperando a que apruebe lo que llevaba puesto, no sabía por qué le hacia caso.

-¿por qué debo hacerte caso?- le pregunté sonriendo. Estaba usando un top con cuello "V" y una mini falda. Hacia calor afuera. Mis zapatos hacían juego.

-porque pronto serás mi esposa- me dijo, desafiante. No me pareció una buena excusa...pero no quise arruinar las cosas. El ambiente era tierno y amoroso entre nosotros desde que salimos de vacaciones. Lo que había pasado con Dumbledor había desaparecido de nuestras mentes...o al menos eso aparentábamos.

-ya, está bien. Espera aquí ..me voy a cambiar- le dije, pero me acerqué a él para darle un beso. Me quedé parada mientras nos besábamos...sus manos nerviosas empezaron a recorrer mis desnudas piernas largas...tenía ventaja porque estaba sentado.

-uhmm..que suave eres...- me dijo entre besos.

-¿ya te empezó a gustar el atuendo?- le pregunté riendo. Me senté en su regazo.

-sí...pero me gusta para mí...- me dijo, besándome una vez más. Lo miré cuando rompimos el beso para tomar un poco de aire...había crecido aún más...los 17 años le sentaban bien.

-ya bueno, me voy a cambiar en el baño- le dije parándome.

-bien podrías hacerlo aquí...total...dentro de un año serás mi esposa y tendrás que cambiarte en mi presencia- me dijo, sonriendo traviesamente. En sus ojos podía ver...deseo...por ver que escondían mis ropas.

-sueña, cariño...aún falta mucho- le respondí...alejándome de él de una manera seductora.

-lo seguiré haciendo- comentó. Me reí.

* * *

-no puedo esperar a casarme contigo- me dijo una noche. Yo estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, con una ventana abierta porque hacia calor. De pronto escuché un ruido...como un golpe. Conjuré "Lumus" para ver de donde venía el ruido y era de la ventana. Apunté mi varita hacia ella y luego hacia el suelo. Un chico rubio yacía sentado. Se echó en mi cama tan pronto como nos saludamos y en minutos ya estábamos besándonos.

-yo tampoco- le dije entre besos. Mi boca recorría todo su suave cuello...sabía a miel y olía tan riico...Su cuerpo estaba encima del mío...estaba apoyado en sus brazos para no aplastarme por completo con su peso... aunque no me hubiera importado.

Me besó con ternura y deseo...como siempre, y con una mano empezó a recorrer mi figura...de mi cuello hasta mi cintura y luego la trayectoría de mis piernas. De mi boca solo salían suspiros que le indicaban que prosiga y que nunca pare.

Le sujeté de los finos y dorados cabellos...mi cuerpo se arqueaba con deseo hacia él..rozandolo con suavidad y nerviosismo. Una de sus traviesas manos viajó por debajo de mi vestido de dormir y llegó a donde nunca antes había llegado...nadie. Por un momento me asusté...no sabía que esperar...sus dedos pararon cuando vio el pánico en mi rostro...me besó para tranquilizarme y sus dedos siguieron dando circulos encima de mi ropa interior...luego su firme mano recorrío la parte trasera de mi cuerpo...por mi espalda hasta mi cuello...las yemas de sus dedos quemaban mi piel y yo sentía que también quemaba por dentro.

Cuando sentí que estábamos yendo demasiado lejos (sus manos habían maniobrado el subirme por completo mi ropa de dormir, dejando expuesto mi pecho) le pedí que parara.

-lo siento- murmuró en la oscuridad.

-no te preocupes...- le dije...tenía miedo...y nervios.

-cuando estoy contigo...me es díficil...controlar mis emociones e impulsos...sabes a lo que me refiero- me dijo, soltando una risita nerviosa. Si no fuera por la oscuridad podía jurar que estaba sonrojado, al igual que yo.

-sí lo sé...pero prometimos esperar...hasta el día de nuestra luna de miel- le recordé.

-¿tienes miedo?...¿no?- me preguntó.

-un poco...- le confesé.

-exactamente...¿de qué tienes miedo?- me preguntó de nuevo.

-de que...no te guste...- le respondí y escondí mi rostro en mis manos.

-pero si eres hermosa...- me dijo. -mírate-

No me había percatado pero mi ropa de dormir no estaba cubriendo las partes que debían cubrir, menos mal que estaba en ropa interior. Me sonrojé muchisimo...hasta en la oscuridad él pudo notar que estaba super roja. Me miré como él me ordenó...en verdad no estaba nada mal...era delgada y con cintura pequeña...resaltando mis suaves curvas. Mi busto no era inmenso..pero lo suficiente como para complacerlo y para sentirme orgullosa. Me cubrí luego de examinarme.

-no te preocupes... siempre me vas a encantar...- me dijo en el oído.

-¿aunque esté gorda por el embarazo?- le pregunté. Rió.

-no estarás gorda...estarás embarazada...que es perfectamente normal...igual me vas a gustar- me respondió.

-¿quieres tener hijos?- le pregunté.

-si son contigo sí...y quiero muchos- me dijo sonriendo. Me imaginé que en su mente danzaban pequeños Dracos y Pansies.

-¿muchos?..pero entonces estaré toda la vida obesa...-

-no me importará-

-claro, como tú no te vas a ver horrible- le reclamé. Rió de nuevo.

-no te verás horrible...para mi siempre lucirás hermosa. ¿cuantos quieres tener tú?- me preguntó sonriendo.

- a lo mucho tres- le respondí.

-está bien...dos hombres y una niña, una niña que sea igual a ti- me dijo, echándose en mi pecho para escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

-¿por qué dos varones y una niña?- le pregunté curiosa.

-para que protejan a mi princesa- me respondió.

-nuestra, querrás decir- le corregí.

-tienes razón- me dijo y besó mi corazón.

-te amo- dijimos al unísono.


	18. Mucho más

**espero les guste!!! Disculpen si no escribo mucho acerca del septimo grado, pero quiero llegar rapido a la boda xD**

**xoxo**

* * *

_**Es el fin de una historia sin final feliz **_

_**De un cuento de hadas q termina gris **_

_**Y fingir sonreír sin estar feliz **_

_**Una vez más soy yo quien termina solo **_

_**Es q te quiero siento y pienso y quiero Tus manos labios ojos besos **_

_**Todo es para mi y ya no estas **_

_**Dime q esto no es verdad Q es solo un mal sueño Y q pronto volveras **_

_**Sabes q no hay nadie q te quiera como lo hago yo **_

_**Acercate a mi mas y mas y mas **_

_**Quiero sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío una vez más **_

_**Y ya no ya no ya no ya no Ya no quiero estar así no no **_

_**Fuiste mi primer y único amor **_

_**Fuiste mi primera vez mi ilusión **_

_**Es muy difícil aceptar q se acabo **_

_**Aun guardo los secretos de nuestro amor **_

_**En las paredes de mi oscura habitación **_

_**La sala no se usa derrama dolor**_

* * *

Potter no estaba en el colegio. Tampoco sus disque amiguitos Granger ni Weasly. La mayoría se había ido del colegio por la muerte de Dumbledor, a muy pocos padres (sobre todo a los de Gryffindor) les convencía de que el profesor Snape sea el nuevo Director. Para mí no había problema... yo estimaba mucho al profesor Snape.

Draco también había desaparecido. Me dijo un día antes de empezar las clases que no iría ese año al colegio... se graduaría gracias a la ayuda de Snape...pero tenía que remediar el error que había cometido el grado pasado. Ahora dependía directamente de Voldemort.

Ya era Octubre... cada día que pasaba me sentía más sola. Me senté en el suelo de mi habitación... estaba sola (para variar) las chicas habían salido a Hogsmade... era increible que para ellas la vida seguía igual... no tenían preocupaciones, mientras que yo, lloraba casi todas las noches por mi único amor, esperando que algún día se aparezca por la ventana como en esa noche de verano y que se quede conmigo para siempre.

Mientras estaba sentada, observé mi mano derecha, mi anillo reluciente estaba ahí, mirándome. Era hermoso y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ese anillo representaba el amor que Draco y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro, significaba compromiso, lealtad...amor. Unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas de nuevo. No soportaba esta situación. Me las limpié luego de unos cortos minutos, me imaginé el rostro de mi Draco, diciéndome que no debo llorar. Saqué un cofre de oro que estaba debajo de mi cama. Lo limpié, ya que estaba con un poco de polvo. Lo abrí para leer una vez más las recientes cartas de Draco.

_Querida Pansy_

_Las cosas no son de color de rosa por aquí. Voldemort no me dirige la palabra y por un lado eso me da alegría... pero Bellatrix es la que está a cargo de mí ahora. Ella es terrible, es demasiado sanguinaria._

_Si supieras las cosas que dicen... están planeando matar a Potter. No puedo decir más._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Pansy_

_Estoy preocupado, no has respondido mi carta, pero tampoco quiero que lo hagas, es muy peligroso. Sería bueno que le mandes una carta a mi madre y explicale como estás para que luego ella me lo cuente, es la única persona que tiene un poco de libertad. Ella es la que manda mis cartas para que las puedas leer. Le estoy muy agradecido._

_No sabes cuanta falta me haces, te extrañoo! deseo verte hoy y besarte...tocar tu suave piel...ahhhh!_

_Besos_

_Draco M._

* * *

_Buenos días querida_

_No sé porque, pero cuando te escribo siento que estoy cerca tuyo. No es lo mismo que tocar tu piel y besarte, pero el saber que estás bien me da mucha tranquilidad, eres la única razón por la que vivo Pansy, nunca lo dudes. Ya quiero que este delirio termine para poder estar en tus brazos._

_te amo_

_Tuyo siempre_

_Draco_

* * *

_Esta es mi última carta en Londres. Mañana por la noche nos iremos a Francia, tiene que ver con la salud de Voldemort, está un poco débil. No puedo decir más, pero lo único que puedo comentarte es que esta situación es un infierno, creo que es peor que el infierno mismo._

_Tú lo harías el cielo Pansy._

_quiero saber como estás, porfavor escribe más seguido a mi madre, si quieres dos o tres veces al día, quiero saber todo lo que ocurre contigo. Volveré en tres días a Londres, espero encontrar miles de cartas tuyas._

_Tu amor_

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Le escribí varias cartas, muchas veces al día, contándole acerca de mis clases, tal vez con mis cartas se olvide un poco del infierno en el que vive. No era que yo vivía en el cielo, pero no podía dejarle saber que yo también sufría, no quería que tenga más preocupaciones.

Diciembre llegó con la nieve. Adoraba la nieve. Me sentía libre en ella, jugándo con las chicas, haciéndo angeles de nieve y hombres de nieve también; era lindo sentarse frente a la chimenea y tomar un poco de chocolate caliente con galletas.

Draco me había escrito de nuevo, me dijo que iba pasar Navidad en su casa (bueno, tenía que, porque los mortífagos estaban ahí), yo también iba pasar navidad en mi casa, pero él no iba poder saludarme.

El 24 me acosté temprano. Mis padres iban a salir a una reunión de los padres de Claire, yo no tenía ganas de ir, quería quedarme en casa. Estaba pensando en mi amor...en mi Draco. Hace mucho que no lo veía, lo extrañaba tanto.

Esa noche soñé que Draco estaba a mi lado, que me abrazaba y que me decía que me amaba. El sueño era tan real que me desperté del susto... me desperté para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos grises.

-¡ahh!- grité, _debo seguir soñando!!!_.

-Pansy, tranquila soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?- me dijo una voz, era tan parecida a la de él. _Estaré soñando aún?_

-no, tú estás en mi sueño, estoy soñando, solo tengo que pellizcarme para despertar y luego ya no estarás- le dije a la figura de Draco.

-¿acaso quieres que me vaya?- me preguntó.

-¡no!, pero estoy soñando no quiero soñar despierta- le dije, _qué hago hablando con un personaje ficticio? Draco no está aqui conmigo, es solo un sueño._

_-_no es un sueño Pansy, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? de verdad estoy aquí- me dijo. Yo no lo podía creer.

-lo siento, pero no te creo. Hace tiempo que no veo a Draco y sé que es peligros que salga, debo estar soñando- le dije. Ni bien terminé, el hermoso rubio me besó los labios, dejándome sin aliento.

-sí soy yo. He venido para estar contigo por Navidad, no quería que estes sin mi, te he extrañado tanto- me dijo luego de besarme. _Si es mi Draco._

-DRACO!- grité y me lancé a sus brazos.

-soy yo pequeña- me dijo, acariciandome el rostro.

-¿cómo...hiciste para escapar? ¿no es peligroso?- le pregunté un poco asustada.

-Snape me cubrió de nuevo... no te preocupes, regresaré antes de que ellos despierten. Les gusta dormir hasta tarde- me respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa...sabía que estaba en grave peligro...pero lo que me importaba era que él esté aquí conmigo.

-te he extrañado tanto Draco, no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo hoy!- le dije muy feliz de verle. Mi humor no era tan bueno cuando él no estaba. Draco tenía la habilidad de iluminar el día mas oscuro de mi vida... así como también quitarle el brillo al día mas soleado cuando no estaba.

-no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharlo de tu boca. En tus cartas me escribes miles de veces que me extrañas y amas- me dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿soy muy excesiva? lo siento Draco...- le dije apenada.

-no nada que ver querida, me encanta que seas tan expresiva... me gustaría ser como tú- me dijo, sonriéndome, esta vez con mas credibilidad.

-bueno, es que yo soy lo máximo- le dije, riendo.

-sí que lo eres Pans- me dijo y me besó los labios durante unos segundos.

Cuanto había extrañado esa sensación en mi boca, su lengua jugando con la mía en maneras que no podía imitar en sueños, sus manos haciendo maravilllas en mi cuerpo, rozando cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta...todo eso era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, y lo mejor, era que no era un sueño.

Draco ya estaba encima mio de nuevo, besándome con deseo y locura... estos meses lejos de él habían significado el infierno para ambos (tal vez mucho más para él que para mí), habíamos sufrido mucho y todo lo que queríamos era amarnos, completamente; pero no podíamos aún, por más que con cada beso y caricia, las ganas de pertenecer el uno al otro físicamente crecían a escalas inmensas. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que exploremos un poco más.

Mis manos también hicieron su trabajo, quitándole la camisa que llevaba puesta. Él se sentó en mis caderas para terminar de quitarse la camisa que me impedía poder tocarlo. Sus piernas ejercían una fuerte presión a mis costados y sus manos se introducían por dentro de mi polo para dormir. El frío toque de su piel en la mía mandó miles de sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo, que se centraron en ciertas zonas de este, haciendo que mi deseo por él crezca aún más. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura; lenta y nerviosamente empezaron a subir hasta llegar debajo de mi busto.

-¿puedo?- me preguntó, un poco avergonzado. En su rostro pude ver la felicidad cuando le dije "si" con la cabeza.

Sus fríos dedos exploraron más piel de lo que yo habría soñado alguna vez y fue una emoción tan hermosa que siempre la recordaré. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo claro cuando llegó a tocar mi pecho, temblando por ser la primera vez. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras me acariciaba. Se acercó a mis labios para susurrar algo, su tibio y fresco aliento rozando mi boca.

-eres perfecta-

Sus palabras me ganaron, todo el miedo que sentía por no ser capaz de complacerlo con mi cuerpo había desaparecido al término de sus palabras. Me hicieron sentir muy segura de mi misma, tanto que fui capaz de quitarme el polo, con su ayuda.

Nos besamos durante unos minutos y luego pude estar encima de él. Me acarició las piernas mientras yo lo besaba con toda la pasión que podía encontrar dentro de mí. Sus manos me hacían sentir tan bien, tan deseada...siempre queriendo más.

Me eché a su costado, trayendolo conmigo para seguir besándolo. Sus manos recorrieron mi figura y las mías empezaron a bajar por su cintura, hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones negros elegantes. Llegué hasta en donde estaba la correa y sin saber muy bien lo que hacia, la desabroché, causando que su corazón acelere sus latidos. Desabotoné su pantalón y mis manos tocaron la tela de sus boxers. Draco agarró mi mano, evitando que pueda llegar más lejos.

-¿estás segura?- me preguntó, jadeando por nuestra sesión de besos.

-...sí...- la palabra salió como en un suspiro y su mano soltó la mía para dejarme explorar. Mi mano llegó a tocar a un "bulto" y con dedos temblorosos lo acarició, siendo la única barrera entre nosotros, la tela de sus finos boxers. Dejó escapar un gemido que hizo que mi noche sea una de las favoritas de mi vida. Mientras lo acariciaba, soltó otro par de gemidos, esta vez dejó escapar mi nombre, y sonó tan sexy que me derretí por dentro. Todo era mágico. Todo lo que lo involucraba era perfecto.

* * *

-¿me amas?- le pregunté tontamente, mientras estábamos echados en mi cama, abrazados.

-eres una tonta, tú sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta- me dijo, sonriendo. Besó mi frente

-me gustaría que me la digas- le dije, sonriendo luego de su tierna muestra de cariño.

-sí te amo, lo hago cada microsegundo de mi vida y lo haré hasta el último latido de mi frío corazón- me dijo, besándo luego mis labios delicadamente. Hace unos minutos habíamos estado explorando más de lo necesario, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel de nuestros cuerpos. Fue tan perfecto... pero tuvimos que parar antes de que llegue más lejos. Teníamos una promesa que cumplir.

-no puedo esperar a que termine el año escolar- le dije, mi cabeza muy cerca de su corazón.

-yo tampoco, ya quiero vivir contigo y empezar a hacer hijitos- me dijo riendo.

-jajaja, te aviso que van a ser pocos, no quiero estar gorda todo el tiempo-

-no me importa, quiero tener todos los hijos que quieras. No estarás gorda, estarás...- empezó diciendo pero le corté.

-...embarazada, lo sé- le dije sacándole la lengua.

-desearía no tener que irme dentro de un rato- me dijo, con un tono triste.

-entonces no lo hagas, quédate conmigo...por favor- le supliqué, poniendo un puchero.

-sabes que quedarme es lo que prefiero, pero es lo que no debo- me respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

-lo sé-

-sé que lo sabes, pero no pierdes la oportunidad para convercerme de que me quede- me dijo, sonriendo.

-es cierto- le dije, riendo.

-algún dia no tendré que ir a ningun lado, solo a tus brazos- me dijo, besando mis cabellos, inhalando mi aroma.

-¿por siempre?- le pregunté.

-y para siempre- me respondió.


	19. Ojos bien cerrados

**Se acerca... se acerca... xD jaja espero les guste =D**

* * *

Las burbujas alrededor mío me relajaban, despejaban mi mente y masajeaban mi cuerpo. Estaba en el baño de los prefectos, pensando en Draco y en todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. No tenía nuevas noticias de él y eso me asustaba... hace mucho que no sabia de él.

Luego de un rato de estar nadando en la gran piscina, salí del agua y caminé hasta en donde estaba mi toalla.

-bonita vista- escuché una voz decir. Me paralizé mientras me ponía la toalla rosada alrededor del cuerpo. No quería voltear y ver a la vulgar persona que se había atrevido a espiarme. Me amarré la toalla en el busto y me armé de valor para voltearme y enfrentar a mi acosador.

-¡MALFOY!- grité furiosa. Draco estaba sentado enfrente mío, luciendo una estúpida sonrisa y me miraba con ojos lujuriosos.

-hola Pansy, ¿qué tal tu baño?- me preguntó en un tonto tono de voz, sus ojos me escaneaban por completo el cuerpo.

-Draco, ¿estás loco?- le pregunté, mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas..._me ha visto totalmente desnuda._

-si un poco, te extrañaba mucho...Millicente me dijo que habias venido a darte un baño...no quería esperarte en tu cuarto- me respondió y se paró. Caminó tentativamente hacia mi...observando mis movimientos.

-Draco...que verguenza...¿cuánto tiempo llevas aqui?-

-¿por qué verguenza?...bueno...desde que te quitaste la ropa...- admitió tímidamente.

-¿por qué no dijiste nada?-

-no quería arruinar tu baño...me moría de ganas por meterme contigo pero sabia muy bien que no hubieras querido...- me respondió. Estábamos a centimetros de distancia.

-tienes razón...que verguenza Draco...- le dije, bajando mi cabeza.

-¿por qué? dentro de unas semanas nos casaremos y eso será perfectamente normal...- me dijo, tranquilizandome...

-pero...ayyy- le dije, mi cabeza mojada se pegó a su pecho, en señal de protección.

-además... me encantó lo que vi...no tienes porque avergonzarte..- me confesó, besando mis mojados cabellos.

No le dije algo, solo lo besé, con todo el deseo que tenía dentro. Lo había extrañado demasiado...me moría por...ser de él...por pertencerle por completo...una sensación de calor empezó a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y me invitaba a presionarme más contra Draco. A él no le molestaba tener un poco más de contacto conmigo, es más, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

-te amo- me dijo entre besos, sin dejar de tocarme através de la toalla. No iba dejar que me la saque, aunque ya me había visto desnuda, todavía no estaba preparada para estar conciente de eso.

-yo también- le respondí, besándolo. Nuestras lenguas danzando al son de nuestros latidos.

* * *

-eres un enfermo, ¿lo sabes no?- estábamos en su cuarto, yo seguía secandome el cabello con una toalla. Ya estaba en mi uniforme, él estaba en un traje negro.

-si, soy conciente de mi enfermedad hacia ti- me dijo riendo.

-¿cómo están las cosas?- le pregunté. Saqué una botellita pequeña de esmalte de mi chompa, me iba pintar los dedos de los pies.

-déjame hacerlo por ti- se ofreció. Le sonreí y dejé que me pinte las uñas.

-respondeme-

-las cosas van...mal...creo. Voldemort está molesto porque Harry Potter está rompiendo sus horrocrux..- me dijo, sonando un poco preocupado.

-Draco, ¿no es peligroso que estés aqui?- le pregunté.

-no esta noche- me respondió.

-¿por qué?-

-hoy es la noche, Pansy- me respondió, sus ojos grises se tornaron fríos y su mirada era dura como el hielo.

Comprendí, hoy era la noche...hoy era el ataque.

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación herido. Todo había terminado. Voldemort estaba muerto, Potter había ganado...todo estaba tranquilo...Potter nos había salvado.

Mi novio estaba echado en su cama, muy herido. Narcissa pensó que Draco estaba muerto, pero lograron salvarlo. Yo estaba sentada en una silla cerca de su cama, tomando su fría mano entre las mías. Draco había perdido el conocimiento y tenía muchos cortes en los brazos y piernas. Su padre porfin ya estaba en casa junto a su madre. Me dejaban pasar los días junto al cuerpo tieso de Draco, cuidándolo.

Una doctora de Sant Mungos venía a revisarlo todos los días, curaba sus heridas y le daba pociones para alimentarlo, pero Draco seguía sin responder, sin despertar...su respiración era débil, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

La doctora me dijo que las personas inconscientes escuchan cuando les hablamos, que aunque esten en un estado de coma, el hecho de que les hablemos los mantienen con vida.

Todos los días le contaba algo acerca de mí, algo que él no conozca, o algún hecho que me marcó de pequeña.

Por ejemplo le conté que cuando tenía siete años, mis padres me llevaron al establo de mis tíos y me dejaron montar un caballo. A los minutos me caí de pompis. Fue muy doloroso, pero lo disfruté. Claro que me rompí una pierna, pero valió la pena.

Luego también le conté de la primera vez que lo vi en el tren, de como mi corazón latió fuertemente cuando tomó mi mando...cuando me observó con sus hermosos ojos. También le conté que muchas veces lo observaba en clases...cuando practicaba quiditch o cuando hacíamos la tarea en la sala común.

Le conté un montón de anecdotas...todo tipo de historias que se me ocurrían. También le conté acerca del libro de Romeo y Julieta que había leído un verano.

* * *

Faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños. Draco había estado en coma por tres completas semanas y los doctores empezaban a rendirse. Yo no, seguía luchando por nuestro amor. Antes de irme a dormir, le daba un beso tierno en los labios y me acostaba a su lado, rodeandolo con mis brazos.

Una noche yo no podía dormir, los latidos del corazón de Draco me mantenían despierta y su respiración me daba cosquillas. Le tomé una mano y empezé a contarle acerca del primer día en que soñé con él y que apartir de ese día, soñaba con él todos los días, que mi corazón se paralizaba cada vez que era frío conmigo y que luego volvía a latir cuando tomaba interés en mí. Le conté de como una parte de mi murió cuando dejó de hablarme, que otra parte murió cuando Buckbeak lo lastimó, que recuperé parte de mi vida cuando me dijo que quería casarse conmigo...y que ahora moría por dentro al verlo postrado en su cama. Apreté su mano cuando le dije que lo amaba con toda el alma...lo que pasó luego no lo pude descifrar a la perfección.

Sentí que él también apretó mi mano...fue muy claro..aunque por otro lado..tenía tantas ganas de que despierte que lo pude haber imaginado. Besé su mano esperando a que abra los ojos...esa noche no los abrió.

* * *

-Pansy querida, ¿deseas algo para desayunar?- la fría pero a la vez dulce voz de Narcissa llenó la habitación. Levanté mi cabeza (la había tenido apoyada en mis brazos sobre la cama) y la miré.

-no tengo hambre Sra. Malfoy- respondí educadamente.

-Pansy, debes comer algo... no queremos que tú también te enfermes- dijo Narcissa. Yo la miré con cariño. En las semanas que había estado en la casa de los Malfoy, Narcissa y yo tomábamos el té junto a la cama de Draco todas las tardes, conversando amenamente. Quién se iba imaginar que fuera una mujer tan sabia, tan sensilla y dulce. Todos (inclusive yo) pensaban que era una señora fría sin sentimientos hacia su hijo, materialista. Pero era solo su careta...asi como la mía.

-gracias por preocuparse...pero...- quise decirle pero me cortó.

-Pansy, entiendo perfectamente que esto sea muy dificil para ti, pero también lo es para mi esposo y para mí, y tu salud también nos importa, al igual que a tus padres, así que porfavor, acompañame a tomar desayuno abajo en el comedor. Le diré a Mary que acompañe a Draco. Ven, no quiero comer sola- su voz sonaba un poco molesta por mi capricho. Asentí con la cabeza.

Mary entró a la habitación para quedarse con Draco mientras tomabamos desayuno. Mary había accedido ir a cuidarme y a Draco mientras yo permanecía en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Bajé a desayunar con Narcissa, y me senté al frente de ella.

-¿qué deseas para desayunar?- me preguntó, tomando su café, bien negro, como a Draco le gustaba también.

-unas tostadas estarían perfectas- le respondí, colocando una servilleta de seda en mi regazo.

-Proof, traéle a la señorita Parkinson tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja-. Le sonreí, yo no había ordenado el jugo de naranja pero me gustaba mucho y ella lo sabía.

-¿y el señor Malfoy?- pregunté intrigada.

-salió a hacer algunos tramites en el trabajo, todo es tan...complicado..- me dijo, luego de haber comido un pedazo de sus huevos revueltos. No quise preguntar más, no era mi asunto.

-¿le hablas a Draco todos los días?- me preguntó.

-si, todo el día si es posible..- le respondí.

-¿qué le dices?- me preguntó curiosa.

-bueno, de todo...le cuento lo que me pasaba cuando no estaba con él, o cuando aún no lo conocía...cuanto lo am..-

-¿cuánto lo amas?- me preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente. No sabía que responder, me quedé callada por mucho tiempo.

-Pansy, no es malo que estés enamorada de mi hijo, es más, eso me tranquiliza. Sé que está con una chica buena y serás una esposa ideal...no le temas al amor...ni a mí-

-está bien- le dije, sonriendole.

-mira Pansy, yo no espero que tú y Draco sean como yo y mi esposo, nosotros...no supimos como darle cariño. Pero tú y mi hijo viven ahora en una época diferente...aprovechenla-

Las palabras de Narcissa me llenaron de confianza. Ya no tenía que esconder mis sentimientos a los padres de Draco...ahora él y yo podríamos ser libres para amarnos todo lo que queramos.

* * *

Volví a mi lugar junto a Draco, junto a su cama y tomé su mano. Empezé a contarle acerca de la charla que tuve con su madre y por un segundo pensé que había sonreido. Borré el pensamiento de mi cabeza y me paré para besarle la frente. Le di un par de besos en la frente, nariz, mejillas y luego en sus fríos y tiezos labios.

Al ver que no reaccionaba como pensé que lo haría (por un momento pensé que si lo besaba se iba despertar como en las historias de amor) caminé hacia el servicio higienico para darme un relajante baño antes de dormir a su lado como todas las noches.

Salí del baño para encontrar a Draco echado en su cama como de costumbre. La habitación estaba oscura, solo una vela iluminaba el cuarto. Me acerqué a él para darle un último beso de buenas noches, cuando me percaté de que sus ojos estaban abiertos.

-¿Draco? ¿me escuchas?- traté de sonar calmada, pero me sentía muy feliz y emocionada de que porfin esté despierto. No dijo nada pero con sus ojos trató de decirme que si lo escuchaba.

-mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que llame a la doctora, ...a tu madre?- le pregunté, sentándome a su lado y tomando sus frías manos. Negó con la cabeza. Con una mano palmó la cama para que me eche junto a él. Obedecí. Lo abrazé con todas mis fuerzas. Me quedé hablando, contándole que lo había extrañado demasiado y que no me alejaba de su lado ni un segundo (excepto cuando tenía que ir al baño xD). De tanto hablar me quede dormida.

* * *

Cuando desperté, yo me encontraba en otro cuarto, completamente sola. Me levanté rápidamente para ir al cuarto de Draco. Cuando llegué, la doctora, una enfermera, y sus padres estaban rodeando su cama.

-Pansy, pasa- me dijo la voz dulce de Narcissa. Obedecí sin decir nada. Cuando llegué a la cama, Draco me estaba mirando, una ligera sonrisa dibujaba sus labios.

-¿cómo está?- pregunté debilmente.

-un poco inestable- me respondió la doctora.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-

-que sus defensas están bajas, cualquier descuido y se pone peor. Lo positivo es que esta despierto y no creo que vuelva a estar inconciente. Las heridas también sanaron...pero debemos cuidarlo-

Mordí mi labio nerv¡osamente. Draco tomó mi mano para que no me preocupara. Quiso hablar pero la doctora se lo impidió.

Una semana más me quedé junto a Draco. Pasé mi cumpleaños junto a él. No celebré nada pero me dio un beso cuando despertamos. Quería que se recupere para nuestro matrimonio.

Una mañana dijo mi nombre y mi corazón latió muy deprisa, como la primera vez que escuché su voz.

-Draco no debes hablar-

-Pansy...Pansy...mi Pansy...- dijo tercamente, sonriendome.

-¿cómo estás?- le pregunté tomando su mano.

-me siento bien, te prometo que para nuestra boda estaré bien- me juró. Nuestra boda estaba fijada para el 15 de Agosto...ya faltaba poco y no había nada preparado.

-no te preocupes por eso, nuestra boda puede esperar hasta que te mejores, ya no digas nada- le ordené, mirándolo tiernamente.

Lo besé muy despacio, no quería forzarle, pero el me besó con una intensidad que me hizo recordar a los días en que estábamos en Hogwarts.


	20. La boda!

**por fin el día de la boda!! espero les guste ^^**

* * *

Estaba sentada junto a él de nuevo, tomándole la mano. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su boca seca por la falta de líquido. La doctora había dicho que su recuperación era milagrosa y que fue gracias a que yo le hablaba todos los días sin parar. Me sentí muy feliz de haber servido para algo: no era enfermera, así que mi papel era el mínimo, solo debía conversarle y listo.

Un día pudo ponerse de pie sin problemas, pero luego tambaleó un poco (de lo débil que estaba) y se echó en la cama de nuevo: la doctora le exigió que no lo vuelva a intentar. Le recetaron pociones que le daban energía y vitaminas para que su cuerpo no se vuelva a pagar. Su dieta era restringida, no podía comer carnes rojas ni grasas.

Con el paso de los días, Draco empezó a recuperar su color de piel. Él era pálido pero sus mejillas siempre estaban un poco rosaditas, así que empezó a recuperar ese color, su aroma, su voz y su energía. Luego también puedo empezar a caminar, con la ayuda de su padre o a veces con la mía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco se recuperó y empezó a ser el Draco que yo adoraba y amaba. Con un poco de esfuerzo empezó a jugar quiditch para ponerse en forma y recuperar su físico. También empezó a cambiar su dieta y pudo comer carnes de nuevo, aunque la doctora era un poco estricta con respecto a las grasas.

Nuestra boda no había quedado en el olvido. Mientras él estaba recuperándose, mi madre, Narcissa y yo hicimos los preparativos y el menú. Una tarde fuimos de compras para elegir el vestido de novias. Fuimos sin Draco, porque es mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia en el vestido (por lo menos eso dicen). Era una tarde de chicas.

Entramos a una tienda en el callejón diagón, en el que solo vendían trajes de novia. Encontré un vestido hermoso, de color entre blanco y crema. Era tipo strapless pero con dos tiras gruesas que se amarraban en mi cuello. Las tiras estaban adornadas con flores blancas pequeñas. Tenía un arreglo de flores blancas desde el busto hasta la cintura (esa parte era pegada al cuerpo) y luego el vestido caía hasta abajo, en forma acampanada. Además tenía dos capas en la parte de abajo, una más delgada que la otra. También compramos zapatos que le hacían juego y un bouquet. Me veía totalmente hermosa.

Regresamos a la mansión. Corrí hacia el cuarto de Draco para ver cómo estaba. Cuando entré, vi que un señor, más o menos de cincuenta años, estaba vestido de plomo y estaba sacando las medidas de Draco con su cinta de medición mágica.

-hola cariño- me saludó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-hola Draco- le saludé sonriéndole. –buenas tardes señor-

-buenas tardes hermosa jovencita, ¿la boda se acerca eh?- me preguntó el señor.

-sí, estamos muy apretados con la agenda- le respondí, educadamente.

-pero todo está en orden- me aclaró Draco, con una ligera sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto.

El señor se fue después de unos minutos y le dijo a Draco que el esmoquin estaría listo en un par de días, que él mismo se lo iba traer.

-¿de qué color será?- le pregunté curiosa.

-no te diré, es secreto. Lo verás el día de la boda- me dijo, sonriendo traviesamente y guiñándome un ojo gris.

-bah, eres malo querido- me quejé como una bebe, haciendo un puchero con mis labios.

-ven aquí, te he extrañado, ¿qué tal las compras? ¿Ya tienes el vestido?- me preguntó, extendiendo sus brazos para que me acerque a él.

-sí, está muy lindo- le dije, sonriendo, inhalando el aroma que brotaba de su firme pecho.

-ahhh, te he extrañado como no tienes idea Pans- me dijo mi novio, besando mis suaves y claros cabellos.

-y yo a ti- le dije, mi rostro pegado a su fuerte pecho. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con cariño y aprecio… con amor y deseo. Las yemas de sus dedos mandaban electricidad a través de mi cuerpo. Levantó mi rostro con sus finos dedos. Nuestros ojos intercambiando miradas amorosas.

-quédate quieta- me ordenó. Obedecí. Su rostro empezó a acercarse con el paso de los segundos y en un parpadeo de mis pestañas, sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los míos. No me moví como me pidió, pero mi cuerpo me ordenaba que lo bese de una vez por todas, no podía contenerme más, debía besarlo. Viendo que él me hacia sufrir y que no se acercaba a mí, con una mano lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé con toda la pasión y deseo que tenía dentro de mí.

Me cargó hasta la cama y me depositó ahí, se puso encima mío y el beso se intensificó. Estábamos solos, completamente solos, con nuestros instintos guiándonos el camino. Sus manos trazaban líneas suaves en mi cuerpo y las mías lo sujetaban contra mí con fuerza.

Una mano temblorosa empezó a desabotonar mi fina blusa rosada, para exponer mi pecho pálido. Sus labios empezaron a descender por mi delgado cuello, por mi clavícula y finalmente por la piel expuesta en mi pecho. Un gemido escapó de mi boca al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel. Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.

-Draco querido, soy tu madre-

-mierda- dijo Draco en voz baja, mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Traté de actuar natural y esconder el rojo de mis mejillas.

-pasa mamá- le gritó Draco. Narcissa entró con paso agraciado, parecía una bailarina, o al menos tenía el cuerpo de ser una.

-querida Pansy, no sabía que estabas aquí-

-si señora, quería saludar un momento a Draco- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-tu madre te espera. Te necesita para checar el pastel- me informó.

-claro, bajo en este instante. Con permiso- me disculpé y le di un beso en la mejilla a Draco. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Los días pasaron y la boda se acercaba más y más. Todos los preparativos estaban listos, ya no faltaba nada más por hacer. Una noche antes de la boda, yo estaba en mi cuarto sin poder dormir, pensando en mi futuro. Bajé a la cocina para comer algo, pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-cariño, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?- mi madre me preguntó. Parecía que ella también tenía hambre.

-madre no puedo dormir- le confesé. Aunque mis ojos y mi cuerpo estaban exhaustos, no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿nervios prenupciales?- me preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-creo que sí- le respondí.

-¿tienes miedo?-

-¿debería?-

-es normal que te sientas ansiosa un día antes… todas las mujeres hemos pasado por eso. Es importante que sientas que estás haciendo la decisión correcta- me explicó.

-y tú… ¿escogiste lo correcto al casarte con papá?- le pregunté.

-bueno, mis padres hicieron la elección correcta- me respondió. Nunca, en toda mi vida habíamos discutido algo así.

-¿te arrepientes?-

-no hija, gracias a ellos te tengo a ti y a un increíble esposo- me respondió, su sonrisa no podía ser más fingida.

-¿increíble esposo? No lo creo-

-tu padre ha cometido errores, pero nunca nos ha faltado nada ni a ti ni a mí-

-si a eso te referías cuando lo llamaste increíble, entonces puedo decir que estás en lo cierto- le dije, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mis finos labios.

-Pansy, tú te estás casando con un hombre a quién amas de verdad. No tienes por qué tener miedo- me aseguró.

-pero no sé cómo ser esposa-

-aprenderás-

-ni tampoco cómo ser madre- le dije, testarudamente.

-yo te ayudaré, en lo que pueda-

-¿prometes?- le pregunté, insegura.

-claro que sí. Después de todo soy tu madre-

Yo sé a qué se refería con "después de todo". Mi madre no había sido la madre ejemplar, pero siempre supe que en el fondo se preocupaba por mí.

-ya es hora de dormir, vamos- me ordenó en un tono dulce.

-sí, mañana es el gran día-

Me desperté sudando. Era el gran día. Por fin me iba casar con la persona que tanto amaba en la tierra. Mary entró luego de unos minutos con el vestido y me pidió que me dé una ducha. Le hice caso, igual tenía que estar preparada rápido. La boda era a la 1pm y eran las 7 de la mañana. Tenía poco tiempo.

Mi madre entró luego de que me haya puesto un vestido negro (el vestido oficial me lo iba poner en el salón en el que se iba dar la boda). Me peinó ella misma e incluso me regaló un collar de perlas que hacían juego con el vestido de novias.

Mi peinado era un moño muy elegante que dejaba caer algunos rulos por mis hombros. Se veía bien con el velo.

Llegamos al salón y ya todo estaba listo. Fui a un cuarto para ponerme el vestido de novia. Faltaba media hora para que sea la 1pm. La ansiedad me estaba matando.

-Pansy, querida, es hora- me anunció mi madre.

Abrieron las puertas del salón y puse un pie dentro. La música empezó a sonar (habíamos contratado a una banda) anunciando mi llegada. Todas las miradas se centraron en mí. Caminé a paso lento pero seguro por el pasillo, los rostros de los invitados me hicieron sentir que estaba hermosa. Poco a poco me fui acercando a mi amado, quien tenía una mirada que decía: "te ves hermosa". Mientras me acercaba pensaba en el Draco de 11 años, en el de 12… 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 y el de 18 años. Como habíamos cambiado. Éramos los mismos pero a la vez éramos diferentes. Nuestro amor había crecido inmensamente y ahora no había maldad que se interponga entre nosotros.

Cuando llegué a su lado, tomé su mano, que estaba elegantemente extendida hacia mí. Su esmoquin era de color negro con plomo y la corbata era del color de mi vestido. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y murmuró un "te amo" en mi oído.

El ministro civil nos casó esa tarde, pronunció unas palabras mágicas que quedarán marcadas de por vida en mi memoria. Nunca olvidaré la mirada de Draco cuando pronunció el "sí quiero", ni tampoco su rostro de felicidad cuando dije lo mismo. El beso que nos dimos fue tan mágico como el momento.

* * *

-hijo, es hora del baile oficial- anunció Lucius. Los músico tocaron un vals y Draco me ofreció su mano para salir al medio de la pista para danzar al son de la música.

Su mano izquierda se posó en mi delgada cintura, mientras que su otra mano sujetaba la mía con delicadeza y fuerza. Empezamos a volar en el suelo, siguiendo al comás de la música y al latido de nuestros corazones.

-¿eres feliz?- me preguntó.

-completamente- le respondí sonriendo.

-igual yo. Nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida- me confesó y luego colocó un tierno beso en mis labios.

-el novio y la novia desean que los acompañen en el baile- una voz grave se escuchó en todo el salón. Nuestros conocidos y familiares empezaron a llenar la sala.

-¿lista para ser esposa?- me preguntó. Me dio una vuelta y luego me sostuvo con ambas manos de la cintura, para el gran final.

-más que nunca- le confesé. Se agachó conmigo y trazó un par de besos en mi cuello, para luego darme un beso final en los labios.

Me sentía segura ahora. Todo lo veía con claridad. Mi vida con Draco iba ser todo lo que había imaginado. Íbamos a ser muy felices juntos e ibamos a tener muchos hijitos que se parezcan a nosotros.

Comimos torta hasta más no poder, nos tomaron miles de fotos y capturaron hermosos recuerdos. Al final de la noche nos habían regalado muchas cosas para nuestro hogar, incluyendo un album con las fotos de esa tarde.

-vamos, tenemos una luna de miel- me dijo, con un tono de voz travieso. Era cierto, la tarde había acabado y con ella la ceremonia. Era la hora de que la pareja feliz pase tiempo a solas. Me dio un tierno y sexy beso, me cargó en sus brazos y ambos entramos en el carro mágico, que estaba adornado para la ocasión.

Definitivamente, fue un día que jamás olvidaré.


	21. Luna de miel, Rosa Pastel

**Nuevo capítulo!! Luna de miel!! Rosa pastel (8) xD**

**Xoxo**

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos querido?- le pregunté mientras íbamos en el carro mágico a gran velocidad. El conductor sonrió a través del retrovisor.

-es una sorpresa, te encantará- me respondió, sonriendo. Me dio un beso en los labios y me cargó en su regazo.

Pasaron un par de horas, el carro volaba por los aires con rumbo a nuestro destino. Las nubes no me dejaban ver en donde estábamos, pero sabía que estábamos cerca, la mirada de Draco me lo decía.

-llegamos- me dijo apretando amenamente mi delicada mano. El carro se estacionó al frente de una casa de solo un piso. Era muy bonita de un color amarillo claro. Pise el suelo… esperen… ¿suelo?

-Draco, ¡esto es arena!- le dije riendo. Su sonrisa me cautivó y me sostuvo en sus brazos para entrar juntos a la casa. El carro se fue y nos dejó solos… completamente solos de nuevo.

-es una isla Pansy, es propiedad de mis padres… bueno era- me explicó.

-¿cómo que era?- le pregunté, aún en sus fuertes brazos. Los míos rodeaban su pálido cuello.

-es su regalo de bodas- me informó. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios. Francamente era un regalo extraordinario. Era perfecto, podríamos pasar millones de horas aquí, sin que nadie nos moleste… cuando tengamos hijos podremos venir de vacaciones. Sería muy lindo.

-wow, no sé qué decir- le dije. Me depositó en el suelo.

-creo que un gracias estaría bien- me dijo sonriendo, su perfecta dentadura blanca resaltó.

-claro claro, ni bien los veamos dentro de unos días-

-o semanas, aún no lo he decidido- me admitió, un poco sonrojado. Lo abracé con ternura.

-este es el mejor regalo que nos han podido hacer Draco- le dije, mientras hundía mi rostro en sus ropas. Acarició mi espalda, muy despacio. De pronto nos estábamos besando como nunca, su boca furiosamente presionaba la mía, su lengua jugaba con la mía, destellaban estrellas cada vez que me besaba. Su mano bajó el cierre de mi vestido delicadamente y con ambas manos desató las tiras que estaban amarradas en mi cuello. Sus dedos recorrían mi cuello, mi clavícula y mis desnudos hombros.

-espera- le dije entre besos.

-no quiero, he esperado mucho Pans… déjame amarte completamente- me pidió, casi suplicando. Sus besos se intensificaban más con el pasar de los besos.

Sus manos descendieron un poco más con cada beso, logró quitarme por completo el vestido y me dejó en ropa interior, mientras él seguía completamente vestido. No me pareció justo, le quité la corbata y empecé a desabotonar su suave camisa. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su fría y suave piel color leche, sus músculos se sentían bien bajo el roce de mis dedos, me hacían sonreír.

-¿de qué te ríes?- me preguntó, sin dejar de besarme.

-no me rio, me sonrió porque me gustas mucho- le informé, apartándome un poco de su rostro.

-ahhh- dejó un gruñido salir de su garganta y me cargó de la cintura para depositarme en la cama. Se colocó encima de mí. Mis manos desabrocharon su correa, luego sus pantalones. En segundos el también estaba solo en ropa interior y en sus medias negras.

-espera- le pedí de nuevo. Estaba asustada y quería hacerlo de la manera correcta.

-dime Pansy- me dijo un poco más calmado, nuestros pechos estaban pegados como mellizos.

-debemos cuidarnos- le recordé. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _No había pensando en eso_ pensé.

-es cierto- me dijo, besándome de nuevo. Lo aparté delicadamente, yo estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Draco?- le dije.

-Pansy, no quiero cuidarme. Estamos casados ahora, podemos tener hijos, no debemos cuidarnos- me dijo, parecía un poco molesto. Lo pensé por un momento. Yo no quería tener hijos ahora, quería disfrutar nuestra vida como pareja al máximo, por lo menos un año, que seamos solo él y yo, pensé que él también quería eso.

-Draco, pensé que querías pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo, solo conmigo, los dos como pareja y luego tener hijos. Además debemos encontrar trabajo- le expliqué. Se acostó a mi costado, mirándome.

-yo… no había pensando en eso… pero tenemos dinero- me dijo.

-sí, pero se va acabar y debemos tener un respaldo. Además debemos crear cuentas a nuestros hijos para el futuro, ¿no querrás dejarlos sin dinero cuando ya no estemos no?-. Mis palabras parecieron hacerle entender que debíamos tener cuidado y planear nuestro futuro, que esto no era un juego y que ahora éramos adultos.

-Pansy, lo siento nena, tienes toda la razón del mundo. No lo había pensando así… perdóname- me pidió, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos. Se notaba apenado.

-está bien Draco, no te preocupes no hay daño. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es cuidarnos y encontrar un trabajo- le dije, sonriéndole.

-nuestros padres nos ayudarán, no tengo duda en eso- me dijo.

-sí pero… ¿no quieres hacer algo que no involucre a tus padres? ¿No tienes algún sueño?- le pregunté.

-uhmm, siempre he querido… jugar en un equipo profesional de quiditch- me admitió con sinceridad.

-¿es tu pasión no?- le pregunté curiosa.

-después de ti- me respondió, guiñándome el ojo.

-espérame aquí, voy al baño un momento- le dije. Se me había ocurrido una idea. Saqué un libro de mi maleta y una muda de ropa interior. Fui al baño casi corriendo y me cambié. Eran esas ropas interiores que se usan en las lunas de miel (que roche). Me miré en el espejo y vi que me veía bien. Mi delgada figura parecía la de una modelo (sin exagerar) en verdad estaba muy en forma. Me dio vergüenza salir así, me tomé mi tiempo para salir. Primero hice el hechizo para prevenir salir embarazada y luego me armé de valor para salir y enfrentarme a Draco.

-espero gustarle- suspiré para mí. Abrí la puerta con mi mano que estaba sudando y sin saber cómo ser sexy, me paré en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que note mi presencia. Tosí para llamar su atención y por fin volteó a verme. Se quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

-Pans… -dijo. Su respiración se entre cortó y tuvo problemas para volver a recuperar el ritmo de sus latidos.

-¿si?- le pregunté. Mis mejillas estaban súper rojas, me moría de la vergüenza, pero sabía que le gustaba, que lo estaba disfrutando.

-estás… perfecta… no tengo palabras para describir… wow- dijo, suspirando y estirando sus brazos para que me acerque a él. Me eché a su costado y lo besé, tiernamente y sintiéndome muy nerviosa. Él me colocó debajo de él y me empezó a besar lentamente, disfrutando cada beso y cada caricia. Dimos una vuelta en la cama y yo terminé encima de él, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis manos acariciando su desnudo y firme pecho (producto del deporte). Sus manos removieron la prenda que estaba utilizando y me dejó en mi ropa interior crema. Desabotonó mi sostén para besarme cada centímetro del pecho, mientras nuestras respiraciones se hacían más cortantes y rápidas. Ligeros gemidos escaparon de nuestras bocas con cada rose y con cada beso.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a estar encima de mí, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Sus manos recorriendo mis delgadas y formadas piernas, hasta llegar a mi ropa interior de seda. La quitó sin problema y pronto su bóxer también desapareció de la vista.

Nos metimos dentro de las sábanas y nos seguimos besando, tocando, no había ningún punto de mi cuerpo que él no haya tocado, y viceversa.

-¿lista?- me preguntó en el oído. No respondí. Me tomé la libertad de acercarlo más a mí, lo más cerca que pude, nuestra piel tocándose. Y así como la magia que nos rodea en el día a día, nuestros cuerpos se unieron, se volvieron uno, en un acto puramente de amor, de deseo. El acto que nos convirtió en una sola alma, en un solo cuerpo mientras nos movíamos, sincronizados. Gemí su nombre y él dejó escapar el mío también, más de una vez, antes de que ambos entremos en el máximo placer nunca antes conocido por nuestros cuerpos, y terminemos echados al costado del otro, extasiados con el sentimiento que nos envolvía.

Sin poder respirar muy bien, traté de decir:

-fue…- no se me ocurría palabra alguna (que sea correcta) para describir lo que había pasado.

-perfección- completó la oración por mí. _Draco siempre tienen las palabras correctas_ pensé.

-¿te hice daño?- me preguntó, preocupado.

-estoy un poco adolorida, pero es normal- le respondí sonriendo. Después de todo era mi primera vez.

-¿yo te hice daño a ti?- le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

-no Pansy, bueno, tengo algunos rasguños- me dijo riendo. Recordé que en el momento en que lo estábamos haciendo, sí arañé un poco su espalda.

-lo siento- le dije, sinceramente no quería hacerle daño.

-no me duele. En el momento fue muy sexy- me afirmó, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

-Draco…-

-¿si…?-

-¿te gustó?-

-fue más de lo que pude imaginar o soñar de noche- me respondió sinceramente, sus labios cerca de los míos para volver a besarme.

-te amo- dijimos al unísono y volvimos a ser uno, una vez más.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertamos de un profundo sueño, y hambrientos.

-querida- me dijo Draco, debajo de las sábanas de seda.

-dime amor-. Me sonrió al ver mi rostro de felicidad.

-tengo hambre- me admitió, un poco sonrojado.

-yo también- estaba siendo sincera. Las actividades de anoche me habían abierto el apetito. Cuando mi mente viajó hacia los recuerdos de la noche de ayer, mis mejillas se tornaron color carmesí.

-vamos a tomar desayuno- me dijo, sacando las sábanas de nuestros cuerpos.

-Draco, no sé cocinar y estoy segura que tú tampoco-

-no te preocupes por eso. Ya somos mayores de edad, podemos usar magia- me dijo, sonriendo pícaramente. Se paró y se puso su bóxer y un polo blanco. Yo me vestí con una bata blanca, luego de haberme colocado la ropa interior.

Caminé detrás de él hacia la cocina del dulce hogar en el que estábamos vacacionando. Con un movimiento de su varita, apareció una bandeja de huevos revueltos, otra bandeja con tocino, una cesta de pan, una jarra de chele, una tetera de café y cosas más pequeñas como mantequilla, mermelada de arándano, fresa, naranja… de todos los sabores.

-wow Draco, ¿vamos a alimentar a toda la isla?- le pregunté, soltando un suspiro.

-no, es solo para nosotros. Además Pansy, somos los únicos en la isla- me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

-estoy segura que tus padres desean un heredero más que nada. Darnos la isla para nosotros solos- le dije riendo.

-desean más que nada tener un nieto… y darle lo que a mí nunca me dieron…- dijo en un tono calmado.

Tomamos desayuno hablando de varias cosas. Cuando estuvimos completamente llenos, decidimos descansar un poco antes de dar un paseo por la playa que nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Mis pies se sentían perfectamente bien al tener contacto con la mojada arena, me daba cosquillas el roce con la suave arena. Robé una pequeña mirada en dirección de Draco y pude ver la sincera sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su pálido rostro.

-¿quieres entrar?- me sugirió, esperando tranquilamente mi respuesta. Le hacía bien estar en un ambiente tranquilo como este, en un ambiente puro y natural.

-¿al agua?- le pregunté tímidamente. No me había puesto ropa de baño.

-¡no!... si pues Pansy, ¿quieres?-

-no seas chistosito- le dije ante su tono sarcástico.

-disculpa- me pidió.

-está bien, si quiero- le dije. –pero no tengo ropa de baño- le advertí.

-eso no es una barrera para mí- me dijo sonriendo. Se quitó sus ropas y se metió al agua. Lo imité luego de que llame mi nombre.

El agua estaba tibia, acariciaba nuestros desnudos cuerpos, que nadaban en el azul verdoso del mar. Hicimos algunas piruetas y atrapamos algunas olas. Nos divertimos demasiado.

Nos amamos mucho en el agua.


	22. Vida de casados

**ola gente! xD bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo!!! qiero experimentar un poco más con la vida de casados de D/P ojala les guste ^^**

* * *

Un año y medio pasó luego de nuestra luna de miel. Draco y yo, ahora de 19 años estábamos echados en nuestra cama, de nuestra propia casa. Era increíble todo lo que habíamos construido juntos, era un pequeño imperio. Yo ahora era una de las editoras del Diario El Profeta, siempre me había gustado escribir cuando estaba en el colegio y los profesores me felicitaban por mi narrativa. Tenía pensando en hacer un propio periódico, pero tenía que seguir estudiando y trabajando para conseguirlo.

Draco, como se imaginan, se convirtió en uno de los jugadores de quiditch mejor pagados de Inglaterra. Además tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en el Ministerio de Magia (por obligación de su padre), pero eso no parecía molestarlo mucho, le estresaba, pero podía manejarlo.

Aún no teníamos hijos, solo éramos él y yo. Habíamos viajado mucho en nuestra extensa luna de miel, por casi toda Europa mágica. Nuestra casa no era una mansión como la de nuestros padres, pero ambos preferíamos eso a que vivir con ellos (y como ellos también).

Nuestro hogar estaba situado en Londres, cerca de nuestros trabajos. Era grande (tenía dos pisos) y un jardín trasero. Pero pensábamos que con el tiempo íbamos a comprar un lugar más espacioso.

Me levanté sin despertarlo, quería prepararle el desayuno antes de que vayamos a trabajar. Me puse una bata para cubrir mi cuerpo y me dirigí al comedor y con un movimiento de mi varita, apareció en la mesa un desayuno muy rico. También llegó nuestra subscripción del Diario el Profeta y lo coloqué en el sitio de Draco. Le gustaba estar enterado de los acontecimientos.

Escuché sus pasos al bajar las escaleras (nuestro cuarto estaba en el segundo piso).

-¿querida?-

-hola Draco, el desayuno está listo- le dije, sonriéndole desde abajo. Bajó a paso ligero y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. Yo tomé mi lugar a su costado derecho.

-uhm, todo huele muy rico Pans- exclamó, se notaba hambriento.

-¿mueres de hambre?- le pregunté riendo. Unté una tostada con mermelada de naranja.

-si amor. Tú más que nadie debe saberlo- me dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Ya llevábamos más de un año de casados, pero aún lograba hacerme sonrojar.

-sí, lo de anoche fue…- le dije. ¡_Ah! Parkinson, aún te pones nerviosa al hablar de __**eso**_pensé.

-lo mejor de nuestras vidas, como siempre- dijo, sonriendo. Levantó el periódico y les dio una ojeada a los titulares.

-parece que van a cambiar al ministro- opinó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿en serio?, que lástima. El señor Kults es buen amigo de tu padre- comenté.

-tienes razón. Igual no creo que tenga problemas con el nuevo- me dijo sin dejar de leer.

-es que tú eres adorable- le dije, agarrando su mejilla pálida.

-no soy adorable Pans- me dijo, un poco molesto. O mejor dicho, haciéndose el molesto.

-sí que lo eres- le dije, cambiando mi voz para que parezca de bebe.

-solo para ti- admitió al fin.

El desayuno terminó a los minutos. Descansamos un poco en la sala, sentados en el sofá (bueno, yo estaba sentada en su regazo), sus manos acariciando mis delgados brazos descubiertos.

-te amo Pansy, eres la mujer de mi vida- me dijo Draco al oído, tan bajito como si fuera un suspiro. Me estremecí luego de escuchar sus palabras, pero no en mala señal, sino porque me ponía un poco nerviosa y feliz (a la vez) escuchar que me amaba. Nerviosa, no sé por qué; feliz porque yo lo amaba de la misma forma y mi amor era correspondido.

No necesité decirle "yo también", simplemente lo besé y deje que mi muestra de cariño le diga las palabras. Resultó, y en minutos ya nos estábamos besando con locura y pasión, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, desatando las tiras de mi bata para tocar mi desnudo cuerpo. Me cargó para ir a nuestra habitación. Sin dejar de besarnos me dijo:

-¿quieres darte un baño?-. Nuevamente no le respondí, solo lo seguí besando, mis manos agarraban sus cabellos en signo de desesperación, desesperación por tenerlo nuevamente, completamente.

Me llevó a la tina de nuestro baño. El agua parecía alentarnos a volvernos uno de nuevo. Mi estómago se retorció, pero no de hambre, sino de deseo. Me besó el mojado busto y luego trazó un camino de ligeros besos que me hacían estremecer del placer en mi cuello y hombros. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y mis piernas estaban rodeando su cintura. Me sostuvo firmemente en sus caderas, piel con piel, los besos se hacían más profundos con el correr del agua en nuestros cuerpos, y como la noche anterior, nos volvimos uno una vez más. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron un poco y luego de un corto tiempo, volvieron a la normalidad, el éxtasi envolviendo nuestros cuerpos.

Me besó el rostro de forma amorosa y no me soltó ni un segundo. Eventualmente luego me bajé de su cintura para poder bañarnos con más tranquilidad. Fue un momento muy romántico.

-estuviste genial- me dijo. Ya estábamos de nuevo en nuestro cuarto, cambiándonos de ropa para ir a trabajar. Me sonrojé ante sus palabras.

-tú también Draco- le dije, escondiendo (sin que él lo note) mi rostro en la toalla que sujetaba mi cabello.

Terminamos de cambiarnos en silencio. Nos paramos al mismo tiempo y bajamos también en silencio, tomados de la mano. Nos dimos un tierno beso en la puerta de nuestro hogar y salimos, cada uno con rumbo diferente.

Me gustaba caminar. Draco tenía la costumbre de aparecerse en el ministerio, mientras que yo prefería caminar hasta el trabajo. De todos modos estaba muy cerca, así que no había forma de llegar tarde.

Durante un mes nuestras vidas eran parecidas a lo que acabo de narrar, con la excepción de que al mes siguiente, en diciembre, sentía constantemente un poco de nauseas y más hambre de lo normal.

No le dije nada a Draco para no preocuparlo, pero yo ya me estaba preocupando, no era normal que tenga esos deseos de arrojar. Por lo tanto fui un día al médico, sin que Draco se diera cuenta (pedí el día libre en el trabajo).

Entré a Sant Mungos y pedí una cita. Por mi apellido logré que me atendieran lo más pronto posible. El doctor me hizo algunos exámenes y le comenté acerca de mis malestares.

Al final de la cita, me dio un sobre con los resultados.

Fui a casa luego de leerlos, sin poder creer lo que había visto. Me acosté en la cama, observando el papel blanco que decía lo que tenía. Cerré los ojos. Estaba pensando en lo que le iba decir a Draco, faltaban pocos minutos para que llegue del entrenamiento (por las tardes entrenaba con su equipo).

Escuché la puerta. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, me negaba a hacerlo.

-¿Pans?, amor…- su voz… su tan hermosa voz que me tranquilizaba.

-¿estás dormida?- preguntó tontamente. Posó su mano sobre las mías que estaban en mi vientre.

-no- le dije muy bajito.

-¿quieres abrir los ojos para poder verlos? Los he extrañado-

-no- le respondí.

-¿estamos peleados?- me preguntó. Me reí mentalmente ante su acto de inocencia.

-no es eso- le dije. Las palabras no salieron como yo quise, porque de mi boca salieron palabras frías.

-¿entonces qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?- me preguntó, realmente preocupado.

-mira- le dije, entregándole el papel. Escuché que lo leyó en voz alta y evité abrir los ojos. No quería ver su reacción.

-Pansy, abre los ojos por favor- me pidió, nunca suplicándome.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba asustada y no quería que se moleste conmigo por ser tan descuidada.

-Pansy, mírame. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-desde hoy- le dije, sinceramente.

-¿fuiste sola al hospital? ¿Por qué fuiste?-

-me sentía mal, con nauseas y mucha hambre- le respondí, con miedo de su reacción.

-¿no se te ocurrió contarme?- me preguntó, dolido.

-no quería preocuparte- que tonta respuesta.

-somos esposos ahora Pansy, lo que te suceda a ti me sucede a mi también- me dijo, apretando mi mano y plantando un suave beso en mis labios.

-lo siento- le dije, sinceramente. Lo último que quería era hacerlo enojar. No sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó, sus ojos curiosos no dejaban de observar mi vientre.

-eso creo… no sé cómo sentirme- le dije, mirando su hermoso rostro. Estaba en blanco, no mostraba ninguna expresión ni sentimiento. No se veía asustado como yo.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte no estar triste. Esto es una buena noticia- me dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿de verdad? Igual estoy asustada- le confesé. Mis manos encerraron mi vientre, en señal de protección.

-yo también, pero estoy feliz- me dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Yo también sonreí. Eso era lo que necesitaba oír.

-yo también. Me asusté un poco porque pensé que te ibas a molestar por no cuidarme-

-Pansy, creo que ahora tenemos una situación estable. Podemos tener un hijo sin problemas-

-o hija- le corregí.

-¿aún no se sabe el sexo?- me preguntó, curioso, quitando mis manos de mi barriga para él acariciarla.

-es muy pronto. Igual no quiero saberlo. Quiero que sea sorpresa- le dije, sonriendo ante el pensamiento.

-yo quiero un varón- me dijo, sonriendo también.

-que sea lo que Dios quiere- le dije, tomando su mano en la mía.

-es cierto Pans- me besó en los labios por unos minutos y luego se echó a mi costado.

-tenemos tantas cosas que planear- mi voz se escuchaba débil. Tenía hambre.

-voy a contratar a un elfo. Por más que te guste limpiar la casa, ahora no te voy a dejar hacer las cosas del hogar- me dijo, poniéndose serio.

-tengo hambre- le dije. La idea del elfo no me molestaba. Total ellos cocinaban mejor que las varitas.

-de eso me encargo yo- me dijo y con un movimiento de su varita, apareció una bandeja con un plato de comida y un jugo natural.

-no quiero estar gorda- le dije luego de terminar de comer.

-ya hemos discutido eso Pansy- me dijo, resondrándome. Reí ante su comentario.

-es cierto-

-igual creo que debemos ir a un médico para que te diga lo que debes comer. Tampoco vas a comer solo grasas porque se te antojen- me dijo, mirándome seriamente. Le preocupaba mi salud.

-claro que no. Tienes razón, es buena idea ir al médico-

-claro que la tengo. Soy un Malfoy- me dijo, con aire superior. Reí. Draco me hacia tan feliz.

-¿si alguna vez en la madrugada me da hambre, por causa de un antojo, me vas a engreír?- le pregunté.

-si cariño- me respondió. Lo besé con toda la ternura que me invadía el cuerpo. Lo amaba demasiado, quería pasar el resto de mis días con él, y ahora teníamos una alegría más en nuestras vidas: un hijo. _O hija_ me corregí a mí misma. _Una hija con sus ojos, con mi cabello y nariz, con mi cuerpo y su personalidad_ pensé, soñando.

Me respondió el beso, se intensificó un poco pero paró a los minutos.

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-no quiero _hacerle_ daño- me dijo, sonrojándose.

-no te preocupes. Solo tengo un mes de embarazo, ni siquiera tengo barriga, no puedes aplastarlo- le dije, tranquilizándolo.

-¿segura?-

-si-

Me besó con deseo. Nos besamos toda la noche.

Estábamos muy felices y decididos de ser los mejores padres del mundo.

* * *

**nota: hice una pequeña correcion acerca de los malestares de Pansy por el embarazo. Stephie Rose gracias x el dato!!!!!!!!**


	23. Scorpius

**Gente, es el último capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews! De verdad gracias por su constante apoyo. **

**Xoxo**

* * *

No sé cómo explicar lo que siento en este momento. No sé si tengo miedo, pavor… si estoy aterrorizada o si estoy saltando de contenta. Mi cabeza me explotaba, así que sentía un poco de dolor. Bueno, poco de dolor es no exagerar, en verdad sentía un dolor horrible, que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Ahora no estoy exagerando, el dolor era espantoso y me asustaba.

Mi barriga estaba a punto de explotar, y no lo digo por decir, en verdad estaba a punto de _explotar_. Mi hijo/hija iba salir en cualquier momento, del que había sido su hogar por nueve meses: mi vientre. Me había acostumbrado tanto a estar embarazada. Draco se había portado de lo mejor conmigo, siempre engriéndome. Siempre cantándole a mi barriga. Decía que la música clásica hacía a los niños más inteligentes.

Y ahora, él o ella tenían que irse, dejarme vacía… pero a la vez llena de vida. Me entristecía tener que dejarlos ir… pero me alegraba el saber que por fin podía verlo _o verla_. Me moría por tener a mi bebe en mis brazos, por darle muchos besos, por agarrar sus pequeñas manitas. Me moría por amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba. De ver el color de sus ojos, de enamorarme de su sonrisa.

Draco apretaba mi mano, o mejor dicho yo se la apretaba a él. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, el sudor corría por mi frente y los gritos salían de mi boca. Mis piernas estaban en posición para dar a luz. La otra mano de Draco estaba acariciando mi gigante vientre, bueno, no era gigante, pero si grande, lo suficiente como para albergar a un saludable niño de nueve meses. Me decía frases para alentarme, como "tú puedes cariño" o "vamos amor, ya falta poco". La verdad era que sus palabras no me hacían nada bien, solo quería pegarle el brazo, pero como no tenía fuerzas para eso, le apretaba la mano más fuerte. Él no pareció notarlo, solo me seguía hablando.

El médico estaba escondido en mis piernas, tratando de sacar la cabeza del pequeño individuo, mi ahora ex inquilino. Cuánto deseaba verlo y tenerlo cerca.

Grité de dolor cuando volví a pujar. Sentí un malestar que estaba a punto de matarme, una punzada en la barriga.

-un esfuerzo más y es nuestro- gritó el doctor de entusiasmo. Sonreí, o al menos traté. No estaba segura si se llegó a formar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-ya se le puede ver la cabeza- exclamó Draco con felicidad. Apreté su mano nuevamente y no dije nada; no porque no quisiera, solo que no podía.

-vamos señora Malfoy, un esfuerzo más; uno, dos, tres- la voz del doctor me daba ganas de vomitar. Era insoportable, en el momento, escuchar que te alentaban como si estuvieses en un partido de quiditch.

Pujé una vez más, y lo hice con todas las fuerzas que sobraban en mi delgado cuerpo. Mi respiración era rápida y luego del último esfuerzo, se normalizó. Mi corazón empezó a latir cuando escuché un encantador llanto, el llanto de mi bebe.

-mi bebe- murmuré demasiado bajito para mi gusto.

-Pansy ya nació, es un hombrecito, es un pequeño Malfoy- gritó Draco de la felicidad. Incluso creo que lo vi saltar. Salió de la habitación para avisarles a nuestros padres que ya había nacido su nieto. Sonreí verdaderamente al ver al pequeño bebe en los brazos del doctor.

-¿a dónde se lo llevan?- dije débilmente.

-lo van a limpiar- me informó una enfermera. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y pronto todo el cuarto se quedó sin luz.

-no hay que despertarla- una voz dijo, muy bajito. Obviamente no me querían despertar. Mis ojos no se abrieron. No llegué a reconocer la voz.

-¿está bien?- era la voz de mi Draco.

-sí señor Malfoy, es normal que la señora se haya quedado dormida. El parto es algo muy cansado- le informó otra voz. Esta era un poco familiar, parecía la del doctor. Sorprendentemente no era tan fastidiosa como antes, incluso era un poco más amable.

-oh- suspiró mi Draco. Mi dulce esposo. _¿Y mi hijo?_ Pensé. Abrí mis ojos para poder apreciar a mi dulce bebe que de seguro me esperaba.

-querida, amor despertaste- la voz de Draco llenó la habitación. Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación. Por su rostro de felicidad, adiviné que nuestro pequeño estaba bien.

-¿en dónde está el bebe?- pregunté, desesperada.

-enfermera, traiga a mi hijo- le gritó Draco. La enfermera salió corriendo y en segundos llegó con mi hijo, mi bebe.

Abrí mis brazos para poder cargar a la hermosa criatura que estaba frente de mí. Draco nos miró con alegría cuando intercambiamos nuestra primera mirada. Nos enamoramos al instante, tanto él de mí, como yo de él. Nuestro hijo era hermoso, todo lo que había esperado, él lo era.

Sus ojos plomos, como los de su padre, eran cautivadores. Su piel era del color de la mía y tenía la nariz de Draco. Levantó sus manitos para tocar mi rostro, soltó un bostezo y luego se quedó prendido de mi dedo meñique. Le besé el rostro con amor y dulzura y luego lo alejaron de mí. El bebe debía descansar, luego me lo traerían para darle su comida.

-estoy muy feliz Pansy- me dijo Draco, besando mis labios dulcemente.

-yo también, soy la madre más feliz del mundo-

-y yo el padre más feliz. Lo hiciste genial- me dijo, tomando mi mano.

-hicimos un buen trabajo- le dije bromeando. Ya me sentía mucho mejor, y sin tanto dolor.

-sin duda alguna- murmuró en mis labios y luego me besó.

Quien iba decir que darle leche a un bebe era tan doloroso, pero emocionante a la vez. Era un sentimiento doble, mezclado. Era horrible porque, bueno, seamos francos, los bebes no eran los más delicados al tomar la leche. Pero era emocionante ver como mi dulce bebe se alimentaba, como crecía con el tiempo, gracias a mi leche. A Draco le daba un poco de cosas, decía que no era la cosa más sexy del mundo, pero que le daba ternura vernos juntos.

Yo ya no trabajaba. Dejé el trabajo por unos meses, hasta que mi bebe crezca lo suficiente. No quería que lo criase una nana, como me pasó a mí, así que el plan de tener un periódico propio era lo apropiado para poder pasar más tiempo con mi bebe. Draco también cambió bastante su horario para poder pasar más tiempo con nosotros. Lo extrañaba mucho, hasta nuestro pequeño Scorpius se ponía triste cuando papi se iba en las mañanas a trabajar y nos dejaba solos.

El nombre fue idea de Draco. Su abuelo se había llamado así y pensó que era un honor que nuestro hijo tenga el nombre de su tatarabuelo. A mí no me molestó, es más, me gustaba el nombre, era muy original, como los nuestros.

-Scorpius Malfoy Parkinson- le dije mientras jugaba con sus manos. Me miró como diciendo que entiende lo que le decía, como si a su corta edad (6 meses) sabía que sus apellidos eran muy poderosos.

Lo sostuve en mis brazos, le besé rostro. Estaba tan encantada con el pequeño, lo adoraba, era la luz de mis días, junto a su padre, eran las dos personas más importantes en mi vida.

Cuando Draco llegaba a la casa, lo cargaba por horas, se sentaban en una mecedora y le contaba cuentos de su familia para que se quede dormido. El niño parecía entender todo lo que mi Draco le contaba. Habían noches en que incluso Draco le cantaba para que no llore, otra noches le cantábamos ambos a dúo.

Las noches… eran entre horribles y mágicas. No nos dejaba dormir del todo el pequeño, lloraba por todo: de hambre, de sueño o porque estaba sucio y necesitaba un cambio. Verán, lo último no era problema, con un movimiento de nuestras varitas el niño ya estaba limpio de nuevo. El problema era ver qué cosa le molestaba, ya que no éramos adivinos.

Eran mágicas porque cuando dormía podíamos dormir también, conciliar algunas pocas horas de sueño.

Los días eran los mejores. Tener a un bebe era el mejor sentimiento del mundo, aprendía mucho con el pequeño Scorpius, me incitaba a ser mejor persona (mejor madre) para él. Durante el embarazo me leí muchos libros acerca de cómo ser madre, incluso Draco también los leyó para estar preparados.

Cuando llegó el pequeño Scorpius, el libro se quedó corto: los niños son mucho más de lo que decían los autores.

* * *

-mis padres vendrán hoy- me informó Draco el 15 de agosto.

-los míos también- le dije sonriendo. –ya tengo todo listo-

-lo sé, por algo eres mi esposa- me besó deliciosamente. Me sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos y me acarició el cuerpo. Me sentía tan viva cuando me tocaba así. Ya casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros por el bebe, yo me rehusaba a dejarlo un segundo y mi esposo entendía, pero lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba el roce de su cuerpo junto a el mío.

-señora Malfoy ya está lista la comida y los arreglos- dijo una vocecilla. Era nuestra elfa, una de nuestros elfos domésticos.

-gracias Muffin- le dije, cortante. Draco le había nombrado así.

Como verán, el 15 de agosto era todo un acontecimiento en nuestro nuevo hogar. Habíamos podido comprar una mansión (no tan grande como la de nuestros padres) que tenía una pequeña piscina y un grande jardín.

-quiero que todo esté perfecto para el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo- le dije sonriente a Draco. El solo me siguió besando.

Hoy Scorpius cumplía un año de vida y queríamos celebrarlo a lo grande. Queríamos presumir a nuestro perfecto hijo. Lo vestimos súper elegante y nosotros nos veíamos elegantes también, combinando con nuestro hijo.

Habíamos invitado a nuestros compañeros de slytherin, yo me moría por ver a las chicas, sobre todo a Claire, a quien consideraba mi mejor amiga.

Bajamos cuando Muffin nos dijo que los invitados estaban llegando. Todos nos aplaudieron cuando nos vieron entrar a nuestro salón, que estaba decorado de azul, en honor a nuestro hijo hombre.

Todos querían cargarlo y abrazarlo. Nuestros padres nos observaban orgullosos de cómo estábamos llevando nuestra vida, incluso le dieron muchos regalos a Scorpius y le demostraron mucho amor cuando lo sostenían en sus brazos.

Draco, yo y Scorpius íbamos juntos a todos lados, nunca nos separábamos del otro y cuando teníamos que saludar a algún compañero, sea mío o de Draco, lo hacíamos los tres y nos presentábamos como Los Malfoy, la realeza, desde siempre.

Todo fue perfecto, desde la comida hasta los arreglos, desde el servicio hasta los invitados. Lo más perfecto de esa noche fue mi Scorpius que de vez en cuando daba pequeños pasos para deleitar a la audiencia. Era un verdadero Malfoy, tenía la elegancia de uno y la sutileza de un Parkinson.

Sin duda alguna Draco y yo habíamos hecho un gran trabajo juntos. Desde siempre habíamos estado destinados a estar el uno con el otro, y ahora estábamos completos y muy felices con nuestro hijo.

Quién sabe, tal vez en el futuro la naturaleza nos bendiga con otro hijo o tal vez con una hija. Por ahora no sabemos, pero estamos felices de tener a Scorpius, él alegra hasta el más oscuro de nuestros días.

El pequeño bostezo de nuestro bebe anuncia que la fiesta está por terminar. La torre de regalos está a punto de derrumbarse, pero un par de elfos se hacen cargo.

Cuando todos los invitados se retiraron, Draco llevó a un dormido Scorpius a su cuna y yo los seguí, para también descansar de un día muy largo y cansado, pero gratificante.

-te amo demasiado Pansy- la voz de mi esposo aún me hacia sonrojar y me hacía sentir en las nubes. Ya teníamos 3 años de casados, cada uno con 21 años de edad y lo seguía amando con mucha intensidad, incluso más que la primera vez.

-yo igual mi vida- le dije al oído. Lo adoraba tanto, su hermoso rostro me seguía cautivando y enamorando.

-soy muy feliz a tu lado, junto con el pequeño Scorpius- me dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

-yo también amor. El nombre fue todo un éxito- le dije, riendo bajito para no despertar a nuestro bebe.

-te lo dije- me dijo con aire triunfante. Lo abracé en la oscuridad y le murmuré un te amo de nuevo.

-me siento tan llena de vida ahora, siento que todo es como debería ser- le dije, mi sonrisa nunca se borró de mi rostro.

-entiendo cómo te sientes. Casarme contigo y tener a Scorpius es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida- me dijo, sus ojos grises empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas de la felicidad. Acaricié su perfecto pálido rostro y le besé los labios de nuevo.

-somos perfectos- le dije, bostezando ligeramente.

-sí que lo somos- me dijo, sonriendo.

-te amo- le dije, quedándome dormida.

-y yo a ti- escuché su voz. Mis ojos se cerraron.

-por siempre- le dije en un suspiro.

-y para siempre- fue lo último que escuché en toda la noche y lo único que necesitaba oír para saber que el resto de nuestros días iba ser mucho mejor que el presente.

* * *

**TERMINOO! jojo ojala les haya gustado mi capitulo y el fic en general, de verdad que le puse muchas ganas y me gusto la idea. espero que a ustedes tambien. seguire escribiendo si dios quiere!**

**gracias a todos los q m dejan reviews (ya les agradeci una vez, pero dos veces no mata xD) y a los que seguian el fic!! enserio gracias x su apoyo!**

**hasta otro fic xD (q tonta puedo ser aveces XD)**

**xoxo**


End file.
